A Beautiful Lie
by Nejiiro Neko
Summary: AU. Naruto & Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between gangs. Thru hatred a friendship is born. But once things get too deep they have to lie to everyone they cared for. But what happenes when their lie is discovered?
1. Kyuubi

**ATTENTION!!!!!: We have decided to pick this story up again after a year of not updating! We are also redueing all of our previous chapters since our writing has improved alot over the year we have been gone lol! Also we have a new collaboration story out now, so if you like this story check out the new one too!!**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when there lie is discovered?

AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-chan, so give don't me all the credit!!..lol

Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou

Ayame: My first story on fanfic! and first time writing with a friend.

Sango: Hi pplz!! I swear this is the most fun I have had while writing a story. Weee!

Ayame: yepz hardest we ever worked on one too!

Sango: umm! let's see...yah well it kinda funny how we came up with all the ideas for this story too lol..says to self rankings between a rock and some dirt XP

Ayame: Yah that will be all explained later XP anyways we don't wanna bore you with authors notes so on with the story! and don't forget to REVIEW!! it makes us happy! lol enjoy Sango: Eeeep!! XD

..::Chapter 1: Kyuubi::..

After he downed the shot glass full of alcohol, the blond slammed the glass onto the table. Sounds of laughter filled the bar. The place was packed and it was already 8:00pm. People from Downtown Konoha came here to just get drunk, have fun and to just get away from the worries their lives created.

"Damn Naruto! That was your 5th shot of vodka! I can already tell we are gonna have to drag you home tonight." Iruka chuckled watching Naruto's twitching reaction from the alcohol burning his throat. A pink haired girl stood next to the boy with an impressed smile.

"Yeah, maybe you should take a break or something." She suggested lifting her beverage up to her lips.

"Nah, I mean c'mon! We haven't done this in a long while. It's time to celebrate!" An idiotic grin appeared onto his tan skin, he was certainly enjoying himself tonight. The blond could already sense the powerful effect the vodka was sending throughout him. Naruto was getting drunk. It never really took him that long to acheive such a feat. Part of his natural hyper personality played a pretty big role in that.

A slender arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders holding him close to a feminine body. The woman's opposite arm was lifted into the air, her hand balled into a fist as she proclaimed: "Yah! Let's celebrate!" The 19 year old girl known as Tenten cheered and snatched a glass of beer the bartender set out for her seconds earlier. With the beverage in hand, Tenten let go of Naruto's broad shoulders and stepped behind him spotting a seat that was already occupied by a red headed male. But of course that didn't seem to concern her one bit.

Green eyes rose up to see the brunette set down her drink. Gaara wasn't expecting anything, so he just turned his attention back onto his glass.

"Move over Gaara!" Tenten shouted, shoving him over with her hips, startling him, nearly spilling his drink all over himself.

"What the fuck!?" The red haired man yelled, stumbling off of his stool, failing at the attempt to guard his seat. Tenten had stolen his stool and was now just staring at him with huge eyes. Tilting her head to the side, the girl blinked a few times unclear as to why Gaara was so irritated.

"Why you so pissed off Gaara?" She blinked.

"Gaah! You stole my seat!" His eyebrows furrowed into a deeper glare as he grew more and more angry, his fists clenching together at his sides.

"And what the hell are we celebrating anyways?!" He added.

"We are celebrating my first bowl of ramen in over a month!" Naruto chimed in grabbing a pair of chopsticks that laid in a bowl of steaming ramen. Everyone that crowded around him just stared at him blankly, sweatdroping. Naruto's favorite meal was the traditional Japanese ramen, by far. He would try anything in his power just to have at least one bowl in front of him. There has just been alot of stuff going on recently and that is why he hasn't had a good bowl of ramen in a little over than a month.

"Yeah, ever since that damned Sharingan gang came into the picture, we barely have any time to hang out together like this." Chouji stated, eating from a bag of his usual, potato chips, and leaning against the bar.

"Definitely right about that." Commented the pink haired Sakura remaining by the devourer of ramen, Naruto. The blond wasn't even paying any note to what they were all speaking of. He and Tenten were just too drunk to comprehend anything.

Iruka just sat there, his back pressed against the bar's counter, his elbows resting on the surface. He simply sighed quietly.

"There's no need to worry about them tonight. Let's just forget about them for one night."

It's been hours later, and the music in the bar was blasting louder than ever, and the Kyuubi gang was having the time of their lives. Naruto and Tenten were the two that got the most intoxicated. Naruto of course, consumed over 10 bowls of ramen and an uncountable amount of alcohol. Tenten wasn't even with the group anymore. The brunette was accompanying a small cluster of guys at another table in the back. She was flirting with them hopeing that she could go home with one of them.

"Well you two sure are quiet tonight." Neji and Hinata, the two cousins that sat together, rotated around to see Sakura standing above them, hands set on her hips.

"Yeah, so." Neji's subtle grey eyes didn't show much expression as he just looked back at her.

"Oh c'mon, you two aren't even drinking one small thing of alcohol." Neji and Hinata weren't really the type to get humiliatingly drunk. The pair wasn't so fond of the burning sensation that flowed down the throats of drinkers.

"Sakura-chan, you know that we aren't the type to drink." Sweetness showed in Hinata's voice, trying to convince her to not even to attempt to get them to drink.

"Aw, c'mon. At least try something. Just one small shot glass."

"No, Sakura." Was all that Neji said. Hinata didn't reply much either. All she was hoping for was for Sakura to seize her attempts.

"Aw! But guys, you need to loosen up!" The annoying drunk girl whined, jumping with impatience. She didn't like it when these two did this. It happened everytime they went to hang out at a bar. They really needed to losen up every once in a while. She wondered why they even showed up to these kind of get togethers. Iruka just so happened to over hear their conversation, so he turned around and interrupted Sakura's feeble attempts.

"C'mon Sakura, just leave 'em alone. They might be able to help me with taking Naruto home tonight, since he is utterly drunk right now T.T" Iruka took a glance over at the drunk blond along with the Hyuuga cousins and Sakura. Immediately they sweatdropped at what they were witnessing. Naruto had already taken off his red zip-up sweatshirt, but now he had taken off his white T-shirt and was swinging it around in circles up in the air.

"Woo hoo!! Party!" Oh yah, he was wasted beyond compare. His toned body shone in the light above making it appear as if his tanned skin was sweating.

"Ahem! Well okay then..." Iruka scratched the top of his head, rolling his eyes and turned back around wanting desperately to ignore the whole scene.

Gaara, who had finally retrieved his seat earlier, was trying so hard to ignore Naruto's loud obnoxious voice. The redheaded boy allowed his mind wonder onto random subjects, drowning out everything in the vicinity around him. Just when he believed his plan succeeded, he felt bare arms wrap securely around his shoulders. Gaara instantly popped out of the trance he created and glanced over to discover that it was the shirtless Uzumaki that was embracing him.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto held onto him even tighter and was now rubbing his cheek affectionately up against the others shoulder. Gaara completely freaked, what the hell was his friend doing?!

"You know what, you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I'm never going to replace you." His voice seemed so childish. Blue orbs were shut closed and upturned showing off a toothful grin.

"Get the fuck off Uzumaki!" Gaara shoved on Naruto's bare chest to get him to back away. But to his disappointment, he just wouldn't let go.

"Aw, your no fun Gaara-kun." Blue eyes lazily met with green ones. The redhead just starred at the other, his eyebrows hung slightly low, being wary of that mysterious gleam in the other boys' eyes. Naruto's eyes drooped low, with a plotting smirk. His glance changing direction, he took the lining of the other boy's T-shirt, slipping his hand underneath. Gaara's eyes widened in disbelief. Cold finger tips gently brushed along the skin of the shocked man.

"C'mon Gaara-kun, loosen up, have some fun." He purred deeply onto his victim's neck just below the ear. Cerulean eyes started at him intently and he allowed his own hand to wonder up the redhead's chest. Tan fingers grazed the 18 year old's slim body further upward in an oddly sexual manner. Gaara was paralyzed in shock for the moment until his subconscious warned him that this drunk man was leaning in too close. He could smell the burning alcohol on the blonde's breath, blow into his face as he grew closer.

"What the hell are you trying to do Uzumaki!?" Gaara flailed his arms as a way to free himself from the embarrassing situation. His fist collided with said wasted blonde's jaw in an uppercut sending Naruto soaring through the air and above the bar's counter. Loud crashing of bottles braking and shelves shook vigorously throughout the business. The usually sonorous commotion of people speaking to each other, instantly stopped. But for the exception of a few people, namely Chouji and a few others that witnessed the incident. In curiosity, everyone else turned their heads to see what happened and chuckle at the aftermath.

Iruka leaned over the counter and peeped down at the unconscious Naruto. He shook his head disapprovingly but couldn't help the fact that watching Naruto lay there sprawled out on his back, mouth wide open and broken bottles arranged haphazardly with him laying in a puddle of alcoholic beverages, was hilarious.

"Waah! Gaara, what did you do to poor Naru-chan?" Sakura squealed With worry as she rushed to her boyfriend's side to check if he had any injuries. Chouji was laughing uncontrollably, potato chip crumbs were flying out of his mouth. He was one of the few that actually witnessed what happened between Gaara and. He just couldn't believe what he saw, but it's true, anyone that would have seen a drunk man feel up on another sober man would seriously die from laughter.

Gaara was gravely irritated by the whole thing, even at Chouji's annoyingly loud voice screaming of laughter next to him. He would have punched him in the mouth, but he chose to go against impulse and grab his coat readying himself to leave.

"Gaara whats gotten you so angry tonight? And why are you leaving?" Chouji asked when he noticed Gaara heading for the door. Gaara has been in some sort of an irritated mood all night and it concerned almost everyone that was here. He must have had alot of stuff on his mind.

"The drunk was trying to seduce me! How do you think you would react if the same thing happened to you?" The redhead's eyes were set in a firm glare. Some of the customers snickered at the truth and decided to leave everything as it was and returned to what they were busy with earlier. Iruka laughed standing to his feet, staring down and Naruto. Rubbing at the nape of his neck he spoke:

"Man is he in for a huge ass wakeup call tomorrow." Obviously he was speaking of the hangover and an excruciating headache pounding into his brain. Hinata and Neji were helping the bartender pick up the glass pieces that were scattered on the floor. Gaara was on his way towards the main doors when Iruka stopped him.

"What's up?" The redhead asked, his voice was laced with irritation.

"Aren't you gonna pay for the damage?"

"What!? You really think that I should pay for the things he broke?!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down. I was only kidding." The brunette gave a slight laugh wanting him to calm down.

"Oh, good." Responded Gaara with a sigh of relief. Either way, he probably wouldn't have paid for the wasted drinks anyway. "Well, I'm going to head out now, it's getting late anyways." He added, hanging his coat over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, see ya tomorrow Gaara. Are you still gonna meet the rest of the gang at our usual spot?"

"Yeah, probably. See ya." And with that, Gaara left his friend and the bar to walk down the streets in the cool clear night.

Iruka turned back around to find that Neji, Hinata and Sakura had placed Naruto onto one of the stools so that he eventually lay hunched over with his head rested onto the counter top. He walked over to Naruto's side and stared at him for a moment, studying him. Only one can imagine the headache this blond will have in the morning. Iruka set a hand on the boy's shoulder and shook him lightly, testing to see if he will awake or not. He didn't open his eyes, but a slight grunt was all he had for a response.

"Yep, he's passed out." Iruka stated, removing his hand form his shoulder.

"Choji, you saw what happened, explain it to us." Neji questioned with curiosity. Chouji chuckled a few times and set the bag of potato chips onto the counter and answered sarcastically.

"Naruto decided to show Gaara his love by sexing him up a little. I think that the alcohol has shown his _true_ desires." Everyone in the Kyuubi gang began howling with laughter. Hinata, the shyest of the group just blushed slightly.

"Well I think I should take him home now. Neji, Hinata, would you like to help me?" Iruka questioned the two standing to his feet. They nodded and helped the brunette in getting Naruto's motionless body over his shoulders.

"I suggest the rest of you head on home too. Don't stay out too late." He suggested, standing before an open door.

Iruka was a respectable man, always taking careful responsibility in the gang's decisions. Wanting nothing to do with the Sharingan gang and remaining clear away from them as much as possible. A lot of history lay between the two, a history of war, betrayal and death. The war between the Kyuubi and Sharingan gang have been continuing on and on for as long as one can possibly remember.

The kyuubi gang appeared to be more family orientated then most gangs. Everyone that was in the gang was like family to one another. They looked after eachother constantly and made sure that no one got into trouble with their rival gang.

"Hai!" Everyone replied in unison waving goodbye to him and the unconscious Uzumaki.

Leaving the bar and entering into the calm cool night, Iruka smiled to himself. It was just like Naruto to get unbelievably drunk and act like a completely different person. He couldn't believe what he did to Gaara, he couldn't wait to tell Naruto what he did and to see how he would react to it too. Just thinking about it had him chuckling to himself.

A million thoughts possessed his mind and soon Iruka realized he was facing the wooden door to his and Naruto's apartment. Where had the time gone exactly? He reached into his jeans pocket while trying to balance a motionless body on his back. Grabbing his keys, he finally unlocked the door and stepped inside, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Damn you're heavy." Iruka noted opening the door to Naruto's bedroom, knowing that he won't respond anyways. He laid Naruto on the bed and watched him as he grabbed a spare pillow and embraced it tightly to his chest. Even though he is 18 years old, Naruto still had the facial expression of a 12 year old sleeping boy. Mouth slightly agape and his breath just barely audible. Iruka smiled just before he turned out the light and stepped out of the room.

These two have lived together for many years, ever since Naruto's was at the age of 6. When his father was killed, Naruto was placed into the Hands of Iruka to be cared for as the boy grew up. Over the years they have grown real close. So close even that Iruka is considered to be like a father figure towards him.

* * *

Iruka was seated at the kitchen table the very next morning. A newspaper was set out in front of him and a cup of coffee in his hand. His dark brown eyes scanned over the pages, looking for something interesting while sipping his coffee. He swore it has been 2 hours since he awoke, but actually it was only a half hour. Time just wasn't on his side today.

"Ah, shit. My head his killing me." It was Naruto. He had already staggered out of his room and was on his way to the kitchen. Iruka set the newspaper down and turned his head to see Naruto leaning against the wall with his fingers entangled in his golden locks, wanting desperately to stop the pounding.

"Hey look, you're awake." The brunette snickered.

"Oh shut up." Naruto pushed away from the wall, grabbed one of the chairs and laid his head in his crossed arms. He groaned in annoyance due to the pain.

"So, had a rough night?" Iruka asked sarcastically raising his cup of coffee to his lips. Naruto lifted his head and stared at him with lazy yet serious eyes.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing really, I mean considering that you were trying to put the moves on Gaara."

"I did what!?" Now this got him to wake up. He grabbed onto the edge of the table and pushed himself out of the chair. He quickly released the table and gripped his head in agony.

"Gaah! My head! It hurts!" Iruka just laughed, seeing him dancing around the kitchen, screaming because his head would not stop hurting.

"Stop laughing at me!" He whined.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny!"

"Well how would you like to have a headache that feels like the wrong end of a hammer is being dug into the back of your skull." Naruto spat out and plopped back down in his seat and buried his head in his arms.

"Well I guess that's what you get for drinking so much and eating a million bowls of ramen in one night." Naruto just stared at him in a blank glare.

"Maybe it would be best for you to get cleaned up, take some aspirin and take a nap or something. Cause I'm gonna go out today and buy a few things." Naruto sighed quietly to himself for an answer, then lifted his head and yawned.

"Well then that settles it. I guess I will see you in a half hour." Iruka rose to his feet and went to go get changed. Naruto slowly made his way to the shower, bracing himself at the doorway he sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sango: WEEEEE!! Our first chapter is up!! -...XD Naruto got so fucking drunk!

Ayame: Poor poor Gaara! XD and yes this is Sasunaru, we just needed something funny in the first chap.

Sango: Yah! So don't go and tell ur friends that it is GaaraxNaru cuz SasuNaru we all know is better than any other couple, common sense ppl!! XP

Ayame: Nice Sango! XD woohoo!! next chappy is the one I wrote! Sango-chan wrote this one.

Sango: Yepz! oh! and btw if you don't understand the whole Kyuubi and Sharingan thing, well they are both gangs in Downtown Konoha.

Ayame: Names of the gang are just so original huh? lol Anyways next chapter is Sasukes POV so keep reading! and don't forget to REVEIW!!


	2. Sharingan

**ATTENTION!!!!!: We have decided to pick this story up again after a year of not updating! This chapter has now officially been revised and rewritten for your reading :3**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when there lie is discovered?AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-Chan, so don't give me all the credit!!..lol

Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou

Ayame: Wooo! My chapy!

Sango: Yay! Another Chapter! Can't wait to read some future reviews! You guys better review! .! lol

Ayame: Seriously! XD got like 53 views in first day (damn that's a lot! XD) but no one reviewed T.T

Sango: Yah, you guys suck! XD jk jk just hope we get at least one review by 3rd chapter. But at least ppl are reading it!

Ayame: True. Anyways, everyone I hope you like this chapter! don't forget to review. We will give you a cyber cookie! lol

Sango: oh yah, I almost forgot, we would like to add an apology for the 1st chapter. u see it got kinda messed up. it wouldn't let us add the lines where they were needed and it just wouldn't work out for us ''' so yah we apologize for that. hopefully it won't do that again for this one

* * *

..::Chapter 2: Sharingan::..

Grey smoke filled the air following a long drag of a cigarette. The boy let out a sigh and pulled his head towards the sky, exposing his pale neck. Raven black hair rested past each side of his face brushing the revealed skin. His arms firmly crossed over his chest and back against the wall. Eyes drifting shut from the stars above, he listened to the sounds of the city night. He found a moment of peace that he always knew wouldn't last with a life as hard as his.

"Sasuke" The voice of his respected leader brought him out of his thoughts. With a grunt he kicked off the wall as he walked over to the back door he had found earlier. Dropping and stepping on the half gone cigarette, he calmly opened the door. Music now filled his ears overpowering the tranquility of the city sounds he experienced just moments before. Closing the door behind him he found his way through the room lit only by strobe lights. Once he found the person who so annoyingly called his name he sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Oh c'mon it's a party! You need to lighten up and have fun! Not run away" Kakashi ignored the obviously annoyed tone in his apprentice's voice.

"That's all you disturbed me for? And I wasn't running away." Sasuke deadpanned.

"He's right he isn't running away, he's just hiding!" Kiba announced his presence, and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Isn't that right? I mean I would hide too if that happened to me." He gave a big smile.

"Oh, and what happened?" Kakashi asked. He was only twenty-eight but he had grey hair, everyone acussed him of wearing a a wig but since it grows that theory was out. Along with dyeing his hair since he didn't have roots, they just called it a mystery of life.

"It's nothing" Sasuke turned away trying to avoid the subject.

"I wouldn't say getting drunk off your ass, throwing up three times, and fucking two girls in one night is nothing!" Kiba laughed and ran off before getting chased by a really pissed off Uchiha.

Kakashi was just left to be witness of the chase, he let out a small chuckle in amusement.

Kiba was easily apprehended by the much more agile Sasuke and tackled to the tiled floor. "I was drunk, Jackass!" He glared holding Kiba down by the shoulders and glaring at him.

"Well I could have included that you announced to everyone that you were going to marry the table." The brunette gave a teasing smile

"I did?"

"Dude you were so wasted!"

"That's embarrassing" The raven-haired boy sighed in defeat shaking his head, and rolled off Kiba. Once Kiba got back up to his feet still proud that he had successfully ticked off his friend, a blonde girl approached them.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" She cheered

"Go away."

"Why?" Ino whined

"Because I don't have time to deal with you." Annoyance lined his voice. After he pushed himself up to his feet he signaled Kiba to follow him.

"Harsh! Well bye Ino!" He finished by waving to her and followed close behind Sasuke, leaving Ino to pout. He redirected his attention to the Uchiha "Did she piss you off or something?

"She's been all over me lately and wont leave me alone, It's unbelieveably irritating." Kiba gave him a glare since he was talking about a fellow member of their group but before he could say anything the second oldest of the Sharingan, at twenty-one, confronted them.

"Hey" He said nonchalantly.

"Yo, Kank!" Kiba greeted him. Sasuke just gave his typical "hn" for acknowledgement

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that!?"

"Hmm" Kiba put his index finger near his temple, looked up, and tilted his head to the side to show he was thinking. "No, I like Kank better!" A big grin came from said boy. Unfortunately Kankuro didn't think it was so funny.

"I'll just call you dog boy then" Kankuro laughed triumphantly, even Sasuke had to smirk at that.

"That's an old nickname" Sasuke Interrupted

"Shut up Sasuke!" Kiba just pouted like a three year old, even going as far as to sit on the ground and cross his arms over in defiance. The other two boys just assumed he was playing around, like usual.

When Kiba was a little kid his parents were owners of a run-down pet shop in the bad neighborhood of downtown Konoha. Most of the animals there weren't in very good condition but the dogs were always seemed happy and healthy. This was because of Kiba who loved all of them. He would feed them more, give them fresh water, play with them, and walk them every day. No one ever saw the brunette without a dog, and since Sasuke was his best friend back then as well, he usually hung out with Kiba. Everyone says that's why the only animal Sasuke can tolerate is dogs.

Soon after Kiba turned seventeen his parents left the pet shop to move to Kyoto, to find a better business. Since Kiba didn't want to leave his home town or his good friends Sasuke agreed to let him move in. They ended up selling all the animals that were left to get money for food since Kiba no longer got what little money he used to from his parents, which he got for running the shop time to time. Akamaru, a small white Alaskan Retriever pup, was the only animal kept. It's been two year since then and now Akamaru is a little over hip height and lives happily with his owner and his owners best friend. Anyways, since Kiba was always around dog's he got the nickname 'dog boy'. No one ever calls him that anymore, but when they want to get on his nerves it's a quick and easy way to do so.

"Have either of you guys seen my sister?" Kankuro asked.

"Nope, probably with Shika, though." Kiba announced from the ground yawning as he sat up.

"Well you seem to be over yourself now," Sasuke remarked. "So, how many people are here?"

"Everyone!" Kiba cheered

"Oh great." the raven replied rolling his eyes.

"hn. Typical negative attitude from the Uchiha." Kankuro teased. Sasuke just ignored him

They found Temari and Shikamaru sitting at a table with Ino, Shino, and Kakashi who had all found a semi-quite area away from the club that was playing some random song that they didn't recognize as anything they knew. It was a section of the bar that was connected by a small hallway and had a guard who only let certain people pass, today he was assigned to only let in known Sharingan members.

"Well, look at this the whole gang is here!" Kakashi grinned through his mask.

"Sharingan is complete!" Ino pumped her fist in the air, while everyone just found their own conversation to participate in.

"Good, now let's get some drinks" Temari said with enthusiasm

"Temari, you know me and Kakashi are the only ones old enough to drink" Kankuro sighed

"Legally yes, but who cares about the law! And besides me and Shikamaru are nineteen, so we are only two years off." She smiled at her older brother.

"I say we all get drinks!" Kiba cheered. "Well of course, Sasuke might just marry a chair next!" He smiled evilly at said Uchiha, but his smug attitude didn't amuse Sasuke. Kiba received a solid punch to the arm by his aggravated friend.

"I will pass." Shino stated. Everyone else ordered drinks from the bar.

"Hey Sasuke I bet I can out drink you!" Kiba teased

"I'm not falling for that again." The raven-haired boy glared

"But it was hilarious last time!"

"Oh you mean when he proposed to the table?" Ino interrupted their conversation.

"How many people know about that?!" Sasuke growled in annoyance to his embarrassing night.

"Well me, Kiba, Temari and Shika were all there." The blonde giggled.

"That was a rhetorical question Ino."Shikamaru stated.

"Well he asked a question so I answered it! See maybe Shikamaru isn't as smart as everyone says!"

"Do you even know what a rhetorical question is?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yes!" Ino yelled. "Well maybe not completely..."

"You're the stupid one." Temari smirked.

"Stop calling me stupid! Why does everyone say that!"

"Because you're blonde." Kiba quickly regretted barging in when both girls stared at him and Temari punched him in the jaw sending him tot the other side of the tabel near Shino.

"You deserved that one, think before you speak." Shino voiced.

"Shut up." Kiba's spoke rubbing his hand against his throbbing cheek. "Damnit, why do I always get hit..."

"I may be a blonde but the only reason Temari isn't stupider than my is because she uses her boyfriend. That's probably the only reason she keeps him around" Ino smirked.

"Damn slut I should kick your ass!"

"I'm not a slut!"

"Fine, you're just a whore!"

"At least I'm not so poor I have to bum money off of my boyfriend!"

"That if bitch, your dead!!" All sounds were drowned out by various insults and smacks/punches.

Everyone else sitting around the table attempted to ignore the irritating screams, but it seemed impossible for Kiba. "Those two can really be annoying." He sighed. "Aren't you gonna stop them Kakashi?"

"I'm not getting involved in that." Kakashi responded taking a shot form his alcoholic drink.

"So you're just gonna let them kill each other?" Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. Kiba sat there for a few moments, the urge to explode becoming more and more prominent. "Would someone please shut them up!! They sound like a bunch of screeching monkeys!!" Kiba covered his ears. The two girls continued their war of insults. It seemed there was no end in sight to it at all.

"Calm down, they do this kinda stuff all the time. It's rather pathedic." Shino interrupted.

"Watch it! That's my sister you are talking about!" Kankuro spat.

"I said calm down not get pissed off, dumbass."

"Well aren't you mouthy today asshole!"

"You're just annoying me." Shino said calmly which irritated Kankuro even more.

"I'm gonna beat the shit outta you!" He stood out of his chair and made his way over to Shino throwing insults. The obstructed bickering between the two girls could still be heard distinctly. Shino and Kankuro's bloodshed of insults only served as an addition to the loud distracting atmosphere. As Kankuro neared Shino, Sasuke spoke up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" He sat up abruptly, slamming his fists on the table. An icy glare challenged anyone who dared to stare at the Uchiha. As if just realizing his action he relaxed his body and left grunting. Everyone witnessed the slow retreat to a door in silent uncertainty.

As long as they have known him, he never exploded like that on anyone besides Kiba. No one spoke a word, even long after Sasuke's exit. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough partying tonight." Everyone agreed and started to pack up and leave the building giving their ritual goodbyes. Kakashi shared a glance with Kiba telling him to check up on the Raven.

Kiba knew exactly where to find his friend and so he climbed the stairs to the roof. Since Sasuke was a kid he loved to look at the stars. He said it gave him a type of peace and serenity that took all stress from the world. Kiba knew that whenever Sasuke wanted to be alone he would subcontiously go on the roof and stare at the stars.

"So, what's got you so pissy?" Kiba walked over form the stairway to sit next to Sasuke.

"It's nothing." The raven replied and lit a cigarette he had pulled out earlier.

"C'mon, I know you better than that." He signaled for a cigarette and let his legs hang over the edge mimicking the younger boy. Once Sasuke handed him one he pulled out his lighter and spoke again. "You don't lose your cool like that over nothing."

"Don't worry about it." He looked away letting his midnight black bangs cover his face.

"Well I'm gonna worry about it anyways, so there's no point trying to go through it on your own." Once he finished the sentence he sighed, taking another hit of his cigarette. Sasuke did the same before speaking.

"My mom...it's her birthday today..."

"...Sasuke.." Kiba gave a sympathetic look.

"I miss her." He said for Kiba's loss for words. "Even my dad, Heh, the bastard he was." Sasuke pulled the cigarette to his mouth again before looking off at the starts that he could find so much comfort in.

It took a while for Kiba to reply, until he came up with an excellent idea. "Then let's go visit them!" He cheered.

"How can I possibly visit them?" Sasuke looked at him like he was completely crazy.

"Go to their graves. I'll go with you if you want."

"I haven't been there since they died..."

"Which is why you need to go."

"I cant...at least not right now..." He brought his knees up to his chest. The position symbolized that of a powerless child, a side Sasuke would only show to Kiba. Kiba hated seeing his best friend look so sad. He tryed to think of something he could do to ease the obviously pained look in the raven's eyes. He thought of a similar time he was scarred and stared off at the stars with a small grin

"Remember that time I wouldn't come out of the closet, because you told me that the dog catcher was looking for me to put in a kennel, and Kakashi spent two hours trying to convince me that dog catchers only catch dogs?"

Sasuke gave a small laugh and silently thanked Kiba for changing the subject. "Scaredy cat."

"Hey, we were six years old!" Kiba lightly pushed him in a playful manner.

"So are you in a better mood now Sasuke?" Kakashi asked coming up to find the two boys.

"Yes, sorry for my interruption earlier."

"No need to be so polite just cause I'm the leader, and don't apologize, it happens to everyone." Sasuke nodded understandingly.

"Well I guess I will see you two around." Kakashi waved and left Kiba and Sasuke on the now quite roof. The music from downstairs seemed to have stopped for a short time, maybe the D.J. broke something again

"I'm going home."

"No way Uchiha, not this night."

"And why not?"

"Because you're going to be lonely." Kiba gave puppy dog eyes but laughed when Sasuke merely scowled at his attempts to lighten the mood. "But seriously, I don't want you getting drunk and staying up all night thinking."

"There you go again, still looking out for me. You do realize I'm nineteen years old right?"

"Yep." Kiba smiled and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke glared but if you looked close enongh you could see he was happy that Kiba was there for him like this. Kiba just laughed as they walked to his apartment through the cool night. Sounds of the city once again filled their ears.

* * *

Sango: lol haven't you guys noticed how different the two gangs are? The kyuubi like to party and have fun and the sharingan always fight XD

Ayame: Yepz! lol and Kiba-kun is actually one of my favorite Naruto characters so he is going to be in here a lot. Plus sasuke and kiba are best friends so they are extremely close but don't see them as a couple. It is a Sasunaru fanfic.

Sango: Yah ppl. So just go and read the next chapter and review! .! lol it's really gonna suck when we are done with this story. cuz it fun writing this story lol

Ayame: don't worry sango this story is gonna be hella long! and slow moving. lol sorry people its gonna be a slow start. '' we think it makes it better.

Sango: Yah can't wait to write the real good parts! you guys are in for a treat lol

Ayame: yepz! well anyways I hope you liked this chapter. next one is back to the Kyuubi gang.

Sango: Yah! GO READ NOW! evil voiceXD

Ayame: Damn o.o...and review this chappy!


	3. A lost Memory

**ATTENTION!!!!!: We have decided to pick this story up again after a year of not updating! This chapter has now officially been revised and rewritten for your reading :3**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when there lie is discovered?AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-Chan, so don't give me all the credit!!..lol

_Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou_

Sango: woo hoo! ! Finally chapter 3 is up! Oh! And we would love to make a shout out to our very first Reviewer, Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, Thank you very much! X3

Ayame: ya! We were getting hyper from that one comment! We hope to get more reviews as we post more chapters!

Sango: Hell yah! Lol I cant wait to see the reactions we get in the very soon chapters. Lol this story is just so fun to write!

Ayame: Yepz! Well unless _someone_ asks if you wrote anything everytime they see you. . cough Sango cough

Sango: " what I just wanted to read more. Lol but where I am right now im kinda stuck. XP oh well. Anyways read this chapter and review! hope u enjoy.

Ayame: I still say we need to type up more chapters b4 we write more! I mean we are writing chapter 7 and just typed to chap 3! Well I hope to get the rest up here soon "

Sango: XD yah I was on a writing spree XD NOW READ! . XD meet u all at the bottom of the page. Review!

* * *

..::Chapter 3: A Lost Memory::..

The morning sunlight faded in and out through the windows as the clouds passed by. Iruka's eyelids fluttered slowly open, awaking to the morning sun luminating through his bedroom window. Sitting up against the headboard, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and stepped out of bed and went over to his dresser to grab a clean pair of clothes.

Today, Iruka was going to treat Naruto to some ramen at the Ichiraku House.

Iruka exited his bedroom, eyes searching around the living room and found no sign that Naruto had awoken. _'He's probably still_ _sleeping.'_ He figured. He strode into the small bathroom and locked the door behind him. The man pulled back the shower curtains back and turned on the water. Once the water was at a comfortable temperature, Iruka undressed himself and stepped in. He stood there underneath the shower head allowing the falling hot water to massage the muscles in his back.

Once again, he allowed his mind to roam over random subjects. The world around him seemed to disappear instantly. Iruka liked to take pleasure into the times where he was able to sit alone somewhere. Time just evidently halted on his account so that he could take time to reflect on some of the things that have already happened.

But continuing on with the rest of the oncoming day, Iruka shut off the water and grabbed the towel he previously had ready and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower, water dripping from body and stood in front of the white rimmed mirror. He took a small wash cloth and wiped it all over his face, drying the water that had fallen on him.

As the wash cloth uncovered his eyes and nose, Iruka gazed back at his reflection in the mirror. He put the towel down on the sinks counter and just stared at the image of a scarred man in front of him. His eyes looked upon the scar that lay across his nose. He raised his hand in the air and touched the lifelong scar. A rush of emotion overtook him as a frightful memory replayed in his mind.

"Arashi..."

_**Flashback**_

_The night was young and the weather was calm. Sounds from the city and the few cars that passed by, filled Iruka's ears. Arashi Uzumaki and his son Naruto had gone to the Ichiraku House for some ramen. Iruka would have gone when they did, but he had a few things on his hands to take care of, and right now he was on his way to meet the two._

_Iruka seized his steps at a corner, the end of a small block. He looked both ways waiting for the cars to pass. That's when he spotted Arashi running towards him down the sidewalk with 6 year old Naruto in his arms. Iruka turned to them, confused, what was going on? Desperation and fear shown in the blonde man's features as he grew near._

_"Arashi, what's going on?" He called out to him taking a few steps forward closing the gap between them. As if instantly, from the second Iruka halted, Naruto was shoved into his arms. His eyes shown of blank confusion as he stared back at Arashi._

_"Take care of Naruto for me." He drew in a deep breath wanting his breathing to slow down to a steady pace. But he knew that was impossible since he feared for his son's life._

_"Someone from the Sharingan is here to kill Naruto." He added. Iruka's heart beat sped up as dread overflowed his senses._

_"What, why?"_

_"I don't know! Just get him out of here..If you don't get him home now then im sure their will be more of them coming for I don't want that to happen.." Arashi looked at him for the moment with pleading blue eyes. Iruka's chest began to swell up with anxiety and confusion. Why the hell would someone want to kill Naruto, he is only a child! Arashi then glanced down at his silently crying son. His tiny fists were balled up under his eyes, scared._

_"Take care Naruto..." He leaned in and kissed his son's forehead._

_"No..! Daddy don't go!" Naruto cried reaching out for him. His father looked at him with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto..forgive me." He gave one last smile and rotated around to head down the sidewalk from which he came from. The blonde was only a few steps ahead when Iruka called out his name, stopping Arashi in his tracks._

_"Where the hell are you going!?" His arms tightened around Naruto with apprehension lining his voice. A light breeze blew throughout the city. Overhead, rainclouds moved in to place._

_"I'm going to stall this guy for as long as possible." He didn't even turn to face Iruka when he spoke._

_"Arashi! That's suicide!"_

_Enraged with anger and distress, Arashi hastily turned around and faced his son and his best friend. His fists clenched together as he responded._

_"I don't care! As long as I am able to protect my son."_

_"Daddy!" Tears continued to spill from the boy's eyes. He was so confused, not knowing why his father was planning on leaving him behind._

_"I'm sorry Naruto..." And with that he turned back around and sped down the sidewalk without stopping._

_"Arashi!" Iruka called out to him but there was no response form the other man. He just kept running with utter determination. Iruka growled in anger and began to pursue him, clutching Naruto tightly in his arms. He was not about to allow his best friend to practically commit suicide trying to do something near impossible. What was he thinking anyways!? He just can't do this, not after all the things that they have been through._

_"Arashi wait!" But he just wouldn't slow down. He was much of a better runner than himself. So before he even realized it, Arashi had entered into a dark ally._

_"God damnit!!"_

_Iruka's breath quickened as he frantically chased Arashi. Naruto clung onto his new caretaker desperately in fear. As Iruka rounded a final corner he became witness to a scene that will scar him for life._

_Itachi, the heir of the Sharingan gang, held out a silver pistol glinting in the moon's light. A maroon glow shone in the alleyway from a nearby streetlight. A red and black bandana proving his loyalty to the Sharingan gang, masked the bottom half of his face. The pistol was aimed directly at Arashi, but he didn't even budge almost as if he didn't care. Iruka starred emotionlessly at the offender. His corrupt and sinful eyes shifted into Iruka's direction in a sneer. All sounds of the city ceased as fear overwhelmed his senses. Time slowed down and everything fell silent._

_"Daddy!" Six year old Naruto yelled squirming in Iruka's arms. Tears staining his cheeks, he reached out for his father but he knew he was too far away. Arashi turned his head around in alarm to his son's voice._

_"Naruto!..." His eyes glanced between his crying son and frightened friend, yet it was too late for anyone to do anything to help. Itachi's finger pulled back on the trigger, releasing the pressure inside the gun's barrel. A loud bang echoed throughout the ally as the bullet pierced through the air. Iruka could feel his heart literally tighten and halt its beating, for what he saw and what Naruto saw, will scar them for life._

_Arashi's eyes widened in shock and pain. The bullet impacted right through his chest. Blood flowed out from the deep wound as he fell backwards onto the concrete ground. There was definately no chance of survival. Arashi's body lay on the ground as deep crimson blood pooled around the limp body._

_"Arashi!!" Iruka screamed out in horror. He set Naruto down and ran to his motionless friend. Naruto followed, crying uncontrollably looking at his father. Iruka knelt down next to him, his eyes scanning over his body. He couldn't believe this was happening, everything seemed to be moving so slow, he didn't understand why._

_Iruka lifted his head into Itachi's direction. His face contorted in pure anger. The murderer just stood there, a smirk lay hidden behind his black and red bandanna._

_"You bastard!!" The angered man stood to his feet, hands clenched at his sides. He was fuming with rage. Without a second thought, Iruka charged after him. He wanted revenge. He and Arashi have been friends ever since they were little children and he never expected that it would end like this. His fist was pumping in the air, clenched tightly, as he ran towards Itachi's direction._

_"Hyaaah!!"_

_"Iruka no!!" Naruto screamed remaining by his father's side._

_He drew closer to him, but Itachi never budged. Instead, when Iruka was about to make his attack, the masked assailant reached into his coats pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. As Iruka drew near, he flipped open the knife and swung it at him, slicing across the bridge of his nose. Blood dripped from the wound as Iruka fell to his knees. His hands instinctly covered his nose to try to stop the bleeding for the pain was unbearable._

_Itachi loomed over him, carefully closing the pocket knife and placing it back in his pocket. He stared down at the injured man with disgust in his eyes._

_"I suggest that you think twice before charging after me without a plan first. Because otherwise, I will kill you." And with that Itachi turned around and left out of the ally._

_Everything after that was pretty much all a blur, all Iruka could really remember was seeing his best friend getting shot. He remembered that surprised and scared look he had on his face when he noticed that him and his son were there. If only he knew what his last thoughts were, then maybe he would understand what to do next._

Brown eyes blinked multiple time as he shook the haunting memory away. Iruka looked at the reflection in the mirror and sighed. He shouldn't wallow in what happened in the past. What happened, happened, it's done and over with.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the bathroom door. Startled, Iruka snapped out of his lingering thoughts.

"Iruka, are you almost done in there?" It was Naruto at the door. He must have only woken up a few moments ago, Iruka figured.

"Yes, I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." The sleepy blonde answered yawning. Iruka's response satisfied him enough, so he decided to step into the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal to await his turn. Naruto opened one of the cupboards and scratched the top of his head, trying to decide between Cocoa Puffs or Cheerios. He didn't like having to make decisions like this, but eventually he chose the box of Cocoa Puffs. He grabbed a bowl and opened the box ready to pour all of its sugary contents into the bowl.

"You do realize that I'm treating you to ramen, right?" Naruto's big blue eyes widened with excitement. He nearly forgot all about Iruka treating him to all the ramen he can eat. How could he too, considering how in love he is with it.

"You better get ready." Iruka smiled. Without second thought, Naruto threw the bowl and box to the side, nearly breaking the glass and spilling some of the cereal onto the counter. The bowl rolled around onto the counter's surface and clashed into the sink, making both Naruto and Iruka jump. Naruto turned around and peered into the sink to find the bowl cracked along the side.

"Damn Naruto, be careful next time!" Iruka chuckled stepping towards the sink and observing the damaged bowl.

"Heh, heh oops." He flashed an idiotic grin, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

The silver bell chimed throughout the restaurant as Naruto and Iruka stepped in. It was almost 10:30am when they arrived at the Ichiraku House. They sat down at a table and waited for one of the waitresses to come by.

"So Naruto, how are you and Gaara doing?" Iruka teased. An exasperated groan escaped from Naruto's mouth.

"Why do you keep teasing me about that whole thing? I was drunk okay!?" Iruka laughed.

"You know I'm just playing. But still, I'm never going to let that up." The annoyed blonde glared just as one of the waitresses came by.

"Hello, may I take your order now?" She asked holding her black pen above the little notepad, ready to write. Iruka was ready to mouth his answer, but he stopped.

"Sakura...?"

"Oh, hey Iruka, Naruto!" Her emerald green eyes lit up with delight when she saw Naruto sitting there.

"Hey Sakura, c'mon sit down." The blonde motioned for her to sit next to him. She decided to take a short break to spend a little time with her new boyfriend. They have been going out for only a couple of months and they seemed like an adorable in most people's eyes. Sakura completly adored Naruto and was very much happy to be with him.

"What are you doing working here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Tenten kept telling me to get a real job so that I can make some real money, so here I am!" The pink haired girl smiled wrapping her small arms around Naruto's.

"Ah man, must suck to be you." He chuckled leaning back in his seat.

"Hey, Naruto, you're 18 years old you should have a job by now." Iruka mentioned.

"Yes I know. You tell me that all the time."

"But it's true. You should start thinking about applying for something."

"But there is nothing interesting to work for in this sad excuse of a city." He sighed in slight defeat. It was quite true. This city wasnt that much of a city at all. Most of it was pretty run down, and there even some roads with buildings that were completely abandoned. A long time ago when Sharingan and Kyuubi didn't even exist yet, the city of Konoha was actually a nice place. It was well kept and the police actually gave a damn. "I guess I will think about it." Letting go of Naruto's arm, Sakura picked up the notepad from the table.

"So, what could I get you two anyways?"

"Ramen as usual!"

"I'll have the same." Iruka responded. Sakura quickly scribbled some words down onto her notepad.

"I'll be back here in just a few minutes with the order." She smiled and kissed Naruto quickly on the lips before she stood up to leave.

"So, how are things between you two, Naruto?" Iruka questioned resting his elbows on the table's surface.

"Things are good, but..."

"But what?"

"But I don't really think she is the right one for me." Cerulean eyes glanced out of the window next to him displaying the dismal features across his face.

"What do you mean? Sakura is perfect for you. She adores you."

"Yes I know. I do admit that I love her, but I dunno, I just don't feel right with her." He explained.

"So what's with the look for? You worried about how to go about breaking it off with her?" Iruka felt a bit worried for the boy. He could obviously tell Naruto didn't enjoy talking about the situation. But it was already out there so might as well finish it.

"Yah I guess. She's a great girl and everything, things are just changing." He looked at Iruka to see his eyes wide and intently staring at him.

"Oh my god..." The brunette leaned a little closer over the table never losing eye contact.

"What?" Iruka lifted his hand and pointed his index finger at him, as if he either discovered something or was at least very close to discovering something.

"You're not turning gay are you?"

"WHAT!!" Naruto was shocked; he grabbed a hand full of sugar packets and aimlessly threw them at him. Iruka just laughed using his hands as a shield.

"You know I'm only kidding!"

"I don't care!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh as well.

"The look on your face! It was priceless!" Iruka was in hysterics, his eyes watering like crazy. Even though the whole comment was inappropriate in a serious conversation like this, Naruto just couldn't help it. Iruka was a complete dork sometimes. How could he have not seen that one coming?

"Well hey, it cheered you up a bit didn't it?"

"Yah a bit." Naruto chuckled wiping his eyes. It was only a few seconds after that, that Sakura stopped by with their Ramen and drinks.

"Here you guys go." Sakura smiled placing their bowls in front of them.

"Ramen!!" Naruto could hardly contain himself. Just by the Ramen's aroma wafting in from the kitchen was just enough to make him go rabid. He dug his chopsticks into the steamy bowl and began to chow down without a seconds breath.

"Damn, Naruto, slow down or you're gonna choke!" Iruka didn't have enough time to break apart his chopsticks and Naruto was already halfway finished with his bowl. Sakura giggled.

"I'll be back with a second order in a few minutes." With that, she turned around and left back into the kitchen.

"So, anyways..." Naruto quickly slurped the rest of the noodles that hung out of his mouth. "What were we talking about again?"

"The whole thing between you and Sakura."

"Oh yah, well I don't really know what I should do about it. She's too sweet and nice, I don't wanna hurt her or anything"

"Why not wait a little while longer? Take time to think about things and decide whether or not it's best to break up with her." He suggested before taking a sip from his glass of soda. "She does love you, you know." He added.

"Yah I know, that's the whole point. I guess I'm going to have to wait a while."

"Yah, oh! And plus, if you do decide to break up, she doesn't have to worry about not ever seeing you again cause she hangs out with the gang all the time." With this, Iruka had hoped to brighten up his confused mind. And he was glad to see that Naruto smiled at this.

"Thanks for the advise Iruka."

"Hey, anytime. I'm always here to help you out."

"Maybe that's why you're such a good leader." Naruto stated finishing his bowl of Ramen.

"I don't do anything special. I'm just here is all."

"Well actually you do. You help out everyone. When someone needs help, you're always there. Like with me, when my father died you were always there for me. I enjoyed having you there, and I still do. Heh, I don't know what I would have done without you back then." Naruto raised his eyes to look at Iruka smiling calmly at him.

"I care about you Naruto, I did then and I still do. Those times for you were very rough without your dad, I have to admit, it was pretty rough for me too. You lost your dad and I lost my best friend. But we made it through, and now look at us, you are just the same as you were before your father died."

"Thanks Iruka"

Iruka smiled again stirring his ramen noodles together. A moment passed before Iruka spoke up again.

"So you never answered my question from before. You're not turning gay are you?" Iruka questioned quite nonchalantly, but a smirk was beginning to appear on his face. Naruto nearly choked on the root beer going down his throat.

"NO!! Of course not!" And once again Iruka had to shield himself from the on-coming army of flying sugar packets. Both laughing themselves to tears.

* * *

Sango: Eeee! Onto Chapter 4! Ayame wrote that one. lol tries to remember what it was about…Oh yah! XD I remember now.

Ayame: nice. But don't want to spoil it so you'll just have to read next chappy to find out!

Sango: Yep! So yah… review this chappy and FAV it too! Lol

Ayame:Chapter 4 & 5 should be up soon! But in the mean time please review! .

Sango: NOW REVIEW! .!! XD


	4. My Choice

**ATTENTION!!!!!: We have decided to pick this story up again after a year of not updating! This chapter has now officially been revised and rewritten for your reading :3**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when there lie is discovered?AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightfangirForever4 a.k.a Sango-Chan, so don't give me all the credit!!..lol

_Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou_

Sango: OMG! collapses X.X finally! sorry for taking so long to post this chapter.

Ayame: Yah, I was suppose to type it but I was too lazy so she had to! XD

Sango: Yah, plus I was on a writing spree and I kept bothering her bout chap 6. lol ''

Ayame: I was about to freakin shoot you! . Oh btw we just recently found out that Arashi;s real name is Minato. '' Sorry but we have to keep it Arashi now.

Sango: Yah, besides Arashi sounds a whole hell of a lot better anyways. Minato sounds too English...! ew lol Oh! And with chapter 5, we might post it in just a week. Don't worry, we have it all typed up but we still need to do some editing. so DON'T WORRY! It wont take forever like with this chapter.

Ayame: It didn't take that long! I mean a lot of authors don't update for months! . Anyways, this is my chapter about Sasuke's P.O.V so enjoy!

..::Chapter 4: My choice::..

A small light swung barely revealing the small table in the secluded room. Fierce glares were exchanged over the table and seriousness settled on their faces. Not one hint of weakness showed between the contestants. It was a battle of wits.

"Full house!!" Kakashi slammed five cards on the table with a victorious grin. Sighs and groans were heard from the other players.

"Shit! He beat us again!" Kiba revealed a defeated expression smacking his cards down.

"Damn." Sasuke leaned back in his chair with his usual cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"You guys really do suck at Poker." Kakashi teased.

"Shikamaru could have beaten you easy!" Kiba fought back.

"That's because he can count cards." Sasuke added.

"Where is Shikamaru anyways, and Kankuro? Them and Temari are usually apart of our Poker games." Ino finally spoke up.

"Yeah, that's a good question." Kiba agreed now noticing the three empty seats at the table.

As if on que the doors to the dark hazy room flew open and a panting Shikamaru came rushing in.

"We can't find Temari...anywhere, she isn't anywhere in the building or at her place. Kankuro is out looking for her now. We need help."

Everyone sitting around the table stopped and stared at Shikamaru's worried face. It was never a good think for a member of a gang to go missing, especially when it was duck and nightfall was coming in a city full of dangerous people and worse, other gangs. Being alone at night is just asking for something bad to happen. Once this news was out everyone immediatly got up and rushed outside. They had to find Temari soon or somethin was going to happen if it didnt already.

"Kankuro, we heard about Temari! What should we do?" Ino asked seeing Kankuro rejoining the group.

"Damn, this is never good at all, especially at a time like this." Kiba spoke running a hand through his hair.

"I say we break up into groups. There are seven of us, so lets break up into three groups. We will cover more ground that way." Kakashi ordered "Kiba and Sasuke can be one group. Kankuro, Shino, and Ino can be another and me and Shikamaru will be in the last one." He acted quickly. After everyone was assigned their groups, they split up into different directions.

It was becoming colder as time passed. Clouds moving in closer together showing signs of an oncoming storm. Shikamaru was becoming impatient after only ten minutes of searching, where the hell was that girl? Him and Temari have been together for a full two years. He was not willing to let anything happen to her now.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, we'll find her. She's a tough girl, she can take care of herself." Kakashi reassured him. Shikamaru only nodded to his leader and continued down the sidewalk on the east border of their territory.

Kankuro and his group wasn't having much luck either. They searched everywhere for her and wasn't finding any clue leading to where she might be. Ever since Gaara's betrayal many years ago, Kankuro has held onto his sister and did everything for her. There was no way he would lose the only family he had left.

"Damnit! where is she?" He cursed under his breath.

"Kankuro! We found something!" Ino called out from one of the allys. Kankuro quickly turned her direction in some mix of anticipation and fear.

Both Kankuro and Shino turned around to see Ino come rushing to them holding what appears to be Temari's cell phone in her hand. "It's her cell." Was all the girl could say. She handed it to Kankuro so he could examine it. He stared at the phone for a few seconds and looked back up, his dark eyes moved over every detail in front of him, his mind racing.

"She's still here." He anxiously pushed passed Shino and Ino and stepped further into the ally, hoping to find his sister, alive.

He frantically searched the walls of the narrow space, knocking over anything in his way. The further he went the darker it became, effectively weakening his sight. He called out for Temari repeatedly, but there was no responce. Kankuro's hope began to diminish. Until Shino uncovered what seemed to be a figure, out from a couple of broken boards.

"That's her!!" Kankuro proclaimed and shoved Shino out of the way to get to her.

After successfully uncovering her, he tried to shake her awake.

"She's just unconscious We need to take her back to.." Ino was cut off.

"Kyuubi did this to her!" Kankuro interrupted standing to his feet. "I swear I'll kill them for touching my sister!"

"You should wait until she wakes up before swearing such a thing." Ino's voice was uncertain trying not to piss him of more.

"But I know it was them! Who else would want to hurt her?!" He hissed back and carefully placed Temari on his back. "Tell the others we found her. I'm going to take her somewhere safe." Shino did as he was told, calling the rest of the gang and announcing the findings of Temari. The clouds overhead now staining the sky a dark grey.

Temari was spread across a small bed still unresponsive to all around her. Shikamaru was seated beside her and held her hand to his forehead, glad that she is safe. In the back of the room, Sasuke leaned against the wall, eyes closed. Kankuro paced throughout the room seeming to get more irritated with every step he took.

His mind was racing, he knew for a fact that it was the Kyuubi that did this to her. Whats worse is the question of what they could have done to his sister. Oh, how he couldn't wait to get his hands on whoever hurt her. Kankuro's fingertips tingled with the anticipation of what he could do. It's been a half hour since they brought Temari back, and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Sasuke!" Kankuro's sharp voice broke the silence of the room. Sasuke just slowly opened his black eyes as acknowledgment.

"Come with me." Both boys exited the room to find a more secluded area.

"We need to get revenge! I will not just let them do this to my sister!" Kankuro yelled at Sasuke.

"And what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't care what we do! The ones that did this deserve to be beaten to a bloody pulp!" They stared silently at each other in a familiar annoyance.

"Why don't you just ask Kakashi, he is the leader." Sasuke spoke still unfazed until he was unexpectedly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and shoved against the nearby wall. The raven's face still held his unconcerning scowl.

"You know he is against this kind of thing!" Kankuro growled close to the raven's face. "You have to help! I can't do this on my own."

"Let go of me." Sasuke deadpanned and gripped the offenders wrist with strength and calmly moved the paralyzed hand away.

"Don't you want to be a good leader? Well, good leaders don't just let their comrades get hurt." He began to taunt him. Sasuke sighed in slight defeat.

"Just shutup already. Go find Shino, I'll get Kiba." Sasuke pushed Kankuro away and started to leave to get Kiba.

"We are leaving tonight."

After finally getting the other two to comply, the four guys began walking in the cover of the darkness through the alleyways memorized by both Kyuubi and Sharingan. No one was completely confident. Out of all of them, Kiba seemed the most uneasy. He knew from the start that this wasn't gonna end well.

"So how exactly are we gonna do this?" Shino asked.

"I don't know, ask the genius who pinned me to a wall to get me to agree to this."

Cracking his knuckles, Kankuro replied with a smug grin plastered on his face. "I just figured we go in and kick some ass." His statement didn't seem to make anyone feel better. He never fooled around, and this time was no exception, which made the situation even more tense.

"What the hell kind of an idea is that?!" Kiba screamed. "Why didn't we just take Shikamaru with us. He could have made a better plan than any of us!"

"Because his isn't a fool. He knows this is suicide, and he would never agree to this anyways." Shino spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, he wouldn't leave Temari's side when she is in this condition. Which is where her brother should be."

"Shut it! I'm ensuring that this never happens again!"

"The only thing you're ensuring is our death." Shino and Kankuro just glared at each other standing side by side.

"So, Kankuro, since you seem to know what exactly what we are gonna do. Then could you tell us..." There was a pause before Shino finished. "...Where the hell are we gonna find the damn Kyuubi gang?"

Kankuro sighed. "Just follow me, I know where I'm going."

Exiting one of the alleyways and continuing their search on the non-busy street, anxiousness kept building inside Kiba. He didn't really wanna do this, it didn't seem right. Plus all the arguing wasn't making him feel any better.

"Sasuke."

"What?" The raven turned around in time to be dragged back away from the other two.

"This doesn't feel right. I don't think this is a good idea." Worry and confusion obviousy lining his voice.

"C'mon Kiba, I'm not gonna let us get into a too bad of a situation. The only reason why i came was to keep Kankuro off my back." Sasuke explained.

"I just really don't wanna do this."

"Let's just get this done and over with. The sooner we have Kankuro shut up about this, the faster we get back to our normal lives, okay?" Kiba sighed looking down at the cement below him.

"..Fine, but lets hurry up with this okay?" Kiba finally complied. Sasuke smiled but it soon faded as he heard Kankuro's voice.

"Hey! Are you two little girls coming or not?!" He was seriously getting impatient.

"Yes we're coming, quit complaining." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and turned around to continue with the other two.

Twenty minutes had passed since then. Things were becoming even more heated between the boys. Shino was the first to stop Kankuro so they could get some things straight.

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Of course I do. We just take a left over here and..." Kankuro paused to look around. Sasuke sighed. this was becoming pointless.

"This is useless, we have no idea where to find them, lets just go home."

"I agree with Sasuke." Kiba eagerly chimed in, still trying desperately to avoid the situation.

"Cowards!" Kankuro spat.

"We aren't cowards, we're being smart."

"Damn it you're pissing me off with your cool guy act Shino." Shaking with anger, he clenched his fist, ready to strike at any moment.

"Leave it to that dumbass to start a fight in the middle of the street for idiotic reasons." Sasuke sighed to himself.

But suddenly, a noise nearby around the corner caught everyone's attention. The arguing subsided and they all froze, shifting their eyes towards the faint voice. They all moved quickly and silently against the opposite building, backs against the wall. Since they were out in the middle of the night in enemy territory they stayed in an uneasy silence, listening for any clues to who it or they were. Even the slightest movement or sound could seal their fate if it was an entire gang.

_'If that idiot got us caught i swear...' _Sasuke thought peering around the corner, yet seeing no one yet. _' Wait a minute, why does it sound like the guy is reading from a...is he reading from a grocery list??' _"Umm...I don't think it's a big deal. I mean it's probably a civilian." Kiba chuckled timidly for being so worried about nothing.

"I say we check it out anyway." Kankuro stated.

"What, you've taken an interest in attacking defenseless people now?" Questioned Shino.

"I'm gonna tear your fucking head off so i wont have to hear your voice ever again Bug Bastard!"

"Ooo, that's so original." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Can we go home now guys?" Kiba pleaded.

"No one is leaving until I say so!" Kankuro spat advancing closer to where the unfamiliar voice came from.

"Stubborn as always."

Kankuro had already been moving towards the street. When he looked around the second corner he spotted a man with the scar across his nose.

"Hey, come here guys, this guy looks familiar." The others proceeded. Shino and Sasuke recognized him instantly.

"That is the most recent leader from the Kyuubi gang. He replaced the old leader after his death a few years ago." Sasuke cringed as he knew what Shino was speaking of.

Shino continued with his speech, whispering. "His name is Iruka Umino. From what I've seen he is the most caring leader they have had. Unfortunately he isn't the best fighter so that's the reason the gangs reputation fell. If you guys did your research like Kakashi assigned you would know all this."

"So basically your saying he's a pussy and if we destroy him, his gang would fall into mourning?" Kankuro grinned sadistically.

"Theoretically, yes." Shino bluntly stated.

"You know its against our gang's principals to assassinate in secrecy like this! If we kill, we kill fair!" Kiba harshly stated quietly enough so he wouldn't be heard by Iruka.

"They were the ones that hurt my sister!"

"We don't know that for sure! We cant just kill someone like this for false accusations!" Kiba pleaded.

"He has a point. Rules cant be changed unless Kakashi is here. So if you do this your punishment could be severe." Shino began.

"But since Kakashi isn't here to change the rules, technically Sasuke, being the future leader, could change the rule in a situation of great importance." Kankuro finished for him, an evil sneer plastered on his face as his eyes stalked Iruka.

"Wh..what?" Sasuke seemed surprised. He didn't even want to get involved in this conversation, but now he _would _have to make the final decision. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"No! Don't put your responsibility on Sasuke! He isn't the leader!" Kiba was getting pissed.

"But he is the future leader! So that means he is responsible and to be a good leader he would know this chance doesn't come very often."

"To be a good leader you don't break the rules!" Kiba clenched his fist tight.

"You're too weak! When is comes to revenge it doesn't matter! Did you forget that my sister is unconscious because of them!"

"How many times do I have to say, you don't have any proof of that!"

"Who the fuck else would!?" The heated battle between the boys continued. Kiba glanced over at Sasuke refocusing his attention on him.

"Sasuke..If you give him permission you will regret it, trust me. Please.." He begged. The raven had no idea what to do.

"We don't have time for this, he's going to get away!" No one payed the slightest attention to him. "Fine! I'll kill him myself!"

"No! Damnit stop him!" Sasuke ordered, but it was too late. Kankuro had already begun charging after his new found victim.

Iruka had noticed something in the corner of his eye, running right for him. He turned to look, but it was too late, he had no time to get away. Kankuro grabbed a hold of him and shoved him into a brick wall, just as the others stopped by his side. The boys circled around the Kyuubi leader starring at his shocked and confused expression.

"There, now either way, we hurt him and already broke the rule. It's up to Sasuke if we finish the job."

"What the hell is going on!?" Iruka's eyes shone the hint of fear and bewilderment as he struggled to free himself.

"Damnit Kankuro! Sasuke don't! Shino say something!" Kiba desperately shouted.

"I'm not getting involved in this." A quiet response was all that was heard.

"Sasuke, if you say yes, you will be known as a better leader for the future. And now, punishment isn't an option, we get it either way." An evil sneer layed across his face.

Sasuke couldn't believe this was actually happening. He kept his calm steady look on the outside, but on the inside, he was frantically searching his mind for an answer. Kiba and Kankuro weren't helping that much either with their demanding.

'Shutup." Shino's voice was powerful enough to catch everyone's attention.

"This is his choice. So what is your answer Sasuke?"

* * *

**ATTENTION!!:** From now on there will be previews at the end of every chapter! and if you don't read this then its your own damn fault! XP

Ayame: Oooo, suspenseful!! XD Well people this is the beginning of everything in our story! We are finally done with the intro chapters!! Woo hoo! XP

Sango: Yes finally! even tho it may seem to take a while to get to the first Sasunaru, kawaii-ness, I'm sure you will find these chapters interesting...Hopefully. lol

Ayame: Yah we are really hoping the popularity on this story foes up! '' But next chap is gonna be a big surprise!

Sango: Yah, so read read read READ!! and reveiw

Ayame: Or else we will start using subliminal messaging!!

Sango: You have been warned...:D

..:PREVIEW:..

_If I had a final wish it would be that...Naruto...I'm..so sorry..._


	5. Bloodshed

**ATTENTION!!!!!: We have decided to pick this story up again after a year of not updating! This chapter has now officially been revised and rewritten for your reading :3**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when there lie is discovered? AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-Chan, so don't give me all the credit!!..lol

_Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou_

Ayame: chapter 5 is finally here!! XD Now things should start to pick up in the story line!

Sango: Hellz yah! And thank god we are finally moving on with the story. It took us forever to upload the last chapter and we are sorry for that! Gomennasai!! '' Ayame's computer was pissing us all off! XD

Ayame: I hate my computer!! You would not believe how many issues there were! Well hopefully everything is fixed and it won't stop us from uploading again.

Sango: Yah, ur computer was being a bitch ass whore! XD We would have uploaded a lot sooner but my comp didn't even have Microsoft word, so yah...lol

Ayame: Well, we should get on with the story now so read and review! .

* * *

..::Chapter 5: Bloodshed::..

Laughter filled the room as everyone in the Kyuubi gang made themselves at home in Naruto and Iruka's apartment. Everyone was enjoying themselves, just hanging out together, doing whatever. It was a common occurance nowadays, since their new leader took on a more friendly way of running the gang.

Sakura sat on the couch leaning back with her head on Naruto's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The others occupied other open seats in the room

"Well, looks like we're all out of potato chips." Chouji brought the open bag of the potato chip bag towards his face so he could check if he missed anything or not. After the observation, without caring he took the bag and threw over his head letting it fall to the floor behind him.

"Hey! You're gonna have to pick that up, you know that, right piggy?" Naruto chuckled.

"I'll do it later. Wait a minute, I heard that! I'm not a freakin pig!" Everyone just laughed at that.

"You know, come to think of it, we are missing a few things." Tenten stated looking over the empty cheese dip and salsa bottles. There was a small moment of silence as the gang stared at the empty containers and the discarded chip bag. Then looked around at the empty bottels and soda cans, they were all gone aswell.

"Maybe we should all go out and buy a few things." Gaara suggested.

"Aww, but I don't wanna go anywhere tonight." Naruto whined like a little child. "Plus, we shouldn't go out this late at night anyways."

"But c'mon Naruto!" Chouji, Tenten and Gaara were all up and excited to go out into the cool night. They were even starting to grab their coats. The rest, Neji, Hinata, Sakura and of course Naruto still wasn't too sure about it.

"Well okay then. Your guy's loss. We're gonna go out then." Chouji grabbed a hold of the doorknob ready to turn it, but stopped when he heard Iruka's voice.

"Where are you three going?"

"They wanna go out and buy some more chip dip and maybe some other things." Naruto explained standing to his feet. Iruka smiled.

"Don't worry about it guys. I can go get whatever you need. Just have fun I'll be back in a little while." He grabbed his coat from the back of one of the kitchen chairs he stood by. The three that stood by the door merely shrugged their shoulders and sat back down, agreeing that Iruka was gonna do the chore.

"No, Iruka you don't have to do that. We'll live without all that stuff."

"No, I want to Naruto. You guys just go and have fun. I'll be back in a bit, I promise." Naruto sighed in slight defeat.

"Well, okay then. Don't take too long."

"Don't worry, I won't." Iruka gave one last calm smile before ruffling his hand through Naruto's blonde hair and leaving out the door.

* * *

A flash of white light struck through the dark sky, and water droplets started to echo on the cemet. Slow at first small droplets filled the air creating a sort of mist over the city. The smell of fresh water overpowered any other smell. On any other day, rain was welcomed to this part of town, it helped to cleanse the air at least a little bit, but right now the rain only seemed to mock the four boys standing in it.

"Shut up!" Shino's voice disrupted all the noise. "It's Sasuke's choice. What is your order Sasuke?"

Many thoughts ran through his head as he desperately searched for a response. All the points previously said by Kiba and Kankuro raced through his mind. The voices were beginning to drive him mad and if this kept up anymore he would go insane. He had to say it now.

"Yes...Do it...But don't kill him..." Sasuke kept an unfazed look despite his inner struggle.

Kiba went completely pale. His best friend had just sealed the death sentence on the innocent man, he couldn't believe it.

"Sasuke take it back!"

"It's too late, he gave the order and now this mother fucker is dead!" Kankuro cracked his knuckles and looked down at Iruka with dark sinister eyes. If looks could kill, Iruka would have been dead already.

Iruka watched in utter horror as each knuckle was slowly cracked. Fear built up inside him. He had never been this scarred in his life, except for the incident with Itachi. Only this time he knew he wasn't going to escape.

"Ah, look, he is trembling. Heh I'm going to enjoy this!" Kankuro seemed overjoyed knowing he was about to kill; once again. Even Sasuke and Kiba were frightened by the sudden change in personality.

"You must remember he has killed many people. After killing for long, most people develop a side that enjoys killing...Growing up on a place like Suna village would be vicious. He is probably reliving the old days. He isn't in control anymore, It's his old self...I wouldn't interrupt this if I were you." Shino explained still watching Kankuro. The other two cringed.

With haste, Kankuro's fist collided along the side of Iruka's face, slamming him across the pavement. Blood ran down from his nose to his jaw and dripped onto the cement.

"Aww, looks like I broke your nose! That was for my sister." Kankuro's grin only grew larger. "Don't worry, I'm gonna make this long and painful."

"He's not even defending himself..." Kiba spoke in a hushed voice taking a step back.

"There's no point...Damnit Kankuro I thought he would make it quick..." Sasuke said frustrated, beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face. He wrapped an arm around his stomach; he wasn't sure how much of this he could take. It was sickening the thought that he was allowing this to happen.

Kankuro grasped the collar of Iruka's T-shirt and slowly brought him to eye level. Iruka had just one eye open. He tried to free himself by grabbing Kankuro's arm. But when he was lifted off the ground from the extent of Kankuro's arm, he was defenseless.

Kankuro chuckled and slammed him into the brick wall with unimaginable force. The pain was unbearable. It felt like his back went completely through the wall.

"You...you mentioned something about...your sister right?" Somehow he was still able to speak regardless of the pain.

"Yeah, you or one of your little pests hurt my sister. And you're the one paying for it."

"I'm...positive no one would go...against me like that..." It was getting tougher to be able to speak or breathe because the killer's hand had carefully wrapped around his throat.

"We all have traitors. I'm sorry you'll never get to find out who it was." Once he finished he tightly closed his fist as preparation for his next punch.

"This one might sting a little!" Kankuro let go of Iruka's neck, with perfect timing and precise aim he struck him perfectly in the gut. The power behind the punch caused his stomach to cave in around the fist. Blood immediately spat into the air. This time some of the bricks broke from the sheer contact on them.

Still in total shock, he rolled off Kankuro's fist, falling onto the cement once again, face down. Pain finally set in, and Iruka's pupils shrunk to mere dots before letting out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout that part of the city.

"Fuck I'm going to be sick! Kiba, we gotta get outta here!"

Kiba, who was horrified, dropped to his knees. "This is...unreal...Make him stop!!"

"I suggest you go with Sasuke. It will only get worse from here." Shino recommended. Kiba and Sasuke agreed and ran away from the scene and waited until the job was finished.

"Greeah!!" Iruka yelled oulling himself to his knees so he could holding his sides as tight as he could. "Damn it!" He never felt this much pain before. Never in his life had he been so brutally beaten down.

"That hurt my hand! That kinda blow must have broken at least four of your ribs and I didn't even aim for them." Kankuro laughed. He took pleasure in ever sound coming from his prey. He increased the torture by stepping on Iruka's back, knocking him back down and putting all his weight onto it.

More blood escaped Iruka's mouth, and every time Kankuro applied more pressure more of the crimson liquid was coughed and puked onto the cement. "Wh...why...why now..." Iruka looked up at the crying sky. He couldn't tell if it was rain, blood or his tears running down his face. He could barely tell what anything was anymore, his vision was turning black.

'_Arashi...Naruto...Everyone...I'm sorry...I don't think I'm coming home tonight...But I want to thank you all for making my life what it was...Arashi, you were the first person to ever care about me after I was orphaned. You were like a father to me, but most of all, you were my best friend...I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to help you when you needed it most, and now I can't even serve your last wish...Naruto...Well maybe I will see you soon when this is all over..._

_Naruto...I can't believe this is happening...Please understand how sorry I am...Now you will have to be alone...again...You already lost your dad, I didn't want it to happen again...I wanted so much to watch you grow up...But I have gotten to see you grow, until now...I guess I should be great full. Hn, raising you made these years the happiest of my life...I want to tell you I love you, like you were my son. That's how I have always seen you, and I hope you can someday find the right person and live a normal life...I never wanted this life full of death and sorrow for you. I want you to be happy...If I had a final wish, it would be just that...Naruto...I'm...so sorry..'_

All the memories of Iruka's life played over and over in his mind for what seemed to be forever. It was like he was reliving everything that had happened to him, good and bad. He didn't care if his life carried death and murder to ones he loved the most; he just wished that he would relive everything all over again.

"You dozed off there." Kankuro watched with that same smirk.

"You're know that don't you? Hell you probably can't even feel a thing anymore. Am I right? Well, I'll just have to fix that now wont I?" Kankuro firmly placed his foot on the tri-cep of Iruka's extended arm. He leaned down by his prey to see his facial expressions. His smile was bigger than ever when he grabbed a hold of Iruka's wrist. His eyes were almost demonic carrying no sign of emotion.

Iruka was fully aware of what was about to happen to him. And he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it.

Kankuro stood above Iruka and slowly brought the limp wrist up towards himself. His foot was doing the job of stopping the arm from moving. Instead it was being pulled against all bones and muscles. Iruka's cries of pain became louder the farther his arm was manipulated and mutilated.

By the time Kankuro had pulled it far back enough, the sound of breaking bones filled the air. Iruka froze for a second, before his last scream had escaped.

"GREEEAAAAHH!!"

The scream carried on for miles throughout downtown Konoha. Blood and saliva spat from his throat. His eyes barely had pupils anymore.

Kankuro held the forearm perpendicular to the rest of his arm. Deep red liquid quickly pooled around the pulled back appendage.

"Hn.." Kankuro dropped the wrist; satisfied, and simply left with Shino following behind.

Iruka was left with a complete shattered elbow. Part of the bone broke through the skin causing him to lose a great amount of blood.

'_It's all going black...I can't see anymore...But the pain..it's subsiding...This is really the end...'_

"Goodbye...Naruto.."

* * *

It's only been a couple of minutes since Iruka had left for the market and the party was easily brought back to life. Beer cans littered the coffee table, and a couple of beer stains layed deep within the carpet.

Blue eyes scanned the entire living room finding it a complete mess. Everything was out of order and it was starting to annoy Naruto. Sighing, he decided to try to get everyone's attention to at least clean up a bit.

"Guy's this place is a freakin mess, we need to clean it up."

"Aw, but Naru-channn." Sakura whined. "We were having fun."

"I'm not saying to stop the party, I just wanna keep the place clean and contained." He explained grabbing a few of the empty beer cans that had fallen to the floor.

"I'm beginning to think that allowing Iruka to go to the store was a bad idea. I mean, he actually knows how to keep a clean house better than I can."

"Yeah, that's pretty true." Gaara teased. In an instant Naruto's eyebrows furrowed into an annoyed glare. Glancing down at the pile of cans in his arms, he grinned evilly to himself.

Gaara had completely ignored Naruto for the time being. Besides he was too busy joking around with the rest of the gang. But after one of the jokes, Gaara's laughter was cut short by a flying beer can hitting his temple.

'What the fuck was that!?" The redhead's first assumption was to look over at Naruto. And his assumption was correct. The blond stood there, trying to hold back his laughter through a dorky grin.

"Why you little...!" Gaara jumped out of his seat and charged after Naruto.

"Oh shit!" He quickly dropped all the cans onto the floor in defense and with haste, ran away from Gaara.

"Get back here blondie!"

"Not a chance!" Both guys ran all throughout the living room with everyone watching and cheering them on. Naruto chuckled to himself, glancing back to see how far Gaara was behind, he wasn't that far.

"Heh! Bad idea. Chouji! Help me out here!" With those words spoken Naruto knew he was gonna be in some trouble. '_Fuck' _As he turned around, his worse fear did happen. Chouji stood there, with his arms extended outwards waiting to hold down the fugitive.

"Shit!" Naruto had no time to escape. Soon enough, Chouji's arms tightly enveloped him. He was no match for the capturer; he had already used most of his energy for running.

"Okay Gaara! Have at him!"

"Heh! This is gonna be fun." A smirk lay across Gaara's features as he cracked each one of his knuckles. Naruto searched his mind over and over trying to figure out a plan to escape. The red-haired man was slowly closing the gap between them when at the right time, something hit Naruto.

"Oh my god! Look Gaara! A distraction."

"Huh, what where?" He followed the direction in which his finger was pointing.

_'Now that I have him distracted' _He Then turned around to Chouji with a smirk.

"Chouji Look! There's a bag of potato chips on top of that fridge!"

"What really!?" Chouji turned away from him and stormed into the kitchen, desperately searching on top of the fridge.

"Haha! So long sucker!" Naruto was already running towards the couch when Gaara finally popped out of his drunken daze of looking at a random spot on the ceiling.

"What the fuck! How dare you!" Gaara laughed once again chasing the uncanny criminal. Sakura and Hinata were talking with Neji about something random, forgetting about the chase involving the other three. The two girls turned around and screamed seeing Naruto heading right for them.

"Look out! I shall use my ninja skills to get away from this bastard!" Naruto warned with pride.

In an instant both girls ducked down on the couch. And as proof of his warning, Naruto's hands grabbed onto the back of the couch and using all of his strength; he pushed himself up and soaring through the air.

"Shit Naruto!" Neji didn't think he was actually going to go through with it. He quickly ran out of the way so he won't get trampled.

Gaara soon followed suit, jumping over the couch. Yet he was still behind. Naruto landed himself on the couch and leaped onto the floor just before Gaara landed on the couch. The blonde began to leap off the floor but that spelt trouble for him. One of his feet got caught on the rug and he tripped.

"No! Naruto run!" Shouted Sakura. He would have tried to run but Gaara had already leaped after him.

"Your days of running away are done and over with buddy!"

And soon it was all over. Gaara ended the chase, pinning him to the floor.

"Okay Chouji, you can stop looking for the bag of potato chips now, I've got him." A victorious grin layed on his face.

"Oh great!"

"No, no guys, I'm done running around. I don't have the energy."

"We can tell." Stated Neji.

"Aw, is the poor little baby getting tired?" Gaara teased allowing Naruto to sit up.

"Hey! Don't talk to my Naru-chan like that ever again!" Sakura defended him.

"No, I'm serious guys. I've had my exercise for tonight." Naruto stood to his feet, stretched out his arms and yawning.

"Hmph, well you're no fun."

"Gaara, I'm beginning to think you're drunk." Neji declared. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Naruto's eyes roamed over the entire living room to see it still very much a mess. _'Just great' _He just wasn't up to cleaning anything at all. He continued to observe the place, until his eyes caught sight of the time on the clock. 8:45pm

"Uh, hey guys, how long ago was it that Iruka left for the store?" A sudden feeling of dread hit Naruto, why hadn't he come back yet?

"Um, like 8:15 or 8:20. Why?" Neji responded.

"Because he should be here by now. What's taking him so long?"

"C'mon Naruto, for all we know he could be on his way right now." Sakura tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, true. But still.." The fretful blond began to pace back and forth. "..Something for some reason doesn't feel right though."

"Naruto you worry too much. Just relax, he will be here any minute, don't worry."

"Actually Gaara, I kinda agree with Naruto. I mean you never know, there's only one way to find out." Neji turned to the blond. "You're gonna have to go out there to find him."

"You know what, you're right. That's exactly what I'm gonna do. Thanks Nej." Naruto stepped passed everyone and grabbed his coat from one of the kitchen chairs.

"So wait, Naruto, You're gonna go out there and look for Iruka?" Sakura questioned standing next to him.

"I have to, don't worry I'll be back. I need to figure out what's taking him so long."

"Well, okay, be careful." He quickly laid a kiss on her lips before he reached the door.

"I'll call if there is anything wrong okay?" Everyone just nodded and watched him leave out the door. He closed the door behind him and pulled his hood over his head to shield himself of the rain.

_'..Iruka, I hope everything is alright...'_

* * *

Sango: woo hoo!! Finally we got this one up

Ayame: How can you say woo hoo after THAT!!

Sango:….oh yah huh? –sweatdrops-..lol well either way, even tho this was a really messed up chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it

Ayame: Ya and sorry for killing someone in the story so soon but it was necessary to get the story moving along.

Sango: yah, and apparently when I ask her whose Idea it was originally top kill him, she keeps saying that it was mine. XP which I really don't remember ever suggesting it XP

Ayame: Well you have short term memory loss so im not surprised you don't remember!

Sango: heh heh –sweatdrop- oh well I guess…anyways, hopefully we get to see more reviews from u guys and from many other new people too!

Ayame: btw THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people who reviewed/faved/alerted!! We love you guys!

Sango: Yep yep yep!..now read onto to the next chapter…..well, we kinda have to finish typing it and uploading it first….but you get the idea!! XD..R&R!

.:PREVIEW:.

_Kankuro took a last glance at his leader and turned to Sasuke, a plotting smirk glaring at him. "Go ahead Sasuke, explain it to him."_


	6. Tragic bonds

**ATTENTION!!!!!: We have decided to pick this story up again after a year of not updating! This chapter has now officially been revised and rewritten for your reading :3**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when there lie is discovered?

AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-chan, so give don't me all the credit!!..lol

Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou

Sango: eep! we are getting closer and closer to the good parts and I'm really glad it's not going so slow like with when we were trying to post chap 4 lol

Ayame: Be warned this chapter is SAD!! T.T hope u like it anyways tho! XD

Sango: I almost had a hard time writing..but there will be other parts that will be worse ...ahem! So shall we get on to the story?

* * *

..::Chapter 6: Tragic bonds::..

The sky was dark as more rain clouds moved in. It was already raining, had been for a while now. Sounds of thunder were heard off into the distance.

Naruto pulled his hood farther over his head trying to shield himself of the rain. He continued searching, walking along the streets hoping to see Iruka turn around one of the corners with a smile on his face as he saw Naruto. He would tell Iruka he was starting to get worried so he decided to go look for him. Iruka would reassure him that everything was fine and they would walk home together. But each corner that Naruto would come across and no one remotely familiar was there, his heart clenched a little tight each time.

"Iruka, where are you...?" He spoke quietly to himself. Walking along the sidewalk, Naruto kept his eyes focused on the people around him, hoping Kyuubi's leader would emerge from the small crowd. Yet all that was taken away when a loud painful scream erupted from somewhere in the city. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, fear rushed through him. His hand gripped at his chest where his heart would not stop racing. That voice was so familiar.

_'...You guys have fun, I'll be back in a bit, I promise...'_

Something was wrong; there was no doubt about that. Without hesitation, Naruto darted out into the street in the direction from where the scream came from. He didn't care what so ever if he had a few cars stop abruptly because of him, instinct took over him. He had to figure out what caused that scream. Out of breath from running, Naruto chose to walk the sidewalk alongside a deserted road. The place as old, the majority of the buildings were boarded up. It was eerie, especially at night in the pouring rain.

Naruto kept his eyes open for any sign that would lead him to Iruka. Each second that passed was more painful for him. Knowing that there is a possibility that that scream of pain could be Iruka.

There was a corner up ahead. Naruto decided that it would be best to turn at the corner. _' Maybe Iruka is walking down there, I could surprise him! ' _All hopes were high again. His mind was just full of visions of him and Iruka walking home together, talking and laughing, like the good old' days.

Naruto was so caught up in his mind; he began to run once again, closer to the corner up ahead. Even the racing thought of walking with Iruka was enough to make him smile to himself. He picked up the pace.

'_I don't wanna miss him, I better hurry!'_

The gap between him and the corner was closing; he just couldn't wait to see Iruka again. Once he neared his destination, his eyes instantly glanced down at the ground below him. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw fresh blood staining the concrete. All of his hopes slowly began to dwindle right before him.

"I...Iruka..?" The scared boy took a couple of steps forward, stepping over the small pools of blood and looked around the corner. His eyes widened in horror and shock, all the color draining from his face. Now, all of his confidence had completely shattered. For what he saw will forever change him.

"IRUKA!!!"

Iruka's body lay in a pool of fresh blood; face down, his right arm bent in such a way that would cause anyone to scream out in complete agony. The elbow bone protruding through the skin. Cuts and bruises were left all over his body. His hair was matted together and soaked with blood and rain. It was difficult to even identify that this was Iruka. This kind of salvetry was no accident.

"...Iruka..." Tears brimming his eyes, memories of him and Iruka's life together played back in his mind. Memories of when Naruto would always jump for joy as a little boy when Iruka would take him to the Ichiriki House for ramen, how they would always joke round and laugh until they cried. Naruto considered him a second father; he loved him as if he was his own father. But this wasn't supposed to happen.

"..I...was too late..." A lone tear streaked down his face, everything seemed to be in slow motion. His knees began to quiver, growing weak and unable to support his weight any longer. And soon, they did give out on him. Naruto began to collapse, his hood slipping off his head, blonde hair becoming soaked. The rain water mixed with blood splashed as his knees and hands fell to the cement.

"God Damnit!!" Another tear streaked down his face. _'Why...why..why now? ' _So many thoughts rushed through his mind; it was difficult to focus on one thing. _' No..I can't look this pathetic; I have to stay calm...'_

Naruto took in a deep breath to try to calm his senses. Yet the pressure inside him, the urge to cry out in anger and sadness continued. He slowly reached his hands into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Hand shaking, he managed to dial Gaara's phone. He put the receiver up to his ear, listening to the phone ring on the other end. Naruto lifted his head and stared off in a random direction, trying to avoid the gruesome sight.

Finally only after a few rings, Gaara answered.

"Yo, Naruto what's up?"

Naruto hesitated a second before he finally answered.

"Gaara...Iruka, he's..."

"He's what? What happened?"

"Someone...killed him." The last two spoken words Naruto nearly choked on.

Gaara remained silent as those words processed through his mind. He couldn't believe what he had heard. A part of him didn't even want to believe it. But the sound of Naruto's voice told him that it was true.

"...Do you know who did this..?"

"No, but I have a good idea who did...I need you, Neji and Chouji down here right away."

"Alright, where are you?"

"East 58th street. The old abandoned roads."

"Okay, we will be right over..."

"Thanks, oh and Gaara, I won't be here when you do. I have something I must do." Naruto's words seemed blank, emotionless, but it was easy to tell he was angry beyond anything.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Just somewhere okay! And I will be back; I will make sure of it." His words were harsh, but Gaara understood.

"Be careful then."

"I will..." And Naruto hung up his phone. All the anger and sadness continued to swell up inside, and he was defiantly ganna do something about it too. Naruto slowly stood to his feet and took a couple of steps forward, closer to Iruka's lifeless body.

"Goodbye Iruka...I won't forget you..."

With his final goodbye spoken, Naruto looked straight ahead down the road. Without a second thought, the blond darted down the street, running as fast as he could. He knew exactly where he was going and what he had to do. He wanted revenge even though he knew that Iruka wouldn't have wanted him to, but he couldnt control his emotions any longer. He had to at least beat something or someone to a bloody pulp.

The rain was slowly coming to a stop, but it wasn't done for the night. Naruto continued to run, nearing enemy territory, his destination.

'_Sharingan...!'_

* * *

"Damnit Kankuro!" Sasuke slammed the murderer into a nearby building. His teeth were clenched in pure rage. Minutes ago, Kankuro and Shino had finally caught up with Kiba and Sasuke. Kankuro informed them of what happened, they could tell by the tone in his voice he was rather proud of it.

"I told you to not fucking kill him! And I never said anything about fucking torture! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Guess I got a little carried away." Kankuro smirked.

"Carried away!? Is that what you call breaking his whole fucking arm! You're insane!" He yelled.

"You were the one that gave me the order. Which means his death his on your hands." Kankuro stated simply. Sasuke was taken aback with this comment.

"Oh my god..." Kiba leaned against the wall, his arms wrapping around his stomach. "...I think I'm going to be sick." Visions of Iruka's body and his arm completely shattered and deep crimson blood everywhere flashed through his mind. It was hard for him to handle, even though they had seen death before, being in a gang it happens frequiently but this time it was different. Kankuro had intentionally put the poor guy through unimaginable pain, and that kinda torture was something he had never witnessed before.

"I never said to kill him!!" Sasuke defended as much as he could.

"Now listen, as soon as you gave the order to hurt someone, all the pain the person feels is your responsibility. Even if the person just so happens to die, it's your fault." His last words were spoken almost emotionlessly. But they struck Sasuke just as they would if he yelled.

He began to tremble as realization hit him. Kakashi was gonna find out about this, there was no doubt. He could only imagine how disapointed and even more enraged he would be, it terrified him.

"Fuck!! This can't be happening!" Sasuke screamed as loud as he could, startling Kiba. His hands gripped his head in angst, feeling the guilt burn deep down in the pit of his stomach. He realized how much blood was spilled due to his mistake. How could he have been so stupid!

"Sasuke, c'mon we have to get going." Shino stated stopping the raven from pacing.

"Yes, please.." Kankuro pushed passed them and began to lead the way, not even bothering to wait. Sasuke stood there in a dead silence.

"There is no reasoning with him now. What's done is done, now we must go. Kakashi is waiting for us."

"Shino is right..."

Sasuke sighed quietly and lifted his head. "Fine, let's go.." He turned around and started walking in the direction Kankuro left in. Shino and Kiba followed in silence.

* * *

Kakashi's fingers tapped impatiently on the table's surface, his mind wondering. The fact that Sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro and Shino had gone out to somewhere was starting to annoy him. Usually anyone that wanted to leave to somewhere would have to ask for Kakashi's consent. It was either that or have the whole gang come with. He didn't want anyone doing anything he wouldn't approve of. In the back of his mind, he knew that they were up to something.

"They'll come back here soon Kakashi." Shikamaru sat at the other side of the table, keeping him company and to pass the time until the four missing members came back.

"I know they will, they're gonna have to.." Kakashi spoke with little emotion. But he sighed.

"So how is Temari doing?"

"Oh, she's fine. I'm just giving her some time to rest. When she wakes I will see if she will tell us what happened." The grey haired man simply nodded.

Right at that moment, the sound of a door slowly closing shut caught both men's attention. Kakashi stood out of his chair and walked towards the small hallway that lead to the front door, Shikamaru following. Kakashi knew who had finally come home, he didn't seem to be surprised when he saw the four boys. They stared back in a cold silence.

"So, you finally decided to show up. Where were you?" He crossed his arms in front of him, expecting an answer.

Kankuro took a glance at his leader and turned to Sasuke, a plotting smirk glaring at him.

"Go ahead Sasuke, explain it to him."

Sasuke's eyes glared in shock and anger as the words came out. Kankuro was defiantly trying to blame everything on him. Kankuro just wasn't the same anymore, his eyes were different, complete evil and malice shown as he stared straight on at you.

Kakashi's eyes shifted onto Sasuke. "Is there something you want to explain?"

Sasuke's chest tightened as regret was building up inside of him. He looked back at Kiba whose face was disbelieving and sympathetic for Sasuke.

"I'm waiting.."

Sasuke turned back around and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth ready to speak but no sound came out. There was so much he wanted to say, but he wasn't so sure if it was enough to convey his innocence.

In Sasuke's absence of words, Kakashi sighed and turned his gaze onto Shino. "Shino, come with me. I want you to tell me everything that happened." He signaled for Shino to follow him into a separate room. Silence and suspense fell over the rest as the door shut behind Shino and Kakashi.

Minutes later, Kakashi stepped out of the room and stood in front of the awaiting three. His gaze stayed on Kankuro, showing signs of disgust and anger. "Kankuro...I don't want to see your face right now...Get out!" Kankuro merely scoffed and shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing and silently stepped out the door.

"Kiba, thank you for being the only one using your better judgment. You may leave for home now."

"Can I wait for"

"No. I want to speak with Sasuke...alone." Kakashi watched as the younger boy nodded then slowly and unsurely retreated.

The leader sighed and motioned for Sasuke to follow. Hastily the raven obeyed.

Once they entered a small bedroom, belonging to Kakashi, Sasuke walked over to a chair by the window and took a seat bracing himself for the lecture.

'_ I already have too much that I'm dealing with right now, I don't know how much of Kakashi's lecture I can take before going completely insane!' "_What were you thinking?" The voice was surprisingly calm as Kakashi spoke.

"It was a mistake." Sasuke looked at the carpet that layed below his feet. His black hair covering his eyes.

"Well, your mistake killed someone.." The grey-haired man said, turning around to look at the defenseless boy in the chair.

"I know."

"Not only did you kill someone but I believe that you re-awoken _that side _of Kankuro. It took me years to get him to forget about his old ways, you know."

"I know.." Sasuke didn't dare look up. Kakashi sighed at his virtually unresponsive apprentice.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Irritation began to rise in his voice.

"I'm sorry.."

"Damn it Sasuke! You just killed someone tonight and you're not even explaining!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke's shoulders tensed up at the accusation thrown at him.

"I didn't kill him..."

"Do you have proof?"

"I told him not to kill damn it! I told him JUST to hurt him NOT kill!!" Sasuke jumped out of his seat knocking it back as evidence of his anger towards Kankuro.

"So you did give the order..." Kakashi lowered his head, sighing in disapproval. "You disappoint me Sasuke..I thought you would handle that kind of a situation better..But I guess I was wrong.."

"You weren't there...How could you know the situation when you weren't there..." Sasuke mumbled. He bit the bottom of his lip and turned his head readying himself for a harsh response.

"I don't care if I wasn't there! You know how Kankuro can get! If he is given a chance to hurt someone he thekill the man!" He yelled. Sasuke winced, biting his lip harder, it was about to bleed.

"You're following in your brother's footsteps." Sasuke was taken aback at the sudden statement. It brought Sasuke completely out of his thoughts as he stood unable to speak, or even respond.

"You look surprised, but it's true. Itachi also killed a man when he was about your age..." Kakashi stopped too look at the trembling boy in front of him before continuing. "He took matters into his own hands going against Fugaku's orders and then went to Kyuubi to kill the leader's son. He thought that it would be beneficial...Later he was banished from Sharingan.."

"I'm not like him!! I am not anything like my brother! He was a murderer by choice! I didn't murder anyone!!" He yelled fiercely in defense.

"Face it Sasuke! Tonight, you killed someone!!" His anger got the best of him and he slammed a fist into the wall next to him.

"But I'm not like Itachi! I won't become like Itachi!"

"How do you know? You can barely even remember him! So how do you know you're not like him! As far as you know, everything you have ever done mirrored what he was like!"

"NO!! Shutup!!" Sasuke covered his ears and fell to his knees. "I don't want to hear it anymore!" He fell forward, his elbows hitting the floor beneath him. He sat there in that position covering his ears and not wanting to move. Kakashi kneeled beside his apprentice.

"You can't get away from it...It's in your blood."

"NO!!" With Rage burning through him, Sasuke swung his arm out knocking Kakashi to the floor to stop him from prevent his escape. The raven bolted for the door and ran into the pouring rain outside.

_'It's true, I don't remember much about my brother, but I know I'm different! I just need to get my thoughts together. I'm sorry Kakashi, but I was going to go insane if I stayed there any longer..'_

* * *

Sango: So…what did you guys think of this chapter?? It so sad huh!? T-T

Ayame: Yah it is! But a lot of important stuff happened in this chapter, so I hope you guys understood it.

Sango: Yah! –smile- And we hope to see some new reviews.

Ayame: And favs!! Next chapter they finally meet! XD Took it long enough ne? Well anyways, don't wanna give away too much so just review this chapter and we will get chapter 7 up soon!

Sango: Arigatou for enjoying our story! –big smile- We really appreciate it! Now review!!

..:PREVIEW:..

"_I know it was you!! You are the murderer!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's body tensed a bit at the statement._


	7. Fate's Game

**ATTENTION!!!!!: We have decided to pick this story up again after a year of not updating! This chapter has now officially been revised and rewritten for your reading :3**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when there lie is discovered?

AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-chan, so give don't me all the credit!!..lol

Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou

Sango: Hello everyone...chapter 7 is finally up after about a half a year lol I know this chapter sucks so badly!..we aren't that good with fighting scenes...Maybe that is why I kept putting off typing this chapter...hmmm..

Ayame: lol so don't mind the weird fighting scene XP I don't remember what the next chapter was about but it should be better XD

Sango: yah so just start reading XP OH! There is a preview at the very very end..you must read it, it's a lot longer than the others, but I think you all deserve it lol

Ayame: ya and to make up 4 lost time we r going to try to get a lot typed and posted fast. up to chapter 12 is all written (I think) so hopefully it won't take long to at least get 8 and 9.

* * *

..::Chapter 7: Fate's Game::..

Light burned the sensitive eyes, as soon as they started to open, they shut again. In an attempt to escape the painful sensation, the blonde jerked her head to the side, avoiding as much light as possible. A familiar voice seemed to be saying something but it wasn't clear enough for her to comprehend what the presence was saying. It repeated the same pattern of incoherent words over and over again. What was the voice saying? Curiosity took over and she revealed her pure blue eyes to the stinging brightness of the room once again.

As vision and hearing finally returned to Temari, she recognized the voice as her boyfriend. "Shi...Shikamaru?"

"Thank god you're okay! You had us all worried!" Shikamaru hugged the girl as she still tried to recover from her unconscious stupor.

"What happened?" She tried to sit up but grabbed her head in pain. "Fuck, I got a major headache."

"We were hoping you would be able to answer that." Kakashi commented, referring to Temari's question. He stepped forward to inspect the girl's face for injury. He knelt down to eye level before continuing.

"Do you remember who attacked you in the alley?"

"Alley?" Temari spoke to herself trying to recall what really happened that night. " Hm..All I remember is leaving my house to meet up with you guys.." Her words wondered as she thought.

"Try to remember what exactly happened after that." Kakashi stared at the blank expression on her face for a while. But suddenly, realization was clear across her features.

"I remember now! I had decided to take a shortcut, and I didn't know that there were some people hiding in the alleys until I saw them approaching me. They kept asking me for my number, or some weird shit like that..Tch. Perverts!" She scowled at a random spot on the sheets that lay over her. But feeling eyes gazing intently at her, Temari looked at them.

"Why are you guys asking me this anyways? Did something happen, you all seem so serious."

By this time, everyone else was in the room to listen to Temari's story. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Shino were all there. All four pairs of eyes widened as their worst fear was realized. Temari's attacker was not from the Kyuubi gang.

"It's nothing, just please continue." Shikamaru coughed.

"Okay..? Well you better tell me later!" She knew something was up. She could tell by the looks on their faces and also from the tension that had built up in the room.

"Anyways, I told them to just leave me alone, but they wouldn't listen. And..." Temari brought her index finger to her lips showing she was in thought. "Let's just say that six against one didn't work very well." She laughed uneasily. "It's a good thing that siren went off scaring them away, or who knows what would have happened!" she was surprised by all of their grave expressions.

"What's going on? Did something seriously happen?"

"Yeah...something that really shouldn't have..."

* * *

_'..Whoever did this_, _whoever killed Iruka, will suffer..'_' Naruto continued to run down the road as fast as he could. The rain began to fall again, soaking the unfazed Uzumaki. His determination had drowned out everything around him as he pressed on. At the moment he didn't seem to care who he came across. Just as long as the person was a member of the Sharingan. Naruto wasn't about to give this up.

His blue eyes tried to focus through the thin sheet of rain. His eyes were catching sight of something silhouette like. Curiosity took over as he picked up his pace to figure out what it was. As Naruto drew closer, the silhouette began to take on the form of a human figure. Blood pumped through his body rapidly as he absorbed the fact that he might actually get his chance. The dark figure he spotted was getting closer and closer. The features becoming more prominent. Midnight black hair, dark blue and black sweatshirt. Naruto halted abruptly when he discovered who the man really was. He was the second in command over the Sharingan gang. A perfect target towards revenge.

"...Uchiha."

"Uzumaki..."

Both men stared at each other, anger showed in both pairs of eyes. Silence lay between the two as their fists clenched together at their sides. Strangely, Sasuke seemed a little hesitant but hostile to the blonde. But Naruto didn't have the time to question such trivial emotions.

"You...Because of you Iruka is dead!" Naruto's voiced pierced through the silence.

Sasuke couldn't argue with that. He was right, if he wouldn't have ever given the word then Iruka would possibly still be alive. But a part of him couldn't help but disagree.

"What's the matter Sasuke? Afraid to speak because you know its true?" Naruto began to interrogate him, circling him. Black eyes watched him, eyebrows furrowed and glaring. "Your silence speaks on its own.."

"Aren't you quick to accuse someone? You have no proof of me actually killing him." Sasuke said, smugly, slightly grinning, hiding his real emotions perfectly.

Naruto growled with pure anger and irritation. He grabbed a hold of the Raven's collar and pinned him against a nearby wall, eyes burning deep into his.'

"Then who the fuck did! Tell me!"

"Why the hell should I tell you!" Sasuke spat and gave an equally fierce glare. He grabbed the blonde's forearms causing the grip to be pulled back and less threatening.

"Because I want to kill the son of a bitch!"

"Then what? It's not like it will bring him back! But you already know that so why are you here?" Sasuke smirked. He knew it was a cruel point to make but, he was tired of being called a murderer.

"God Damnit! Just fucking tell me who killed him!" And yet again, Naruto slammed Sasuke into the wall. His smug attitude was aggravating him to the furthest extent imaginable.

"Hmm..This is interesting. I always heard your leader avoided conflict at any cost. And you seemed to follow in suit. But, as soon as he is dead, you want to kill someone. Yeah, sounds like you _really_ appreciated him." He continued his taunting.

Naruto's blood began to boil, he couldn't control his actions for much longer. His fist clenched tight, swinging it right for Sasuke. With a growl of anger, his fist impacted on the side of the Raven's face which had him collapsing to the cement.

Sasuke spit some blood that dripped from his mouth and used the back of his right hand to wipe away the rest running down his chin. "Hn, done reasoning so soon? Alright then." Catching Naruto completely off guard, he used his hands as a pivot point to quickly abd fluntly move his whole body and swung his leg around to hit Naruto in the back of his knees. This instantly sent him falling to the hard assault below where Sasuke pounced on him, pinning him to the ground all in one swift movement. "I can play your game too."

"Get the fuck off!" Naruto tried to fight him off, but the raven was more powerful than he initionally thought. Sasuke straddled Naruto's hips. Then he grabbed a hold of his wrist and pinned the blonde's hands above his head, leaving him nothing to defend himself with.

Sasuke lowered his face to the left side of Naruto's. "Make me." He whispered challengingly in his ear.

The blonde didn't respond. He looked over to his right and saw the other boy's arm close to his face. Naruto quickly formed a plan in his head then took this chance and bit down hard onto the pale skin.

"Fuck! You little shit!" Pain shot through Sasuke as tiny droplets of blood seeped through the newly formed wound. He shook his arm free, but kept Naruto's arms in his grip with one hand. It wasn't too long after that, that Naruto collided his forehead with Sasuke's effectively head-butting him. Sasuke Yelped in pain gripping his head with both hands without realizing he had just released the blonde under him.

Naruto shoved Sasuke away despite the terrible headache that was forming, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"That was a cheap shot!" Sasuke sat on the ground holding his head to stop the pounding of his brain. "Damnit! That actually hurt!" He didn't even seem to notice Naruto looming above him and chuckling.

"Well, what were you expecting? Now are you ganna tell me who killed Iruka or..."

"Or what?! Why the hell do you wanna know so damn bad!?" Sasuke stood to his feet.

"I've told you already damnit!" Naruto grabbed a hold of the Raven's collar and brought him up close, face to face. "I'm getting sick and tired of you toying around with me, Uchiha Sasuke." He spoke his name as if it were acid on his tongue.

Sasuke chuckled. "I don't know, it's quite entertaining if you ask me.."

"I know it was you! You are the murderer!!" Naruto yelled in accusation. Sasuke's body became rigid, tensing at the statement.

_' Hm..The way he reacted to what I said...He must have killed him then! ' _

"I didn't kill anyone." Sasuke stated simply.

"Yeah right! Your gang is full of traitorous murderers!"

"What did you say?" Sasuke glared.

"I said your gang is full of traitors! For instants, one of your dumbass members killed my father! Then you killed my second father! Are you guys just trying to make my life a living hell?!" The older male didn't respond. He was too lost in his thoughts to understand what was happening at the moment. So Naruto decided to not wait for him to speak and continue.

"Or are you just trying to prove yourself as good of a killer as he was!"

"FUCK YOU!!! You have no idea what that bastard did to me!!"

Sasuke shoved him back fiercely and charged after him in a instant. He tackled the blonde to the ground, scraping his back and tearing his sweatshirt. Blue orbs widened in shock at his drastic change in attitude. He didn't even have enough time to block the enraged Raven from punching him in the jaw. Naruto retaliated and punched him back.

Though Sasuke seemed quite unfazed by the impact. Anger made him oblivious to the pain. Both wrestled on the ground, slamming each other onto the wet cement. The rain fell in torrents, soaking them completely. The sound of thunder and the flashes of lightning made everything even more intense.

_' I can't keep taking blows like this! I have to get him off of me..'_

Naruto searched for an opening in Sasuke's defense while guarding himself from the attacks. Then, once he saw that opening, he brought his knee up for a clean shot to the gut.

Sasuke didn't notice until it was too late. His breath hitched and his black coal eyes grew huge. The sickening pain was setting in. He rolled off of Naruto and held his stomach. Naruto stood up and watched as the man writhed in pain and spitting small amounts of blood onto the ground.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he finally got onto his hands and knees. Naruto charged after him with the intent to kick him in the side as he struggled to stand. But unfortunately as he neared him, Sasuke splashed muddy water into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. The Raven quickly stood to his feet. He used the momentum and brought his fist up with force, landing a direct hit to Naruto's stomach. The unexpected force caused Naruto to curl his body forward, gasping in pain.

Sasuke then threw his fist dirrectly at Naruto's jaw, causing him to be sent back against the wall. He was slowly running out of energy. Naruto let his bangs hang over his eye as he tried to catch his breath. Blood dripped from his mouth and the cuts on his face. They both stood in silence with only the falling rain and the deep panting from them both.

"Don't judge me.."

"Whatever.." Naruto slowly lifted his head, his eyes peering maliciously through matted hair. He swiped the blood away and smirked. "You're actually a pretty good opponent. I'm glad I didn't have to waste my time on you."

"Hn, you're not too bad either." Sasuke grinned at the sudden comment exchange.

"So how about we finish this thing?"

"Fine by me, I'm done playing with you anyways." As soon as Sasuke finished, Naruto instantly charged, head low catching the raven off guard and was under him for an uppercut. Unfortunately, Sasuke reacted quickly, bringing his knee up with incredible force, striking Naruto right on the jaw line.

The surprised blonde had no way to defend himself for what happened next. Sasuke used all his body weight and strength in smashing his elbow directly along the spine between the shoulders. Pain engulfed Naruto's entire body and he was knocked out before he even hit the ground.

Sasuke stood above Naruto and starred at his fallen opponent. Raindrops ran down his slightly bruised face as it continued to fall. His stare seemed to be completely void of emotion. But it wasn't too long before a sharp pain stuck through his stomach and he involuntary spat out blood. He clutched his abdomen as his eyes widened in agony.

_'What?! When did he hit me?!? '_

His mind reeled back to when Naruto had caught him off guard. It was the only logical time that this would have happened to Sasuke. How could he have been so blind to not know he was hit? He was just so caught up in the fight that his mind was reacting slowly to all the different pains he was experiencing.

_' That must have been when he got me in the exact same spot as before, damnit! He has very good accuracy..' _Sasuke collapsed completely to the ground and watched the unconscious Uzumaki. His face only inches above him, you could find a slight smirk of contentment. _' I underestimated him..Hn..' _Sasuke weakly coughed causing a few drops of his blood to fall on the blondes face. He closed his eyes and didn't even fight blacking out. His body avoided the blondes body, falling to the right of him. The two boys looked like they were in a relaxed state of sleep. It was dangerous to just fall unconcious in a city like this on the abandoned roads but they didnt have much choice, morning would come soon enough.

* * *

Sango: OMFG!!!!!! WE ARE SO FREAKIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!...I shall take all the blame..I was in charge of the typing but I just kept putting it off all the time and...and...and WE ARE SO SORRY!!!!

Ayame: Don't kill us! We know it's been like half a year but at least we didn't completely stop!! GOMENASAI!!!

Sango: So yah...all we want is your reviews and stuff..We don't wanna die!...lol

..::PREVIEW::..

_**"That's impossible and you know it! They're dead..." Sasuke walked away not wanting the subject to go any further. To his disappointment Kiba grabbed a hold of his wrist, halting him to a stop.**_

_**"You know what I mean...Go to their graves. Seriously Sasuke, you haven't gone there since the incident. You wouldn't go last time I suggested it, so why not now? It might help with all that's going on right now."**_


	8. A Final Goodbye

**ATTENTION!!!!: This is the official restarting of this story! This chapter is much longer then previous chapters and is a sight of what is to come. Chapter will now be longer and much better writing. The old chapters have been updates so they match our new style. With your reviews this story will not be dropped again, so please keep us motivated and review what you think.**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when there lie is discovered?

AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-chan, so give don't me all the credit!! ..lol

Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou

Authors notes:

Ayame: We are so excited to have a new start on this story!

Sango: Dear Jeebus…that took forever to type up…all the big paragraphs were starting to piss me off lol

Ayame: Lol ya we worked our asses off trying to finish this chapter and update the others before the new year.

Sango: Yeah really lol well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and plz don't forget to REVIEW! lol

* * *

Chapter 8: A Final Goodbye

The full moon watched over the city, shining a white light through the pitch black sky. The clouds had finally started moving, revealing the stars. The position of the moon suggested that the time was approximately midnight.

Puddles of water were splashed around every time Kiba took another step. The insides of his shoes were soaked and so was the bottom of his pants. The rain had been reduced to a fine mist. _' Where are you Sasuke? We've been looking forever...' _Shino just silently followed not saying much of anything.

"Damnit!" Kiba took out his cell phone for what seemed like the thousandth time that night and dialed Sasuke's number.

"If he didn't answer the first hundred times, then I don't think he will now." Shino commented, started to get a little annoyed.

"You know what___" Something caught his attention to the right.

"What now?"

"Shhh..." Kiba's eyes searched the area. "Do you hear that?" He whispered.

"I don't hear anyth__"

"Over there!" Kiba cut him off again and ran over towards the noise he heard. As they got closer the sound got louder until it suddenly stopped.

"I knew I recognized that song! It's Sasuke's ring tone!"

"Now let's just hope that he is somewhere near it. Call it again." Shino suggested. Kiba did as he was told. Unfortunately, the constant echo made it almost impossible to pin point the phone's exact location.

"Why is it so damn difficult!?"

"Kiba, I found the phone."

"Is Sasuke there?!?" He called out impatiently. He wondered why the hell Sasuke had to run off like that. What was it that Kakashi said that got him so upset that he would run off without telling anyone?

"No. He still might be close though." Shino gave the brunette the cell and took a look around. Kiba stared at the phone in the palm of his hand.

_' Sasuke....If anything happened to you, I will personally kick your ass! I'll never forgive you either bastard! ' _He clenched his hand around the phone and shut his eyes. '_ I'm going_ _to find you...' _He took off running through all the nearby alleys, yelling Sasuke's name. Shino silently helped going over areas Kiba had missed. It felt like an eternity of searching with nothing showing up.

A glimpse of hope filled Kiba's dark eyes when he saw a silhouette, but it quickly vanished when he realized instead of standing, the shadow lay on the ground, motionless. He hoped that Sasuke was okay, but by the looks of it, he appeared far from okay. Kiba was afraid to step any closer for the fear of discovering something that he wished he wouldn't._' He's gone isn't he..? He can't be '_ Kiba buried the thought and forced himself to advance forward.

"Sa...Sasuke?" Kiba reached his hand out to his friend's face. He sighed in relief when he felt warmth on the skin, proving he couldn't possibly be dead. "Shino! I found him!" Kiba checked Sasuke's pulse to make sure his heartbeat was normal. And it was, thank god. The Uchiha boy was just laying there unconscious.

"Look's like he found himself a fight." Shino came from behind, inspecting the blonde that lay next to their friend.

"What should we do with him?"

"Nothing! We don't need to kill another one! Besides, Sasuke is more important right now." Kiba started lifting Sasuke's body over his shoulder. The raven hung off of Kiba's back, head resting on his companion's shoulder. Kiba grabbed his legs so he wouldn't fall off.

"Let's go. Just leave the blonde where he's at. His life is in fate's hands now."

* * *

His vision faded in and out as Sasuke's eyelids opened and closed. A blurry grey and a small sense of motion was all he could register in his echoing head. As his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he recognized the grey as the cement sidewalk, and the movement as walking along the street. It took his mind a while to realize he was draped over someone's back. But once he did, the night's events played back to him sending a searing pain through his head. This migraine was killing him.

Sasuke sighed. "I need a smoke..."

"Well, that's a nice first thing to say to someone that just saved your ass." Kiba smiled slightly.

"Fuck my stomach hurts….And my head!" Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Well, maybe next time you shouldn't run off and start fighting random people on the streets."

"He started it." Kiba laughed at the childish statement. "Shut up, I'm still out of it...Where are you cigarettes?" Sasuke began looking around as if he was actually expecting them to pop out of nowhere.

"Left pocket." Kiba chuckled. Sasuke searched through the pocket for the lighter and a cigarette. Kiba spoke again after hearing the flick of the lighter. "Next time you run off like that...Tell me or at least answer your phone...You had me really worried..."

"I was angry..I didn't mean to worry you or to even get into a fight." He blew smoke into the air letting the wind carry it away. The sensation of the familiar smoke in his lungs sent a wave of relief wash over him. "Whatever happened to that Uzumaki kid anyways?"

"We left him where he was. I figure Kyuubi is looking for him...I'm just glad we found you before they did."

"Hn." Sasuke yawned. "I'm tired..."

"You can go to sleep, we still have another twenty five minutes before we get there." Kiba responded.

"I'll probably look pathetic being carried around like this." His last words were slurred as he drifted into a light sleep.

"You're lucky you're skinny or else I would make you walk." Kiba laughed.

* * *

A knock on the door startled the slumbering Kakashi awake. He looked at the clock on the wall and it read 1:30am. He forgot when he has fallen asleep; nevertheless he stood with a grunt and opened the door. Kiba and Shino were found waiting outside the door, still wet from the rain. The leader looked at the two and the sleeping Sasuke still on Kiba's back.

He sighed quietly to himself. "Come in. I'll get some towels. And put Sasuke on the couch." Kakashi walked off and into the bathroom for the towels.

"Kiba, I'm just going to head home now. It's been a _very_ long night." Shino started for the door after Kiba gave a small nod of acknowledgment. It really has been a long night for all of them.

Kakashi returned handing a towel to Kiba. "So what did he get himself into this time?"

"He started a fight with Uzumaki Naruto, the future__I mean the new leader of Kyuubi." Kiba wrapped the towel around himself and knelt down next to Sasuke. It was true. Now that Iruka was gone, Naruto was the new appointed leader of the Kyuubi gang. "I wish he wouldn't do such careless things like this."

"I guess I'm partial to blame for that. I said a lot of things I shouldn't have said back there." Kakashi sat down in an armchair and glanced towards the room where him and Sasuke had had their earlier dispute. Kiba just sat in silence not wanting to disagree or confirm his leader's thought. In his mind, Kiba was actually quite upset with Kakashi's behavior on dealing with the whole situation. Instead of punishing the person who did wrong, he yelled at the one most confused and already overwhelmed in self-pity. It gave Kiba a headache wondering why the hell Kakashi would have acted like that.

"Call me back here when he wakes up." Kakashi left after a small nod from Kiba.

It was about a half hour after Kakashi had left the room that Sasuke finally started to stir from his light slumber. It immediately caught Kiba's attention and he rushed to the side of the couch. He knelt down so he was eye level to the raven.

"Sasuke? You awake?" As if responding to the voice he turned his head to face his friend slowly opening his eyes.

"Uhh...Am I back at Kakashi's place?" Sasuke looked around the room.

"Yeah we're back. And he wants to talk to you again. I don't think he is so mad this time, but still, I don't think he will be very easy on you either." Kiba stood up. "I'm supposed to get him when you wake"

"Why does the bastard always lecture me. I'm not the one who killed that man, and it's his fault I went after Uzumaki. He pissed me off!" Sauske spat, sitting up.

"Sasu__" Kiba started.

" You're right Sasuke." Kakashi spoke from the doorway. His arms were crossed and he leaned against the doorframe. Both boys nearly jumped, alarmed from his sudden presence. Sasuke took one glance at his leader and then looked away. He was still angry with him.

"How long have you been there?" Kiba questioned quietly trying to fill the silence that had fallen in the room. He was unsure whether he would be answered or just simply ignored.

'Long enough to know that I still need to speak with Sasuke." Kakashi answered and gave Kiba a look that told him it was okay for him to leave now. He nodded understanding the message. He gave Sasuke a sympathetic look before taking his leave.

"He is probably just going to wait outside, knowing him." The silver haired man chuckled. Sasuke looked at him with a confused expression. Why was Kakashi laughing, at a time like this! Wasn't he still mad at Sasuke? "He's a good person, he spoils you." He added.

Sasuke signed finally deciding to speak. "I know, I don't deserve a friend like him." He smirked.

Kakashi stood up from his position in the chair and stepped over to the opposite side of the wall staring out the window. He was avoiding eye contact with his apprentice. Sasuke had noticed this immediately, but before he could ask anything, the man spoke.

"I didn't mean to piss you off like that. I agree that I went too far, but damnit Sasuke! You went against everything I've ever told you with that stunt tonight. It cost someone their life!" Kakashi grunted again and rested his face in his hands. He was utterly frustrated. Because of something like this, everything could easily go wrong from now on. It was only just a matter of time.

The raven simply looked away allowing him to continue. He had no idea how to justify what he had done. And he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to. That much was true.

"Why did you have to start _that _serious of a fight right after his father figure was killed?"

"I..I don't know. I've made a lot of mistakes tonight…I wish I could just take them back…But that's obviously impossible."

"I feel bad for that kid. I understand that Kyuubi is our rival gang, but he hasn't had an easy past you know. We have all had hard lives and that is something that we must put into account. We can't hurt others without a motive behind it. He has lost his father, his leader and he had to face you in a fight. And now he is the new appointed leader of Kyuubi. That kind of responsibility must be really hard on someone once it is thrown on them abruptly." Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wish you could have picked someone else.." He finally finished.

"If I ever see him again, I will apologize. That's about all I can do right now."

"Well, what about you? Are you still angry with me?" Kakashi asked.

"A little, but I will get over it. Right now I'm angry with myself more than anything."

"Well I'm happy then. If you didn't care about it, then I don't know what I would do with you. I still have to figure out what I'm going to do with Kankuro."

"I never want to see that jackass's face again!" Sasuke growled. His anger was coming back by just the sound of his name being spoken.

"Calm down, I will take care of it."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Well it's been a rough night, I think you should be getting some sleep soon." Kakashi patted Sasuke on the shoulder in a comforting notion.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to stay out of Sharingan business for a while. I need to get myself together. The gang just seems to be bringing misery lately. So, sorry but I won't see you for a while." Sasuke got up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Alright, I understand. Take your time, but try to come back soon." Kakashi spoke before Sasuke gave a final nod and exited out of the house.

"So, how did it go?" Kiba asked as soon as his friend stepped onto the front porch. Sasuke just shrugged and began his walk home in the dark. Kiba followed silently and saved the questions until they got home.

"Hey Sasuke." Kiba called out once they entered the apartment. Sasuke didn't answer right away. He quickly shed himself of his jacket and hung it up on the hook nearby. Kiba awaited acknowledgment and slung his coat along the back of the couch.

"What is it?"

"Maybe you should….Well, maybe it's time you visited your parents." He hesitantly suggested. Sasuke's breath hitched for a few seconds before he responded.

"That's impossible and you know it! They're dead…" The raven quickly walked away not wanting the subject to go any further. Unfortunately though he was halted to a stop when Kiba grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"You know what I mean..Go to their graves. Seriously Sasuke, you haven't been there since the incident. You wouldn't go the last time I suggested it so why not now? It might help with all that is going on right now."

"How the hell will that help anything?!" Sasuke pulled his arm away and stepped away from Kiba.

"Sasuke wait!" Kiba rushed to block the raven from opening his bedroom door earning an icy glare in return.

"Just go, talk to them. Trust me." Sasuke looked at his friend with a saddened expression. "I can go with you if you want." Kiba tried to comfort, stepping away from the bedroom door.

"No, I'll just go sometime soon on my own time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.."

"Promise me you will go."

"…Alright.."

"Alright what?" Kiba raised a brow towards Sasuke. He just rolled his eyes and opened up his door. "Hn, fine you win. I promise I will go."

"Go where?" Kiba pressed.

"You know me too well." Sasuke sighed.

"That's the point. I won't let you out of this so easily."

"Fine fine. I promise I'll go to my parent's grave." He sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." Kiba smiled victoriously. Sasuke took one last glance back at his friend and smirked before closing the door.

It's been twenty minutes since Naruto's phone call of his terrible news about Iruka. Gaara, Neji, and Chouji found Iruka's body and was trying to figure out what they should do next. They were so horrified by the sight, they had no idea how to go about things. They never imagined in a million years that their leader would be brought down in such a violent way. It was unbelievable.

'…_Oh, and Gaara, I won't be here when you arrive. I have something that I have to take care of..'_

They have been friends for years, and Gaara hated it when Naruto would pull a stunt like this. How stupid could Naruto be, running off like that in the dark of night. After what happened to Iruka, Gaara was kind of surprised that he would run off somewhere knowing that the killer is most likely still out there. Naruto was usually more sensible than that.

Gaara sighed impatiently and finally spoke. "You know what…I need you two to deal with the body, I'm going to look for Naruto."

"Look, we already have one member dead and one missing, we don't need you added onto the list." Neji told him.

"I'm not leaving my best friend out there! You are not going to stop me from finding him."

"I kind of agree with Gaara on this." Stated Chouji. "Just let him go."

"Fine.." Neji sighed.

"I'll keep my phone on in case you need to call me about something." The redhead informed. "Also, I need you to arrange a private funeral for tomorrow. It's the least that we can do." Gaara glanced over at Iruka's body, which was covered in a light blanket that they had brought with them. Neji and Chouji simply nodded and Gaara headed off down the street in search for Naruto.

"Naruto…..Naruto.." Iruka's voice filled Naruto's ears. He kept turning around in the dark room, looking for Iruka. Yet he was nowhere to be found.

"Iruka, where are you?" He began to panic. He wanted to see him again but every time he turned around, nothing would be there. His chest tightened even more in pain at each second that passed.

"Please Iruka….Don't leave me here.." His eyes began to water as the realization of being left alone in this hateful world hit him like a ton of bricks. It hurt so bad knowing that he was gone..Forever. Iruka was like a second father to him, even when his father was still alive.

"Don't leave me alone.." Tears streaked down his cheeks as he knelt on the ground.

"Naruto…Naruto wake up."

"Iruka..?" Cerulean orbs slowly opened, his vision blurry. All that he could see was a hazy figure looming above him. Things were slowly coming back to normal, the figure's facial features becoming more apparent. The scar across the nose, tanned skin and dark eyes. It was Iruka. He was alive, and everything that had happened that night was all just a horrible nightmare. A smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"Iruka…I'm so glad you're here."

"What are you talking about? It's me, Gaara."

"What..?" He blinked a few times and began to see the smiling Iruka slowly fade away. Gaara was starting to take his place, his green eyes staring at Naruto's unfolding confusion.

"You were passed out and.."

"You mean.." Naruto glanced around, observing his surroundings. Tall buildings, brick walls, a clear night sky with a full moon luminating over the city. His clothes were drenched and cuts and bruises lay all over his body.

He carefully sat up and looked over at Gaara. The events of the night replaying in his mind, and none of it was a dream. It was all very real.

"Naruto..I'm so sorry."

"…Gaara." His eyes were watering again. He couldn't hold it in any longer, it was too much for him to bear. He quickly wrapped his arms around Gaara and sobbed into his chest. Gaara wasn't too sure about what to do, so he just allowed Naruto to cry.

"I..I couldn't save him. I was too late..!" Tears were already streaming down his face. His sobs were loud and so full of pain. Gaara knew how close those two were, but he never imagined that this was how Naruto would react to his death. But, his death was sudden so that definitely added to it.

"It's all my fault…I let this happen. How could I be so stupid..!"

"Naruto, it's not your fault. None of us could have predicted that this would happen." Gaara tried to console him.

"How can you say that it isn't my fault! If I never would have let him go, then he would still be here." His chest heaved as another sop threatened to escape from his throat. He clung onto Gaara's shirt tightly as the tears continued to flow.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Naruto. Iruka wouldn't want that."

Naruto didn't respond, his cries were slowly subsiding. He did have to agree with Gaara on that note though. Yet he couldn't help but blame himself for Iruka's death.

"C'mon Naruto, let's get home, everyone is worried." Naruto nodded in agreement and carefully stood to his feet, Gaara assisting him.

The sky was grey and a light breeze blew though out the field and through the trees. People dressed in black sat in chairs and quietly spoke to one another as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Iruka's funeral was the very next day. The night before, no one had gotten that much sleep at all. Especially Naruto. There was a lot of work to be done.

Naruto stood next to an old oak tree right behind the small group of chairs. The rest of the Kyuubi gang was here in Iruka's honor. Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Tenten and Sakura. The priest that was there was one of Chouji's old friends. Chouji had called him up last night and told him to swear to secrecy to not tell anyone of the incident that happened that night. Kyuubi didn't want to have any of the police involved in this. Not that they would do much of anything, they just didn't want any more problems than they already have.

Naruto leaned against the tree and gazed out at the cemetery. There were flowers laid out on some of the tombstones, showing that people still came to visit here every once in a while. It was hard to imagine that this was going to be Iruka's final resting place.

"Naruto.." The blond lost his train of thought when he heard the voice. He turned to see Sakura standing there.

"Oh, hey Sakura." He smiled and hugged her tightly. Sakura stared up at him sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. Are you feeling any better today?"

"Eh, a little. I'm sore all over though." He shrugged.

"I bet. You were out all night fighting with some random person in the streets."

"Not just any random person. Sasuke Uchiha from the Sharingan gang. He knew about Iruka's death."

"So you're saying that it was Sharingan that did this?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her, seriousness showed in his eyes.

"Yes, Sharingan have been after us for a long time. They killed my father and wanted to kill me bit never did. There is no doubt that they would do this. Either Sasuke killed him or he was there when it happened." He explained.

"I think you are right Naruto.." Sakura paused and looked at the rest of the gang sitting in the chairs set in front of Iruka's casket. "We are all going to miss him. You and Iruka were just so close.."

"You don't know how close we were. Nothing will ever be the same without him here."

"Wait a minute, Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto looked at her.

"Wouldn't that make you the new leader?" Sakura proclaimed.

"Uh…" Naruto was at a loss for words. _'Shit! I never realized that!' _He ran a hand through his golden hair in frustration. "Fuck."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh its nothing." He shook his head and looked away, his mind racing over the new responsibility that has been placed on his shoulders. He was only eighteen years old and already a gang leader.

"Well, it couldn't be that bad, could it..?" Naruto didn't respond.

"Okay everyone. Shall we get started?" The priest spoke up and signaled for some of the people to sit down. Sakura and Naruto followed suit and sat down in the front row. Everyone stopped their quiet speaking and looked up at the priest, waiting for what was about to be said.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Iruka Umino. He was a well respected leader that everyone loved and adored. Last night his life was stolen from him by Kyuubi's well known enemy. What I would like for everyone to do, is to take a moment of silence and prayer." Out of respect, everyone bowed their heads and sat quietly as the moment of silence began. The silence seemed to last an eternity for Naruto. All that was heard were the birds chirping and the rustling branches and leaves.

Naruto sat hunched over in his chair, both hands shielding his sight from everything around him. His eyes were focused on the green grass beneath him. He glanced over at Iruka's closed casket and sighed quietly to himself. _' How did it come to this…I don't understand..'_

"Okay, now beforehand Naruto Uzumaki has offered to say a few words." He gestured to the blond. "If you will."

Naruto scratched his head and nervously replied. " Yes sir." He stood from his chair and advanced to the stand.

"Well, uh…I'm not all too sure what I should say really." He looked out at the rest of the gang sitting before him, listening carefully.

"Iruka Umino, not only was he our leader, but he was like a father. To me, and to the rest of you. He took care of all of us and made sure that we were all safe. Ever since my father died, he was always there for me and he made me forget about the pain that I had. When I was young he would take me to the Ichiraku House for Ramen, or to the park so I could play with some of you guys." He motioned towards the gang and smiled.

"And he also helped me out with my first serious crush in the fifth grade." He chuckled. " But most of all, he kept us safe and sound no matter what. There are times where I don't even think of us as a gang, but as a family. And Iruka made it that way. Without saying it, you knew he loved us as if we were his family. We are his family no matter what." Naruto sighed and looked down briefly.

"Last night, after he left, I knew that there was something wrong. I went out to look for him hoping and praying that everything was okay. But then..I heard him scream off in the distance." Naruto's voice started cracking as recalling those events. The gang watched and listened intently. Some of the girls tried so hard not to cry as they watched Naruto's painful expressions. This was the first time that he was explained all that happened last night.

"I…I knew right then..That everything was about the fall apart. I don't ever want to hear anyone..scream like that ever again.." The blond paused for a couple of seconds to regain his composure.

"And then seeing him…" His voice hitched and he looked down. Sakura couldn't bear to watch him, but she did anyway, her face emotionless. Stray tears rolled down from her eyes.

"I'm..I'm going to miss him so much…Iruka..I know my father would be proud of both Iruka and I. My father trusted him and knew that he would take great care of me and raise me the way he most likely would have. Even I'm proud of him for making my life what it is today. We are all proud of him, and we're all going to miss him..so much.

I was speaking with Sakura just a few moments ago and she made me realize something. Now, since Iruka is..away, then that makes me the new leader of Kyuubi. I'm not too sure how to go about all of this. I wasn't even really expecting to be the leader this soon. Even though I knew I would be if something were to happen to Iruka. I just wanted to let all of you know about that..I'm not sure what else I should say, but I hope that Iruka is in a better place than this dreadful earth.." Naruto bowed and started back to his seat. The rest of the gang clapped in respect for the new leader.

The second the blond was seated, Sakura clasped her hand with his and looked at him. A slight appreciating smile appeared on her face.

"You did great Naruto.." She whispered.

"Thank you." He quickly planted a kiss on her cheek and faced forward as the priest resumed the remainder of the sermon.

Naruto gave a sigh, trying to calm his senses. But t seemed like the most difficult thing was knowing that Iruka was laying lifeless in the coffin. He could imagine him sleeping peacefully in there, almost as if he was still alive. But it was only after a few seconds that the image of Iruka laying in a pool of fresh blood would pop up and numb his mind.

Sakura's green eyes shifted to Naruto's direction, analyzing carefully the emotions on his face.

' _Poor Naruto…They were so close..'_

She noticed the hint of affliction hidden within the depths of those blue eyes. Yet, he tried his best to conceal the feelings of guilt, anger, and sadness with seriousness.

Feeling a pair of eyes upon him, Naruto looked at the pink haired girl next to him with questioning eyes.

"What is it?"

"Sakura shook her head. "No no, it's nothing." She grasped his hand tighter, reassuringly, telling him that everything was going to be alright.

"Hey Naruto, are you sure you are going to be okay?" Gaara asked standing outside the apartment with the rest of the Kyuubi gang.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." The corners of his mouth curled slightly.

"Well okay then. Just call whenever you need something okay?"

"Don't worry Gaara. There won't be any need to do that." He lied. Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to last very long in a home filled with so many memories. But hey, at least he can give it a try.

Gaara placed his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and spoke. "Well you guys ready to go then?" The Hyuuga cousins, Tenten, and Chouji nodded in agreement. However Sakura stood there with a look of dismay as she stared at Naruto reach his door.

"Sakura, aren't you coming?" Tenten asked.

"I'm worried about Naruto though…" Naruto looked at her knowing beforehand that she would say something like this sooner or later.

"Sakura dear, I'm fine. There is no need to worry. If I need anything I will call. Just go hang out with Tenten, keep your mind busy." He suggested. Sakura's eyes began to swell with fresh tears. She couldn't take it any longer. It felt like the whole world and everything on it was being torn apart.

"Oh Naruto…!" The now crying girl ran into him tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"-sigh- She's going through one of those overly emotional acts again..T.T" Tenten spoke inwardly. Sakura's sobs were almost endless and uncontrollable. But she couldn't help it, she had to let it out now or it will get worse later on.

"Uh, Sakura.." Naruto was speechless. There wasn't much he could do, except hug her back and make her feel safe until the crying seized. And when they had some other things to take care of at the moment.

Sakura chuckled a bit and wiped her eyes, apologizing for her rudeness. "I'm sorry for holding you guys up. But you could have gone without me. I would have caught up."

"No, no its fine now Sakura. So are you ready to go now?" Asked Gaara. The girl nodded.

"Okay." He smiled. After a quick kiss, Sakura turned and left with the gang.

Naruto sighed as he stepped into his apartment. The familiar scent of his and Iruka's home greeted his senses. The place was clean and appeared spotless. Last night when him and Gaara finally came home, they had Naruto try to get some sleep while the rest do their part and clean up. It was the least they could do.

His eyes roamed over the living room and in the kitchen. He found everything in its correct place, yet everything was out of order. Iruka was gone and Naruto had to live alone in this apartment.

He draped his coat on the arm of the couch and chose to sit down. He wanted to keep his mind occupied so he turned on the television. As the television played, Naruto told himself that he could do this, that he could live without Iruka. All he had to do was keep his mind busy. However, it was impossible. The uzumaki's mind was corrupted with memories of what hims and Iruka did together over the years. How could he possibly keep his mind busy with useless items for the years to come?

A sigh of frustration escaped from the blond and turned off the T.V. He already knew this wasn't going to work in the first place, but he didn't seem to care one bit.

Naruto sat there in the silent filled room. Blue eyes staring at random things until the path his eyes took led him to a framed photo on the end table next to him. He looked at it for a second and picked it up to get a closer look.

In the photo, there was Iruka, Arashi and five year old Naruto. Naruto was sat atop Arashi's shoulders and Iruka stood with his arm draped over Arashi's back, a dorky grin plastered on his face. Naruto rose to his feet and turned away from the living room without tearing his longing gaze away from the picture. His heart wrenched as his gaze lifted and stopped at Iruka's bedroom door. He took a few steps forward and grasped the doorknob. He took a deep breath before finally stepping inside.

It was like everything was in slow motion as his eyes roamed around the room before him. He took a few steps inside looking around and taking everything in. He never paid much attention to the space Iruka occupied. All the things he owned were a symbol his past. Naruto knew this to be true, but never really took into account of what everything meant.

The brown teddy bear that sat on the shelf next to the window was from Naruto when he was seven years old. Him and Iruka had gone to the yearly festival and played some of the games that were there. Iruka had paid for Naruto to play this one particular game because the boy wanted one of the teddy bears. When he won the prize, he gave the stuffed animal to Iruka with a grin. To this day, Naruto still remembers the exact words that was spoken to him.

' _Thank you so much Naruto. When we get home I shall this in a safe place for the years to come.'_

A wry smile appeared on his face as he recalled the fond memory. He set the photo down on the desk and reached for the bear. He held it in both hands and stared at it with a serene gaze. Naruto looked into the depths of the marble eyes and lost himself in the peace that washed over him. It was as if all his worries had vanished into a black void of nothing. He had entirely forgotten about the problems that were going on in life right now and was immersed in the pleasures of the past.

However the peaceful feeling had vanished just as fast as it had appeared. And that's when the smiled faded as fresh tears flooded form blue orbs.

"Iruka..!" The stuffed animal was clenched to his chest and Naruto collapsed to his knees. Uncontrolable sobs escaped from his mouth and filled the room. He sat hunched over, crushing the teddy bear closer to himself wanting to be close to something that was somewhat real.

'_How could I have let this happen..! I was too late…!'_His mind was scattered and it felt like a vise was growing tighter and tighter around his heart. His chest heaved as he cried out.

"I couldn't save you Iruka!..I didn't make it in time..! Its all my fault.."

His face was stained with tears and he was far from calming down. Naruto's palms began to perspire and his body shook with pain at the loss. How was he going to survive? Iruka was everything in Naruto's life. He spent almost every waking moment with him. Whether it was with the gang or with just the two of them. The thought of living a future without him was almost too much to bear.

Naruto opened his eyes completely for the first time in what seemed like forever. The room around him appeared as if it were spinning violently. He didn't know what to do. He knew that if he even tried to stand and regain his composure, he would just fall back to his knees.

This was the only thing he could do right now. He fell over onto his side, bringing the teddy bear along with him. Naruto lay there huddled in a tight shivering ball. He continued to cry some more until he was fast asleep in Iruka's bedroom floor.

It was sometime later than Naruto awoke laying in Iruka's bed. The teddy bear laid next to him. Dispite all the pain that still burned deep inside him, Naruto wasn't crying. He sat up a little confused as to how the hell he ended up laying in the bed. He scratched the back of his head and then wiped his eyes of the dry tears.

Just then, the door was pushed open and a redheaded Gaara walked in with a glass of water.

"Oh, good you're awake."

"G..Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"I was a bit worried so I stopped by to check on you. After I saw that this door was open I came in a saw you laying on the floor. So I set you on the bed." He explained handing Naruto the glass of water.

"Thanks.." He mumbled taking the glass.

"I know how hard this must be for your Naruto.. But you shouldn't worry. You'll get through this."

Naruto knew that his best friend was just trying to cheer him up, but no one could possibly ever know how hard it was for him.

Gaara sat down next to him and looked at him. Naruto just simply stared into the glass, not once taking a single sip.

"Hmm..Naruto."

"Yes?"

"How about I stay here for a few days? Or at least until I know that you're feeling better."

Naruto was shocked as he looked at his friend. He hadn't even thought of that idea. Maybe this will work, Maybe Naruto will be able to live the way he used to. It Gaara was here looking out for him, then everything might turn out alright after all.

"Would you really do that Gaara?"

A smile of recognition greeted Naruto. "Of course blondie! What are friends for?" He patted Naruto's shoulder and watched as a weak smiled shown. "Okay, that'll be great."

* * *

Ayame: Whoo! Finally done with the newest chapter. It took us a year to update but we are back! Lol :3

Sango:haha god…its been forever since we have officially updated this story. And I hope we continue on. So tell us what you think, review review review :3

Ayame: We also have a new story called The Little Things Give You Away so don't forget to take a look at it! And like Sango-chan said REVIEW!!! XD

..::PREVIEW::..

_**Sasuke was right, there would be no way two people from opposing gangs could ever have a bond besides hatred. But as they both walked away from each other there thoughts were identical in the realization that they had an accidental friendship and it was there no matter how much they denied it.**_


	9. Iruka's Last Wish

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when there lie is discovered?

AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and Angel-of-eternal-love a.k.a Sango-chan, so give don't me all the credit!!..lol

Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou

Ayame: Chapter 9 is up ^.^ and it didn't take too long just as promised!!

Sango: yep yep yep. :3 And I am sure that you are all gonna love this chapter too…Fluffy-ness im sure you all have been waiting for is finally here!

Ayame: Yep and we only had one review since we last updated so we are really hoping for more reviews on this chapter. The next chapter is a good one so trust us, you want to review bcuz it makes us want to update faster lol.

Sango: Yeah really lol. SO READ! And enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 9: Iruka's Last Wish

Naruto slept quite peacefully during the night, thankfully undisturbed by all of the current events and changes that were happening in his life. Unfortunately once he awake his alternate reality faded away. It was late afternoon and Naruto could see through his slightly ajar door, Gaara pacing around the living room most likely searching for the remote or a phone. Naruto sighed yearning for the red head to be Iruka walking around worrying about everything, but forced himself out of the bed anyways.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto mumbled

"Naruto! Your finally awake, I made breakfast earlier this morning but you can still warm it up if your hungry." Gaara motioned towards the kitchen that now had freshly cleaned dishes, used for the meal, sitting out to dry. The blonde figured Gaara had gotten bored and decided to do the dishes.

"I'm not hungry right now." Naruto looked around the room. "I uh.. I think I'm going to go out for awhile." He grabbed his coat off the nearby hook it hung from. He was still dressed in yesterday's clothes, but ignored that fact and headed for the door.

"Wait Naruto, maybe I should go with you. I mean last time you left things didn't end so well."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go start a fight this time." He weakly smiled at his friends concern. "I'm going to the cemetery to try to help clear my mind. Maybe if I truly say goodbye to him, I won't feel so… well I doubt it will help but it's worth a try."

"Okay, Naruto… Come home soon though." Gaara couldn't help but worry for the blonde's safety, but he knew his best friend just wanted to be alone right now."

* * *

_'Damn Kiba and him making me promise to come here. I still don't see the damn point…"_

Sasuke walked along the sidewalk alone grumbling to himself. Kiba insisted that he went today and near noon so he could be back in time for dinner. He was wearing his favorite deep blue hoodie with the hood up framing his naturally pale face. His hands were firmly placed in the pockets as he glared at the ground.

He easily found his way back to this spot; even after intentionally avoiding it for so many years he could always find his way back. A familiar clearing confirmed he was now in the Konoha cemetery. As he walked through the metal gate, he saw that nothing had changed about the place since he was small. Hundreds of tombstones, all shapes and sizes, some were adorned with small designs and inscriptions while others simply had the persons name and lifespan. Few actually had the traditional full statue of an angel overlooking the grave. Those of course belonged to the more aristocratic neighborhoods of Konoha. Lowlife's like those in gangs got the least amount of decoration as possible on small stones. They were lucky to even get extra words like R.I.P or Loved One. This was the case with Sasuke's parents.

The raven stood on top of the hill overlooking the field, eyes scanning over everything. It had been a total of ten years since he had last stepped in this area but he walked straight to where the graves he sought were without a second thought. He chose to look up at the sky while his body led its own way. The bright colors of the sunset had intrigued him, how could the sky be so beautiful when shining over such a depressing place. In the back of his mind he took note that he had been out here longer then he thought if it was already dusk.

He stopped in front of the grave but his gaze never left the falling sun he reached his hands up and pulled his hood down so he could get a clear view. The colors blended so well together it made a good painting on the darkening blue canvas of the sky. A gust of wind rushed past Sasuke pulling his hair freely in whatever direction it pleased. The raven closed his eyes and let his mind enter a state of complete relaxation, one he hadn't felt in a long time, free of fear, worry, or expectations. Suddenly he felt happy that he was visiting his parents and silently thanked Kiba for talking him into coming here again.

Once he was done admiring the scenery he silently looking around him, this time realizing that he was not here alone like he initially thought. From afar he couldn't identify the person but he seemed to have blonde hair and was mourning someone at an obviously new burial sight.

'_That guy looks so familiar'_ without even thinking he moved closer to the suspect, trying to see if he recognized him. When he was about thirty feet away from the mysterious figure a shot of guilt went straight through him.

Sitting right in front of him was Naruto who was sitting on his knees with his eyes closed, in deep concentration. The new tombstone that was right in front of him read:

_Iruka Umino  
1984-2010_

_Here lies a great leader and father figure  
__His body may lay here but his heart lives on with the people who loved him.  
__He will be missed but never forgotten._

The raven dared to move close enough to read the full inscription. He attention was now brought to the blonde who was starting to cry. Normally he would have just walked off by this point but something compelled him to speak. "Do you miss him?"

Naruto jumped back, completely startled by the interruption. When his eyes landed on the person who spoke his eyes grew with even more shock. "Wh…what the hell are you doing here!" He tried to sound intimidating but it didn't work at all.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's sudden change in character from who he was the night they fought. He reached his hand out to help him up. "It doesn't matter." He wasn't sure why he was acting nice towards this guy, maybe because he felt responsible for him.

"Get the fuck away from here!" Naruto swatted the hand away. "You have some nerve coming to the grave of the person you killed!" He shouted loud enough to echo through the whole cemetery. Sasuke's eye twitched with impatience to the blonde haste accusations once again. He just ignored all of the complaints and knelt down beside the burial site. He cut off Naruto's rambling protests with a question.

"Do you want to know exactly what happened to your leader, or do you just want to detest the wrong person for the rest of your life?" The level of seriousness in his voice was evident.

"Bastard! Like I would trust anything you say. As far as I know you could have murdered many people and don't want me to reveal you for what you are!" Naruto's eyes flashed with rage and his fists tightened. He couldn't believe this guy would come back and even dare to speak with him again. He didn't care about what he just told Gaara; right now he wanted to beat the shit out of Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand was started to get seriously annoyed. "Your really stupid you know that? For one, I admit to having a part in his death and if I were making up lies I would not admit to that. Two do I really look like a mass murderer? I practically had a mental breakdown just because I was involved in one death. And third, Stop fucking accusing me when you have absolutely no idea what the hell happened!" Naruto was taken aback by the sudden outburst and glare he was receiving now. Once Sasuke regained his composure he asked again, "Now do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yes… I do want to know." Naruto looked away to the grave, preparing to hear exactly what happened to his beloved father figure. They were both kneeling down not really wanting to stand. Sasuke started to tell his story and surprisingly Naruto stayed quiet through the whole thing with the same expression. Every once in a while he would interrupt Sasuke with a question and he would answer then continue. Neither of them made eye contact, or rather, neither of them could.

"So it was all a misunderstanding then?" Naruto asked quietly awhile after Sasuke had finished

"Yes… if we had waited for Temari to wake up and tell what happened, this would never have occurred." Sasuke finally looked over to Naruto and tried to decipher what he was thinking. The pain was obviously there, and anger most likely due to the circumstances that made Iruka's unnecessary. If you looked hard enough thought you could see there was relief as well, Naruto wouldn't be haunted by what he thought could of happened or not, now he knew the story.

"Why did you come to tell me all of this?"

"I didn't actually come to the cemetery to talk to you I just saw you here and something made me want to talk to you I guess." Sasuke looked out in thought. "I felt horrible that night for what I did and I guess telling you helped to get over the guilt at least a little." He said this part more to himself then Naruto but continued, "I don't expect forgiveness but I want to say I'm sorry that I allowed this to happen."

"Iruka always taught me not to keep grudges. I still hate what you did, but since you weren't the one who killed him and you truly seem to be sorry, I will do my leader taught me and not hold a grudge against you." First the first time since the confession they both looked straight art each other. Naruto slightly laughed when he saw the confused look on the ravens face. He didn't understand how Naruto could forgive so easily.

Sasuke smirked, "You really are full of surprises aren't you? I can't figure you out."

"Well your not that easy to read either you know! I mean who would figure a teme like you was capable of apologies." The corner of his mouth curled up teasingly making a smile for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke smirked again and pushed the blondes shoulder catching him off guard and making him fall to the ground.

"Nya! Teme!" Naruto had a full playful smile now and lightly kicked Sasuke in the hip making him fall as well. "Your turn!"

Sasuke blew a piece of hair out of the middle of his face. "Well you seem to be in a happy mood all of a sudden."

"No, I just like to see you fall on your ass!" Naruto smiled and stood up; Sasuke followed the same action but rolled his eyes.

"And people call me evil." The blonde stuck out his tongue and pretended to pout at that last statement. Sasuke smirked and started to walk towards the exit.

"Hey teme, why were you in this graveyard to begin with? You said you didn't come here to apologize to me at first?"

"It's personal." Sasuke defended.

"Oh come on, I wont tell anyone!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious."

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" Sasuke stated and picked up his pace.

"The way you are avoiding the subject, makes it seem like your trying to hide something illegal. I mean you went from playing around to 'I'm going to kill you if you don't go away' in an instant. Seems kind of weird if you ask me."

"Would you just drop it? Why are you following me anyways?"

"I don't have anything else to do. Besides Iruka would want me to be happy and this is the first time I've been anything but depressed since his death so if I stick around with you maybe I wont feel lonely." Naruto embarrassedly confessed but Sasuke just sighed.

"My parents are buried here and I promised my best friend that I would see them." He was glad when they had finally reached and passed the metal gates of the cemetery. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto giving him a sympathetic yet understanding look.

"How did they die?"

"I don't remember much…" Sasuke looked at the ground letting his hair cover his face. "I was seven when it happened but that's pretty much all I know, and that I have a strong hatred for my brother because of something he did but I'm still unsure exactly why. Kakashi says their death was so traumatic to me I subconsciously erased that part of my memory, but I don't care anymore. If it was that devastating I'm probably better off not knowing."

"Doesn't it bother you not knowing?"

"Sometimes, but not as much as people think. I'm fine with the people in my life now, and the past in the past, there's no changing it" Sasuke looked behind him. "Speaking of people in my life, Kiba is going to be pretty pissed that I didn't actually spend time at my parents graves."

"Why don't you just go now?"

"I never wanted to go in the first place and besides its getting dark out here. I'm just going to head home." He motioned toward the direction behind them

"Okay, I'll walk with you."

"That is not a good idea." Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "We are from different gangs, you know as well as I do what will happen if a Kyuubi walks on Sharingan territory and I don't feel like explaining to Kakashi why you were with me."

"Oh…" Naruto awkwardly laughed at his error, but felt strangely sad that Sasuke was leaving. "Does this mean I wont ever see you again?"

"I doubt it, we were raised to hate each other remember? So next time I see you, we will be enemies."

"Oh.. Well next time we meet I'll have to kick your ass then!" Naruto joked around trying to lift the mood.

"Hn, go ahead and try." he turned to leave and Naruto was disappointed to see him go. "Bye dobe." Sasuke was right, there would be no way two people from opposing gangs could ever have a bond besides hatred. But as they both walked away from each other there thoughts were identical in the realization that they had an accidental friendship and it was there no matter how much they denied it.

* * *

"So did you visit your parents like you promised?" Kiba questioned as soon as he came through the front door.

"Not exactly.." Sasuke laughed nervously, Kiba just sighed. "I was there for a short time but I found a different way to get rid of all the stress lately though."

"How did you do that?" Kiba raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Sasuke smirked and headed towards his room.

"That's my business."

"You probably just went out and got laid or something." Kiba teased but got a door shut in his face. He glared at the door, "Well I'm glad your feeling better, but you are telling me what happened in the morning."

"Night Kiba"

"Goodnight Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto snuck into the house quietly so not to disturb the sleeping Gaara on the couch. The blonde went inside his bedroom and closed the door slowly, trying to silence the click of the door as best he could. The bed made a squeaking noise as he climbed onto it. He looked out of his window looking at the sky.

I wonder if Iruka is watching everything that's been going on… would he be mad at me for talking to someone that was involved in his murder?.. But I can't deny that Sasuke really did help ease some of the pain today… and it was the first time I truly smiled since the incident. No the Iruka I know and love would be happy that I was happy. After all, my happiness was Iruka's last wish.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the bright sun illuminating through the window next to him. His eyes blinked a few times slowly regaining awareness of his present situation. Iruka had died about a week and half prior. Naruto had his best friend Gaara come stay with him for the time being, just to keep him company and help him cope with the loss.

Naruto enjoyed having Gaara over. Even though for the first time in three days of his stay, all Naruto really did was mope around. Gaara was always telling him to cheer up and that Iruka wouldn't want him to mourn his death for the rest of his life. So instead of sitting around the apartment all day, Gaara decided that hanging out with the gang during a portion of each day will do some good. And it did. Soon Naruto was laughing and cracking jokes again.

This was to be the first morning waking up to an empty apartment. Gaara had left the night before, both confident that Naruto would be able to handle being alone. Naruto knew that he wasn't one hundred percent over Iruka's death, and probably won't be for the longest time. He just had to learn how to accept it and move on with his life.

After getting dressed in a plain white T-shirt and khaki jeans, Naruto stepped out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. He sighed quietly wondering what he was going to have for breakfast. He opened every cabinet and then the fridge but found nothing appealing to him.

"Hmm..There's nothing to eat." Naruto mentally made a note for future reference to go grocery shopping. And then suddenly an idea hit him.

"I know! I shall go out for some Ramen." With an excited grin, the blonde retrieved his sweatshirt from the arm of the couch and headed out the front door.

Naruto opened the glass door and was greeted by the pleasant aroma of the different types of Ramen. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile, swearing to himself that he could almost taste the mouth watering food.

Cerulean orbs scanned over the small restaurant taking in the beautiful sight-as he liked to call it-of the people of Konoha enjoying as much Ramen as they can possibly stomach.

Once spotting an empty seat at the bar counter, Naruto headed straight for it, his stomach growling. But before he could even reach the stool, something, or rather someone, caught his attention. There sat Sasuke Uchiha at a table booth next to a window lighting a cigarette.

"Teme! What are you doing here?!" Naruto questioned in an excited tone.

Hearing his name being called, Sasuke looked up to see an annoying blonde walking over towards him. He stared at him with apathetic black orbs.

"What do you want Dobe?" He asked putting away the lighter and taking a puff of the cigarette.

"I'm just curious as to what you are doing here. Cant I be curious?"

"No.." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Well too bad." To Sasuke's slight disappointment, Naruto chose to sit directly in front of him. He sighed feeling rather irritated and took an extra long puff of the cigarette. Naruto watched as a cloud of smoke blew his way. The grey tobacco blew past his nostrils and he began to cough uncontrollably. The smell was almost unbearable.

"You do realize..Tobacco can..Kill people, right?" The blonde coughed.

"Yeah, so? But I'm still young…" Sasuke responded taking in another drag of the cancer-stick. In seconds another cloud of smoke blew in Naruto's direction. He coughed some more, not used to the odd feeling in the back of his throat. He figured Sasuke was doing this on purpose due to the slight grin plastered on his pale face. It was subtle but was visible nonetheless. It was starting to irritate the Uzumaki boy, so right before Sasuke could take a third puff, Naruto took action. He quickly reached out his hand and snagged that stick from the Raven's grip.

"What the..! The hell was that for?" Sasuke asked watching Naruto crush his precious cancer induced tobacco on the table's surface. He raised his gaze to see that Naruto didn't look too happy.

"Like I said, tobacco kills and I can't stand the smell of it either."

"Hn, well maybe you should have thought twice before sitting with me here." Sasuke reached into his sweatshirt pocket and retrieved his almost full pack of cigarettes. Naruto gave a frustrated sigh and reached over the table and quickly snatched the pack out of his hands as well. Then he turned around and threw the recently bought pack in the garbage behind him.

When Naruto rotated back around he was forced to reckon with the chocked and appalled expression on Sasuke's face. His eyes were wide in disbelief at what he witnessed. It was almost as if he was forced to watch his most precious possession be burned right before his eyes.

"Oh? An Uchiha showing emotion to a Kyuubi member? I thought all Uchiha's were stoic bastards that never showed any emotion to anyone."

Black orbs bore evilly into the blonde's eyes, his expression changing in a split second. Though in a few seconds, the look softened slightly, only giving a small hint at the glare he had. Sasuke purposefully coughed looking away trying to correct his mistake. Naruto was right. It was his job to keep his cold demeanor on the outside and his true self on the inside, concealing it from everybody. Only Kiba was given that privilege to see that side of him.

Sasuke sighed. "So, are you going to decide what to eat or did I just come here for absolutely no reason." It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"Wait..So you expected that I would come here at some point in time today, so you decided to come here and wait for me. Wow Teme..I didn't realize you were that loyal to the people you pretty much just met."

"W-what? Are you really that stupid, Dobe? You know what I meant. Besides, since when do I wait around for you?"

Naruto laughed at that. "Yes I did know what you mean, but I couldn't let that on go. Its rather entertaining messing with you."

"Hn.." Sasuke turned his head to the left to stare aimlessly out at the few people that walked by, his hand resting under his chin.

"Oh my god..!"

"What?" Sauske turned around to see a chuckling Uzumaki in front of him.

"So.." Naruto leaned in a little closer, a sly look apparent on his face. "How long have you been gay?"

All emotion was drained from the Raven's face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, he wasn't even positive he had heard correctly.

"What did you just say..?" Sasuke's voice was etched in pure malice, his brows furrowed downward deepening the glare. He didn't understand where he came up with this assumption. All Sasuke was doing was staring out the window. How the hell could Naruto get the impression that he is gay just because he was looking out the window??

But, what the currently clueless Sasuke didn't know was that as he turned his head, Naruto had spotted the piercing on his right ear.

"I'm curious, what position do you play?" He grinned.

Sasuke's eyes widened and twitched in a sense of annoyance and anger. "...Say??" His voice had changed and was a quite a bit deeper than before. His usually black onyx eyes now had a red tint in them. Sasuke's blank menacing stare burned a hold through Naruto's forehead, or at least that's what he was trying to do.

Naruto Stared speechless, he could just feel the demonic aura emanating off of Sasuke and wavering over the table. Naruto gulped. _' Maybe I went just a little bit too far..he he.'_ Shit, Sasuke didn't even look like his normal self at the moment. He grudgingly anticipated the moment where he would form devil horns and lunge at him. But that never occurred.

Naruto gulped again. "Um..You mean to say that you know what it means when guys only get their right ear pierced?"

"I have both of my ears pierced you jackass!" His voice was cold and icy.

"Oh, okay. Maybe you should calm down now and blink a few times." Naruto laughed nervously and sweat dropped, scratching the back of his neck.

"You know, I don't have the time to deal with a fucking idiot such as you right now." And with that being said, Sasuke stood up from the booth and headed straight for the door. The demonic aura shadowing him.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto jumped from his seat and tailed after the fuming Uchiha. "Sasuke, wait up!"

Said teen took a quick glance behind him but he never once did stop.

"Listen, man, I didn't mean anything by it okay? What was I supposed to say when I only noticed that one ear was pierced?"

"How about not saying anything at all? Chances are, a Dobe of your poor status with be wrong." Sasuke scoffed and continued walking down the sidewalk but at a slower pace. Naruto had finally caught up and was now walking along side him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But if you were gay, I wouldn't care or anything. It's just a fact of some peoples' lives. They can't control it." Naruto just wouldn't shut up and it was really starting to wear Sasuke down and irritate him.

"Will you shut up already? You are giving me a migraine."

"I'm just saying…" Naruto's gaze shifted downward onto the cement they were walking on.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Naruto continued to follow Sasuke as he turned off of the somewhat busy street and onto a back road.

Sasuke glanced behind him at the dumb blonde scrutinizing him with slightly squinted eyes. He sighed quietly to himself and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Why are you still following me?"

"I have nothing else better to do."

"Weren't you supposed to be eating Ramen right now? Isn't that why you went to Ichiraku Ramen House?"

"Yeah, you're right about that..But wait a minute. Why were you there?" Naruto halted in front of Sasuke, stopping him in his tracks.

"I was there because I needed to get away from the gang for a while." He snapped. "Which reminds me, you shouldn't be hanging around me. I thought I already told you, that the next time we meet we will be enemies."

"Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot about that.." Naruto looked slightly away, a contemplating expression on his face. The raven sighed, irritated.

"You are such a fucking idiot. Now get out of my way Dobe." Sasuke gently shoved Naruto away and resumed walking up the street. But, Naruto being the Uzumaki that he is, didn't seem to get the hidden message and chose to follow Sasuke some more. Just like Sasuke, Naruto was also confused as to why he chose to follow the stoic bastard. It was a blank explanation to him.

There was another few minutes of silence. Sasuke knew Naruto was still behind him. He could just feel the aura of stupidity radiating off of him. Yet he ignored him. There was absolutely no reasoning with the blonde. No matter how hard he tried, Naruto would not listen. It was a losing battle.

' _I need a cigarette…' _Sasuke sighed. He reached into his back pocket to retrieve the carton, but he came up empty. He tired another back pocket but ended up with the same result.

' _What the…?'_

He searched around franticly in every pocket that could be found on his body, but he still couldn't find those damned smokes! _' I could have sworn they were in my back pocket though..'_ Sasuke glanced up wanting to think rationally for once. Maybe he had accidently left them on the table him and Naruto sat at. But he knew that this wouldn't be possible, Sasuke would never leave his cigarettes unattended. Though, just to be positive, he turned back in the direction of the ramen house. Yet, he was stopped in his tracks before he even started walking.

Naruto stood there trying his best to hide a guilty smile. Sasuke stared at him suspiciously, noticing the other's hand behind his back.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. Fork em' over."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Sasuke took a few steps forward slowly closing the gap between them. "You know damn well what I am talking about. My cigarettes." Sasuke stood face to face with the blonde. He was losing his temper faster than usual but when it comes to his cigarettes he couldn't help it.

"Your cig..uh, cigar-ettes?" Naruto asked as if he had never heard of such a thing in his life.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and reached his arm out behind Naruto to grab whatever it was that he was hiding. But he was too late. The tricky teen had already switched the pack into his other hand and held it up in the air, a cocky grin clearly on his face. Naruto was having fun with what ended up being a game of keep away.

"Dobe, give them back!"

Naruto just laughed as Sasuke leaped up in the air for his precious death sticks.

"Oh, c'mon. You have to try better than that Teme!" He laughed as he continued switching hands. Sasuke was done playing the blondes game and tried one more violent snatch. It would have worked if Naruto hadn't been so close to the edge, where a steep drop off into the town park lay. They both tripped over their own feet and began tumbling down the grassy hill.

"!!!" Sasuke's body responded by clinging onto Naruto as they rolled down the hill. The pack of cigarettes were already lost and forgotten since they were knocked out of Naruto's hands on impact. Their decent down the hill almost seemed like forever until finally, they came to an abrupt stop. Black coal eyes met with cerulean ones. Sasuke's eyes absorbed the expression on Naruto's face. His eyes were widened in a form of shock and his mouth was slightly agape. Not to mention his cheeks were tinted red.

Wait…was Naruto..blushing? Sasuke noticed but his first thoughts were along the lines of confusion and curiosity. Why was Naruto blushing? And then it hit him. As they were rolling down the hill, Sasuke was clinging onto him and once they stopped, Sasuke was the one that ended up on top, straddling the other boy. Both his hands were gripping tightly onto his shoulders, almost as if he was pinning him down. They were so close together, their noses were just barely brushing each other.

Naruto gazed up at Sasuke, wondering what he should do. He knew he should say something sometime soon to end this awkward and embarrassing moment. Yet, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't even move his mouth to form words to grab Sasuke's attention. The same effects were happening to Sasuke, and neither of them knew why. They were both staring into each other's eyes, neither one daring to look away or be the first to speak.

"Uh..uhm..Sa..Sasuke?"

"Y..yes?"

The red coloring on Naruto's cheeks deepened unwillingly as he could feel the warm gentle breath blow against his face.

"Uhm..Could you..?" He couldn't bring himself to say it completely. It was too embarrassing.

"Oh..Right." Naruto didn't have to say it. Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about. The raven rolled off of Naruto and sat in the grass. Naruto sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay." Naruto grinned crookedly still a little flustered. His heart was still beating really fast. He couldn't believe that that just happened. How could he have been so stupid? _' I should have known that we were going fall down that hill….And yet, my heart still won't slow down..'_

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. _' What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why am I allowing myself to get so worked up over this?...Is it because maybe I…Gahh! I can't think that way!' _Naruto was having a mental battle in his mind. Him and his conscious were arguing back and forth.

"Um..Hello, earth to Naruto." Sasuke was waving his hand in front of the Dobe's face. Bit his attempts were to of no avail, Naruto was in a trance-like state. That's when he smacked him on the side of the head.

"Huh? What?" Naruto shook his head a few times.

"Where are my cigarettes Dobe?"

"Oh..umm." He looked around. "I don't know. They're lost I guess." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess I will have to buy some more tomorrow." He stood to his feet and looked at his watch.

"Ah shit. I'm going to be late.."

Naruto just watched and listened to Sasuke grumble something about helping take a fat ass dog to the vet. He couldn't quite understand it.

"What in the hell..?"

"Its nothing…I've got to run, see ya." The raven took off running back up the hill and down the street he was previously headed.

"Hmm.." Naruto sat in the grass for a few more minutes. It was only around 3pm and he didn't feel like going home just yet. "Maybe I will just go hang out with Sakura and Gaara or something." So he got up and walked up the hill and down the road opposite Sasuke.

When Naruto left the park, he eventually met up with Sakura and Gaara. The three of them decided to head to Ichiraku Ramen House to get something to eat. Naruto didn't get any earlier and was still craving ramen at the moment so it was a plan.

Naruto decided to keep what happened earlier that day under wraps. He wasn't too sure what the two would think about him talking with a member of their rival gang, the gang who killed Iruka Umino. He especially didn't want them or anyone else to know about him and Sasuke's moment down at the bottom of the hill. He knew it was something that should be kept secret and he was sure that Sasuke would make the same precaution. Though he just couldn't understand why he kept thinking about it.

Hanging out with his best friend and Sakura helped a little bit to alleviate some of those thoughts, distracting him. But he was still questioned quite a few times. Mainly by Sakura. She was starting to get on Naruto's nerves during their meal. She was being overly clingy and asking him why it seemed that there was so much on his mind.

There were a lot of things on his mind, but nothing that he deemed important enough to talk about. In fact he didn't feel like talking about them at all, he wanted to keep his mind busy and move forward.

Naruto was exhausted when he finally made it home. He closed the door behind him and collapsed onto the couch.

' _Ugh..this has been a long and interesting day.'_ Naruto sighed resting his eyes for a few moments. He let his mind wonder over the events that occurred that day. It had him question himself so many times. When he saw Sasuke sitting at that booth, something had compelled him to go over to him. First instinct should have told him to continue on his way and ignore the Uchiha. Sasuke had told him that the next time they see each other they will be enemies, so why did Naruto disregard that altogether?

It confused the hell out of him.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He opened up a cupboard and grabbed a glass. As he held the glass underneath the faucet, something occurred to him. His eyes grew wide in realization. _' Fuck!'_

Naruto recalled how he stole Sasuke's cigarettes and played 'Keep Away' with him, which in fact caused them tumbling down the hill into the park below. The next thing he remembered was how they stared at each other. They were so close. Sasuke was even laying on top of Naruto which resulted in Naruto blushing like crazy.

' _Fuck Naruto! How could I have allowed myself to react that way! What was wrong with me? My first reaction should have been to shove him off of me, not just sit there!...Ugh..I think something must be seriously wrong with me since I reacted with blushing..' _With that last thought, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up a little bit again thinking back onto how Sasuke was positioned on top of him. He immediately shook his head violently to get rid of the thought.

He drank the water in the cup and then set it down on the counter.

' _I need to stop thinking about this. Its obvious that Sasuke didn't seem to be affected by the incident like I had been….He most likely saw me blushing like a freakin' girl too…Great, I made a complete fool of myself..'_

It was almost eight o' clock and Naruto figured that getting a good night's sleep with help clear his mind. So he walked to his room and closed the door behind him. He undressed himself down to his boxers and tossed his clothes to the side carelessly.

"_Oh my god.." The brunette leaned closer over the table never losing eye contact._

"_What?" Iruka lifted his index finger and pointed at Naruto, as if he discovered something or at least wanted to._

"_You're not turning gay are you?"_

The quick flashback played in his mind and caused him to freak out at another sudden realization.

"Damnit Iruka! Why did you have to go and say that?!" Naruto was silent for a few moments, almost expecting an answer. He climbed into his bed and slipped under the covers. A chuckle escaped from his lips. "Hmm….Maybe he was right…Wait, what the hell am I saying!?"

Naruto had no idea what was going on right now. He was fighting with himself and it was irritating. Naruto knew that he wasn't gay, I mean he is going out with Sakura and that should be proof enough. Though he did remember saying that things felt as if they were changing. He didn't know where he was getting at with this. It was just pissing Naruto off the more he allowed himself to think about it.

' _I need some sleep…I should be better by the morning.' _With a huff, Naruto laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. And soon enough he fell fast asleep, praying that nothing will get worse from now on.

* * *

Sango: OMG! What did you think about this one???? Please tell us!!

Ayame: Ya! A lot has happened in this chapter. Sasuke talking honestly, that accidental friendship we promised in the summary, confusing our favorite blonde, and Sasuke being oddly defensive over his earrings ;)

Sango: Yep yep lol..It's about damn time we got this up too. Lol We are still so sorry that it for an eternity for fluffy-ness to show up lol SO REVIEW!!

..::Preview::..

"_**Wow…The fireworks are… so… mm.." He couldn't seem to be able to keep his eyes open much longer. Sleep overtook him and his heavy head fell onto the shoulder beside him.**_


	10. Jingu Gaien Hanabi Taikai

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when their lie is discovered?

AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-chan, so give don't me all the credit! ..lol

Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou

Ayame: OMG! We FINALLY made it to the awesomely kawaii chapters!

Sango: I know right! Its about time too! Lol I had fun writing this chapter, but the next two chapters I'm sure you all will love!

Ayame: Yep! The next chapter is completely mine too! I have A LOT of writing to do neh?

Sango: haha lol yeah you do. Lol soooo….I think I'm going to start on the chapter after that then haha lol

Ayame: Isn't she the nicest person ever? Lol anyways we are also trying to update our other story soon so please don't forget to look at it if you like this one ^.^

Sango: lol yep yep. Well I think that is enough talking, u guys should start reading now haha meet you all at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 10: Jingu Gaien Hanabi Taikai

"Dude! How the hell are you already out of cigarettes? You had over a pack yesterday!" Kiba whined when Sasuke woke him up pretty early in the morning and informed him that he was out of cigarettes and needed more. "If you really smoked more then one pack of them in only one day, I need to put you on anti-smoking patches."

"Just shut it and come with me to get some." The raven sighed when Kiba gave him a concerned glace, wondering what really happened. "Look, a Dobe threw them away yesterday and besides I know people who smoke more then a pack a day and it's not that big of a deal."

"Dobe? Who's that?"

"Long story now hurry up, I really need a smoke." Sasuke complained as his friend just starred in question.

"Oh common, you never kept a secret from me before!" He whined again but after a minute of thought his expression drastically changed to an evil but playful smirk. The sudden mood change caught Sasuke off guard and he visibly flinched trying to guess what the brunette was thinking. "Unless of course this person is _special_ to you." Kiba raised an eyebrow with joking curiosity.

"What the fuck is it with everyone calling me gay!" Sasuke fumed and Kiba cracked up laughing.

"Man I didn't even say anything about you being gay, you thought of that on your own! I didn't even know your Dobe was a dude. But since multiple people are accusing you of it, there could be truth to it?" He continued his laughing fit.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke tackled his laughing friend to the ground.

* * *

"Oww… Sasuke why did you have to hit me that hard! People are going to wonder why half of my face is purple!" Kiba rubbed his cheek in pain, giving the raven pitiful puppy eyes. Sasuke just rolled his eyes grabbing a plastic bag that now had four packs of new cigarettes.

"hn, you deserved it, and your face is not purple, it's barely even red."

"It still hurts!" He stuck his tongue out. They started to walk towards the direction of their home. Sasuke pulled out one of his small boxes and unwrapped the plastic around it, and started lightly patting the bottom of the box on his palm. Before he had a chance to do anything else he heard a familiar obnoxious voice echo off the surrounding buildings.

"Hey Teme! Wait up!"

"Fuck, not him again. Kiba hide the cigarettes!" Sasuke shoved the plastic bag and all it's contents into Kiba's arms, who now had a confused expression on his face. The raven turned around to see the blue-eyed boy running towards them.

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and looked down on Naruto as he approached.

"Geez Teme what kind of greeting is that?"

"An annoyed one."

"I didn't even do anything to you today!"

"Yet. Why are you even here?"

"It's a public street, I can walk here if I want!"

Kiba watched the two argue turning he head towards who ever was speaking, in utter confusion. "uhh Sasuke, isn't he a member of Kyuubi? Actually isn't he now the leader of Kyuubi?" Kiba pointed at said blonde, who just now realized that there was someone standing there.

"He's stalking me." Sasuke said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, glaring at Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not a stalker!"

"We seem to run into each other a lot for it to be coincidence." Sasuke walked over to Kiba who still had absolutely no idea what was going.

"Okay well by the way you guys are arguing I'm guessing you're a friend of Sasuke's and even though I have no idea how you guys met or why Sasuke would befriend a Kyuubi in the first place I'm still his best friend so any friend of Sasuke's is a friend of mine." Kiba smiled and extended a hand to Naruto. "The name is Kiba!"

Naruto shook his hand and grinned back, "I'm Naruto!"

"Oh great now the stalker is talking to my friends." Sasuke sighed ignoring the earlier protests from the blonde about calling him a stalker.

"Hey what's in the bag?" Naruto poked at the bag that was in Kiba's other hand.

"Mine." Sasuke glared at the blonde, and grabbed the bag taking out the earlier pack of cigarettes he was opening before. Unlike before Naruto just stared at the pack instead of protesting against it. His cheeks were slightly flushed at the remembrance of the day before the hill. Sasuke didn't seem to notice he just cared about lighting the cigarette and taking a drag, but the red tint didn't go unnoticed by Kiba.

"Whatever Teme, you can kill yourself with those if you want. What are you guys doing today?" Naruto changed the subject. Sasuke just shrugged and Kiba didn't respond either so Naruto just started walking off in a random direction hoping they would get the message and follow.

Sasuke started to follow him but Kiba grabbed his arm. "I know this is the kid who I found next to you when you were unconscious so I want an explanation for everything when we go home." He said it low enough so the blonde didn't notice anything. Sasuke nodded knowing there was no way out of it.

After Kiba's little comment, Sasuke looked ahead to see that Naruto continued to lead them down the sidewalk. It seemed like he didn't have a particular destination set in mind. Sasuke continued to follow the two, his mind leaving reality. He didn't know how long they were walking for, and how long he had lost himself in his thoughts. But he nearly punched something when Naruto stopped moving causing Sasuke to run into him.

"Hey guys, look at this." Naruto squinted his eyes and used his finger to lead his line of sight as he read the paper. He whispered the words out loud to himself. Sasuke and Kiba just watched him not bothering to attempt to read the small print of the paper. "It's a flier for the Jingu Gaien Hanabi Taikai Fireworks Festival! I forgot the better part of Konoha has it every year." He continued to read the bottom. "It's today! We should go!"

"That's a good idea, I haven't been to that festival since I was a little kid!" Kiba's eyes lit up and turned to his raven friend who's expression remained the same as usual. "Common Sasuke you remember the last time we went, we had a lot of fun so why don't we go again?"

"Because I have better things to do then go to that. It's mostly for little kids and parents."

"You already said you didn't have plans today, common Teme!" Naruto whined. Kiba joined in and they both gave him the begging look.

Sasuke sighed and that was good enough for them. They started jumping up and down excitedly saying all the stuff they wanted to do. The raven was surprised at how well they were already getting along. His thoughts were cut short when his hand was taken in the blondes and he was being pulled the way to the festival. His face had a very light blush and it got worse when saw Kiba smiling at him suspiciously. He inwardly cursed and pulled his hand away muttering that he can walk himself.

* * *

Naruto stared in awe when they reached the nicer part of Konoha twenty minutes later. There were Japanese lanterns streaming everywhere. Giant elaborate dragons were swaying through the streets and dancers danced while others banged mallets on drums. Children and adults alike wore kimono fit for this occasion. The whole street was pretty crowded; there wasn't an inch of this part of town that didn't have something going on in it.

"Wow…" Both Kiba and Naruto commented at the same time. Sasuke rolled him eyes in mock annoyance.

"So, now that we are here, what do you guys want to do? Instead of standing there frozen."

"Uhmm…" Naruto thought for a moment. Yet, he could really come up with anything so he turned to Kiba. "What do you think we should do Kiba?" The both of them stared at each other for quite some time. Sasuke watched them, almost feeling like they were having a secret conversation with the other without him knowing about it. The next thing that Sasuke realized was the both of them nodding to each other then running off up the sidewalk.

"Hey! Where do you think you guys are going?" Sasuke called out before going after them. He ran as fast as he could, weaving in between people and muttering half hearted apologies to those he hit. _' What the hell is wrong with those two! What, are they like best friends now?…ugh…idiots!'_

"Would you guys wait up!" Sasuke called out again. He could see them up ahead and they were still running in the same direction. A few seconds has passed and the two idiots finally stopped and stared at a certain store. It was a good thing that they didn't decide to make any surprise turns because then Sasuke would for sure have lost them if they had done that.

"Oh hey Sasuke. You finally caught up?" The blonde questioned when he noticed Sasuke panting and out of breathe standing next to them. The grin on Naruto's face irritated the hell out of him. He glared and hit him over the head, causing Naruto to grab his head in pain.

"OW! Teme that fucking hurt!"

"Hn, you deserved it."

"Sasuke that wasn't very nice." Sasuke wanted to punch Kiba after he made that comment. He didn't understand why he was buddy buddy with Naruto all of a sudden. But, he just sighed and chose to not ruin anyone's day.

"Hn, whatever. So where are we?" Sasuke asked staring up at the sign on the building.

"It's a kimono shop! Kiba and I decided that in order to fit in around here, we must dress just like everyone else." Naruto explained, forgetting completely about the wound that Sasuke had inflicted upon him.

"Yep!" Kiba agreed.

Sasuke looked a bit dumbfounded. "And that's what you both came up with when you were just staring at each other?"

"Of course. It was pretty obvious." Kiba smiled.

"No it wasn't! You guys weren't saying a single word and then you just left me back there. I don't see how it could have been obvious."

"Hm, oh well then." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the kimono shop with Kiba beside him. Sasuke sighed with slight frustration and followed them inside.

It wasn't that large of a store. There were plenty of kimonos and yukata to chose from; and there were also some changing rooms as well. There were racks and shelves with clothing to choose from. Some of the really expensive kimonos were placed up high on the wall behind the check out stand.

Sasuke followed the two around the store with his hands in his pockets. He didn't even bother to actually take a look at anything. He didn't care if he didn't fit in with everyone that was here at the festival.

"Hmm….I don't know what would look best.." Naruto commented to himself. He searched carefully through everything, silently critiquing each item that he put his hands on.

"I think you should go for something with orange in it." Kiba mentioned as he searched through a bunch of green-ish gray yukata.

"You know Kiba, I think you are right!" Naruto moved through the store to another rack that held somewhat brighter yukata.

"So, Sasuke have you found anything you like yet?" The brunet asked without looking up.

"What? Oh, I'm not getting anything."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't feel like it."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, you have to!" Kiba pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke just scowled at his friend without repeating himself.

"Okay, whatever. But we are NOT leaving this store until you buy something for yourself."

"Are you kidding." Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish when Naruto came up behind him declaring that he found the perfect yukata for himself.

"Hey guys, I'm going to be right back. I'm going to go try this on and then buy it!" And with that he ran off to the back of the store where the changing rooms were located. Naruto was having a great day today, spending time with Sasuke and Kiba. He couldn't believe how close him and Kiba were already. He knew that it irritated Sasuke, but he didn't care. It was entertaining to see him so flustered.

As Naruto was trying on the yukata, Kiba continued to try to convince Sasuke to find something.

"Ugh…alright, I will go look around if that will make you happy."

"Thank you Sasuke!" It always made him happy whenever he got his best friend to do something he wanted.

Sasuke turned around and started walking through the store barely giving anything a second glance. He told Kiba that he would look around, but he never did promise that he would buy something from here. Some of the clothing here, Sasuke had to admit were pretty interesting and eye catching though.

As Sasuke looked around, Kiba finally found something that he believed suited him well. He went to the changing room where he met up with Naruto. Naruto grinned staring at Kiba who appreciated how the yukata looked on him. It was all mostly orange with white coy fish all over it and a blue sash wrapped around his waist and tied in the front.

"Yeah, I think you should definitely get that."

"Alright!" Naruto gave a thumbs up in excitement. He grabbed his normal clothes from the changing stall and stepped out. "Oh hey, is Sasuke planning on getting anything?" The blonde asked a little bit curious.

"He says he doesn't want to get anything, but I think we are just going to have to force him to buy something."

"Hmm.." A devious grin played across Naruto's face as he formulated a plan in his head. "Okay, well I have a plan that will fix that." He motioned for Kiba to come closer so he could whisper into his ear. A few words were exchanged between the two as they plotted their sneak attack on the raven.

During that time Sasuke continued to search around, not looking at anything in particular as usual. He knew that the other two were going to try everything in their power to keep him in the store until he picks something out. But he didn't care, he was going to fight back.

He looked up for the fifth time to see Naruto and Kiba standing over by the check out counter. They kept their yukata on as they went to purchase them and then decided to keep their regular clothes in a bag that the man behind the counter gave them. Once they began heading his way, Sasuke looked down and pretended to go through a rack of kimono. He knew that they would come up behind him any moment and he didn't want to disappoint Kiba.

After five minutes, Sasuke began to wonder what the hell happened to the other two. He thought that they would be with him in less than a minute, but they weren't. He looked up and scanned the entire store and they were nowhere to be seen.

' _Hn, Great, they left. Either that or they are plotting against me. I'm sure they are with the way they are already communicating with each other telepathically..' _Sasuke scowled and turned back around to continue with what he was doing. Not even a second after he did so, his name was being called out rather loudly catching his attention.

"What the…" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto and Kiba throw a bunch of clothing at him. He nearly toppled over from the weight of all the kimono.

"What the hell is all this!" Sasuke shouted demanding an answer. The other two idiots simply laughed.

"I told you we weren't going to leave until you picked something out and bought it." Kiba sneered.

"Exactly, so we decided to just throw a bunch of stuff at you and force you to try them all on." Both of them had huge grins on their faces that Sasuke so desperately wanted to beat the shit out of. Unfortunately for him though, his arms were full of clothing. He just knew that they were up to something from the very beginning.

Sasuke sighed in slight defeat. "Fine, whatever. I'll go try them on.."

"Yay! Thank you Teme!" Naruto jumped for joy and leaped at Sasuke hugging him. This course of action caused the raven to drop all of the yukata onto the floor. Light pink coloring began to dust over his face with the contact. This irritated him, and what was worse when he looked over at Kiba and saw the most stupid grin he had ever seen!

Becoming more frustrated, Sasuke shoved off the stupid Dobe. "Alright, now let me go change…"

"Okay Sasu-_channn_"

Oh god, now Sasuke really wanted to kill someone.

_Few minutes later…_

"Hmm….What do you think about this one Kiba?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Sasuke in on of the Yukata outfits. It was a deep purple and a golden sash wrapped around the waist.

"NO! This doesn't work, Sasuke try on another one." Kiba started shoving the raven back into the changing stall.

"Kiba, this is like the 11th one that you said no to! What the hell!" With frustration he closed the door and locked it for what seemed like the thousandth time.

A few more minutes had passed and Sasuke finally stepped out, hoping that this will be the last time he had to change. Sasuke stared at the both of them waiting for an answer. But they just stared back.

What Sasuke was wearing was a white and blue yukata. Except this was more like a two-piece gown. The top was white, long-sleeved and baggy. The front was open up, revealing a bit of his chest. The bottom part was more of a blue wrap that went around the lower part of his body. It was held in place by a deep purple sash, which tied in the front. Underneath he wore black bottoms that clung to his ankles.

"So, uh, Kiba what do you think about this one?" Naruto looked over at Kiba once again. Kiba was staring intently at Sasuke, critiquing what Sasuke was wearing in his head.

"Well Kiba? Are you going to say yes, or am I going to have to try on some more?" Sasuke questioned getting impatient.

A few more moments of silence from Kiba and then came the answer that Sasuke has been waiting for.

"YES! This is the one!" Sasuke gave a sigh of relief.

"I agree with Kiba, this is the perfect one!" Naruto cheered.

"It's about damn time." Sasuke went to grab his things and walked over to the check out counter to pay for the kimono. He didn't need a bag, since he already shoved his clothes into the bag that Naruto was holding onto. He quietly thanked the man behind the counter and head towards the door with the other two on his heel.

"There, are you happy now Kiba?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I AM happy."

"Ugh.." Sasuke turned around and began heading down the sidewalk. He didn't know where he was going and didn't quite care at the moment. He needed to cool off and so taking a walk was the best way for him. His only real irritation was the crowds of people that he had to walk through. Not to mention all the young girls that kept staring at him and whispering to their friends behind their hands.

The three of them were only walking for about ten minutes when Naruto and Kiba started complaining because they were hungry.

"Sasukeee…..We are starving over here. We want food." Kiba whined.

"Yeah Teme" Naruto grabbed his stomach as if to keep it from gurgling. Sasuke grumbled but didn't turn around. He just continued walking. This went on for another five minutes before Kiba called out to him telling him to stop.

"What is it!" Sasuke finally did turn around and saw Naruto's face plastered to a window as his answer. _' Great, now they are going to want __**me **__to buy __**them**__ food…ugh..' _

"It looks like Naruto found us a place where we can eat dinner!" Kiba announced.

"Yeah, well I barely have any money left, we wont be able to afford it."

"Oh, I'm sure that we all can pitch in together, right Naruto?" Kiba glanced over at the blonde whose face was still plastered to the window. His mouth was open and drool was beginning to form at the corner of his mouth. The only answer that he gave Kiba was a nod of the head. He didn't want to remove his face from the glass.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and stared at him. "Hey, Dobe, I think maybe you should back away now. I believe you are starting to scare the other customers inside." No sooner after he said that, Naruto immediately pulled away and looked up at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"Please, please please Sasukeee….Can we go inside and eat? Look at all that great food!" The blonde continued to plead for a good answer glancing back and forth between Sasuke and whatever it was that was inside the little restaurant.

Sasuke took a peak inside the window to see what all the fuss was about. What he saw did look rather appetizing. They're were people inside eating at traditional Japanese tables, and piled on the tables were all kinds of different foods. There was Chow Mein, steamed rice and also fried rice. Egg rolls were layed out on their own little platter. There was about five or six bowls with different kinds of meat placed in them. There was even a platter of sushi. And of course, there was Naruto's favorite; Ramen. It was most likely the first thing that actually caught his attention in the first place.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto. He was still giving him that pleading helpless look.

"Please Teme….?" His hands were even clasped together as he spoke.

Sasuke glanced quickly over to Kiba who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. The look he was giving him was one that was practically telling him to ' say yes or else I will hurt you later.'

The raven sighed and let a small smile escape him as he voiced his answer. "Alright Dobe. We will get something to eat."

Naruto literally jumped for joy at the answer he was given. "Yay! Kiba we FINALLY get to eat!" He cheered grabbing onto the brunet's hands and jumping up and down with him.

"I know right! About time."

' _Now they are even blaming me for their starvation subtly….What the hell is happening..'_

_fifteen minutes later…._

"Oh my god, it is so good!" Naruto dug his chopsticks into the bowl of rice and just chowed down. He was sampling just about everything. Sasuke and Kiba just stared and him oddly it seemed that Naruto was really hungry after all.

"Dobe…Why don't you take a chance and actually breath some oxygen instead of your food." Sasuke suggested as he lifted his cup of tea to his lips.

"I kind of have to agree with Sasuke on this one Naruto. Maybe you should slow down and take a breather." Kiba chuckled. But of course, Naruto shook his head and persisted to eat as fast as he could.

This wasn't getting any good looks from any of the other customers. They looked at Naruto as if he was previously a lost homeless person who was granted the comfort and sympathy of the other two.

Once Naruto was finished with some of the smaller stuff he took a sip of his sweetened tea. After that he took his first breath in what seemed like an eternity and finally started on his Ramen. He saved the best for last, just as he always did when having meals like this.

Kiba and Sasuke just completely ignored him and his eating habits and kept to themselves, actually taking the time to enjoy their food. During this time, Sasuke took some time in thinking about a few things.

For one, he asked himself over and over why he got himself in such a mess. Meaning, allowing the dumb blonde to hang out with him and Kiba today. It was an absolutely terrible idea. And yet it was interesting as well. Sasuke had to admit; he was enjoying himself at least a little bit.

Which for another thing, that didn't seem to make sense. He wasn't supposed to be hanging out with someone from another gang. Not to mention that Naruto is _now_ the new leader of Kyuubi. He did remember telling Naruto that the next time they say each other they would nothing but enemies. He did say that, right? Sasuke's brain was slowly starting to hurt him.

"Ahh…Well that hit the spot, I'm full now." Naruto sighed with content.

"Yeah, I think I am full too. Thanks for the meal Sasuke." Kiba laughed.

"Hn, whatever."

The three of them decided to keep to the plan and they all chipped in for paying for the meal. After one last sip of Sasuke's bitter tea, they stood up from the table and headed out the main door.

It was already starting to get dark out. The sun was slowly going down beneath the horizon. People were still out and about as well. There were plenty of things going on, music performances, dancers, dragons and many other things. Though the main attraction was of course, the late night fireworks. The Japanese symbol of summer. This festival was held every year from August 1st to the 11th.

The entire scenery was about to get a lot more beautiful in a couple of hours.

"Hey Sasuke we should find a good spot to see the fireworks." Kiba started to look around but it seemed that all of the good spot had been taken for at least a couple of hours. People loved these fireworks so much that they would find a place to see them hours in advance. Naruto noticed this as well and tried to contemplate what to do.

"We need to find a place that no one would think of that's good to see fireworks." Naruto thought out loud.

"Well logically anywhere high would be good but I don't see any trees around here and I don't know about you but I don't feel like climbing anything with this." Kiba pulled at his yukata and the other too silently agreed that he had a point.

"Well this sucks! We are going to miss the best part!" Naruto whined. Sasuke, who was just standing behind him sighed not wanting to hear the blond whine about yet another thing. "Hey Teme you should come up with an idea!"

"Why me?"

"Because you always say you're the smart one so prove it!" Naruto smirked.

"Why don't we just find a roof? They are high up and we can find someway to get up there easily." Sasuke said boringly.

"That's a good idea! Nothing like breaking the private property laws and climbing onto strangers houses, eh Naruto?" Kiba and Naruto laughed before looking around for an easy to access rooftop.

All the common houses they found were either really fenced off or had beware of dog signs on them. Apparently they weren't the first people who ever tried to use their roofs to see the fireworks. Naruto began to get discouraged because it was dusk and the sun was going to go down soon. If they didn't find a good spot they wouldn't be able to see very much through all the people and festival decorations.

"Don't worry Naruto we will find something!" Kiba reassured him. He looked around again and saw a single stand that was selling food. At closer inspection he noticed that it was a sweet shop. "Maybe we should buy something sweet to cheer you up."

"Okay, I want Daifuku mochi! Are you ganna get anything Kiba?"

"Ya, I think Ill get Ujikintoki Kakigori. Sasuke will want Imagawayaki." Kiba ordered already knowing what the raven wanted before he even got to speak.

Once they finished all of their desserts, the search continued. A block from the main street the festival was on Naruto found a small business building that looked like it was four stories high. On the side it has and emergency fire escape ladder which made getting up to the top much easier. "Hey guys I found a place!"

Once the other two boys caught up Kiba smiled and agreed it was perfect they would be high enough to see everything. Sasuke on the other hand was a little uneasy looking at the old rusted and shaky ladder.

"Don't you guys think that's a little dangerous?"

"Are you afraid of heights teme?" Naruto teased and got a glare in return. "Oh come on we are never going to find another place!"

"Fine whatever, just go." Sasuke gave in pushing he previous thoughts away.

Kiba was the first to start up the creaky ladder, followed by Sasuke and finally Naruto. They got up most of it with no trouble when Kiba noticed that the top of the ladder stopped four feet before the roof. "Hey guys the top of the ladder doesn't reach the top of the roof so we are going to have to jump the extra few feet, but it doesn't look too hard."

"Oh great." Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued up.

Kiba easily jumped pass the missing parts and landed on the roof. "Wow this is a great spot! The sky is so clear, we will be able to see everything perfectly." The roof had a slight angel down like the roof of a regular house but it wasn't too sharp.

Sasuke made the jump as well standing on the edge of the roof. Naruto was the only one on the ladder now. "Okay, my turn to jump!"

Before he got the chance to, he yelped at the feeling of falling. The old rusted bars on the ladders gave way at his feet breaking and clanging against the walls on there way down. His hand was still on the top bar but he could tell the rusted out bar couldn't stand all of his weight for much longer.

At the sound of the scream Sasuke and Kiba's attention was turned to the ledge where Naruto should be. In an instant Sasuke had rushed over there and now hung just about half of his body over the edge of the roof. "Naruto grab my hand!" Sasuke shouted extending his hand as far down as he could. Naruto stared at it scared to let go of the bar with one hand. It creaked and bent which made Naruto scream again and close his eyes in fear.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled his name again. The blonde snapped out of it and reached up grabbing his wrist. Just then the bar broke and Naruto screamed a third time. The sudden full weight on Sasuke's one arm caused him to start to lose his balance as well. Luckily Kiba had grabbed Sasuke's shoulders trying to pull everyone up.

With one final harsh pull, Sasuke and Naruto flew back onto the roof. Sasuke layed flat out trying to catch his breathe, Naruto who was laying on top of him tried to do the same. Kiba was sitting next to the two trying to rationalize what just happened.

"I fucking told you this was dangerous!" Sasuke was the first to speak, or rather yell. "Your lucky I was there or that fall would have killed you!"

"Thank you…" The words were quiet since Naruto was still in a state of shock. He pulled himself off of Sasuke, not really caring about how embarrassing way they fell onto each other but defiantly noticing it.

Kiba just started laughing hysterically causing the others to look at him like he was crazy. "Man that was such an adrenaline rush! Dude lets do that again!" Naruto started to laugh at his new friends sudden laughter. Sasuke just rolled his eyes pulling himself up into a sitting position. At least Kiba's random laughing fit lifted the mood.

Just then a very bright light shattered the black sky into colors of blue, purple, and white. The shear size of the explosion was breathtaking. This one elaborate firework starting the show that many others would follow. Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto all stopped what they were doing and thinking to witness the event.

The smoke trails were quickly covered by an array of smaller but equally bright fireworks. The colors were spectacular in every way. None of the boys had seen this kind of show since they were kids and it brought back different memories for each of them.

Sasuke and Kiba thought of the last time they had come together. They were both eight years old and being taken care of by Kakashi at the time. The fireworks were so beautiful that year and the blurry memory made Kiba smile. He looked over at Sasuke who had the same smile on his lips. The raven looked at his best friend and they both knew they were thinking of the same memory. Kiba chuckled and looked back at the fireworks and Sasuke did the same.

Naruto was brought back to the time when he was ten when him and Iruka went out together to watch the show. Naruto was upset over some small thing that he couldn't remember and Iruka wanted to make it up to him by showing him the firework festival. He couldn't believe that he didn't remember that earlier. It was such a precious memory of his fallen father-figure that he missed so much.

He looked around and saw Sasuke and Kiba smiling at each other. He decided they must be reminiscing too. He liked it when Sasuke smiled like that.

Naruto started to yawn. It had been such a long day and he was starting to get tired. '_Who knew hanging out with members of another gang would be so fun? It all started just because I saw Sasuke and Kiba on the street too. I did everything from making a new friend to almost dying! Today was a great day, and ganging up on Sasuke was hilarious. He gets pissed off so easily.' _Naruto smiled to himself at that thought. He continued to gaze out at the sky as it exploded with more colorful fireworks. _' I wonder what is going to happen after today…'_

Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke was also rethinking all of the events that happened today. '_A lot happened today. Actually a lot has been happening since I met that blonde dobe. I can't believe he almost fell off the fucking roof, that damn idiot._' He slightly looked over to his side where Naruto was. _'He's lucky he is so light or I wouldn't have been able to pull him back over the edge. Now that I think about it, he is actually pretty small compared to most guys. He's shorter then me and looks skinnier too.' _He quickly looked away when he realized that he was looking at the blonde still. A hint of red was on his cheek. _'damn it'_ He sighed and looked at the sky once again.

Naruto yawned again. "Wow…The fireworks are… so… mm.." He couldn't seem to be able to keep his eyes open much longer. Sleep overtook him and his heavy head fell onto the shoulder beside him.

That shoulder belonged to Sasuke who jumped at the contact. Naruto was now leaning against the raven head resting on his shoulder. Sasuke moved his arm trying to get Naruto off. "Get off Dobe." His words never reached the slumbering blonde.

For the thousandth time that night Sasuke sighed. He moved his shoulder so Naruto could sleep for comfortably on his new pillow. A strange shade of red covered Sasuke's usual pale face.

Kiba saw everything and couldn't help but smile happily to himself. He began to understand exactly what Naruto was to Sasuke. And he also knew his best friend had absolutely no idea what's happening between them.

The fireworks continued late into the night and Sasuke and Kiba enjoyed them silently both lost in thought. Ironically the blonde boy who wanted to see the fireworks so bad never woke up, quite comfortable right where he was.

* * *

Ayame: So what you think? We want your opinions!

Sango: yeah, tell us what you think! So please review! Oh and we would like to mention that the title of this chapter is an actual festival that is held every year. Our origional idea was the new years festival, but that would mean that we forgot about Christmas haha..besides the story is based more during the summer-ish time lol

Ayame: Yep it's a summer fireworks festival and everyone actually does dress up in traditional outfits, kool eh? The desserts we mentioned are also real things. Daifuku is a type of mochi cake. Ujikintoki Kakigori is a Japanese shaved ice with typically green tea syrup and anko. Imagawayaki is a fried cake filled with sweet azuki bean paste.

Sango: lol Hmm…I kinda wanna try the mochi cake hah lol it looks kinda good…..well anyways, REVIEW!

Ayame: Yes please please please Review! We will beg if we have to! :3

..::Preview::..

_**Kiba was starting to tremble and starred hard at the ground. He had an idea but didn't want to believe it. "I... I don't know but I can only think of… one person who could make Kakashi act like that…" Ino decided not to ask anymore seeing how shaken up he was and continued to eavesdrop.**_

"_**What do we do now? We can't ignore this." Shino said drawing Kakashi out of thought.**_

"_**No, your right. We have to stop Itachi now."**_


	11. The Webs We Weave

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when their lie is discovered?

AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-chan, so give don't me all the credit! ..lol

Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou

Ayame: I have FINALLY finished this chapter! It was a super hard one o.o

Sango:yah! Finally lol sorry for not updating in like…A YEAR! But yah, I assure you all that u will be happy with this chapter and the next one (which is mine, and is finished a well! Lol)

Ayame: Yep these two chapters have a lot of things happen and next one is on its way! ^.^

Sango: yep yep! And I really hope that we get some reviews T^T we would really appreciate it

* * *

Chapter 11: The Webs We Weave

Sasuke yawned as he walked through the kitchen doorway. The cold tiles of the floor touching his bare feet caused him to flinch momentarily before stepping off to the warm carpet of the hallway. His eyes wandered over the cupboards before stopping at the fruit bowl near the fridge. He was tired from the night before and didn't feel like making breakfast so an apple was going to have to do.

As he walked out into the living room, he saw Kiba turned around backwards on the couch smirking at him. The raven just stopped and looked back at his friend, knowing he was probably going to say something stupid. "I know what you did last night!" Yep, something stupid.

Sasuke sighed and continued to walk towards his room, "Ya you were there, remember?"

"And I saw the whole thing." Kiba moved to the side of the coach where his friend was leaving. "And you certainly seemed to like it."

Sasuke stopped, turned around, and leaned against the doorway facing the still smirking Kiba. "And what would this thing I seemed to like be?" He raised his brow in a questioning manner.

"Oh just something to do with your dobe." Kiba grinned.

"First off, he isn't _my _dobe, and second what about him? All he did was forced me to do this or that then tried to kill himself by falling off a roof." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the memory.

"You can't lie to me Sasuke, I see everything" Kiba smiled suggestively. Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation, which Kiba took as a sign to continue his accusations. "The way you couldn't say no to him or when he fell on top of you when you saved him from falling off the roof." The raven gave his friend a dangerous glare but Kiba ignored it and walked up to Sasuke with the same stupid expression. He leaned towards Sasuke's ear and lightly said "Or best of all, when he fell asleep on your shoulder and you did nothing but watch his sleeping face"

The next thing Kiba knew he was seeing stars and lying flat out on the ground. The only thing that brought him back to consciousness was a big wet tongue sliding across his face. "Ahh Akamaru!" He pushed the giant dog to the side and sat up. Getting a grip on his surroundings again, he become aware of the searing pain on the side of his head and a now brooding raven walking away with him hands in his pockets. "Owwww. I know I asked for it but damn." He nervously laughed at Akamaru who barked happily.

At that moment, the door creaked open and Ino walked in. She looked curiously at Kiba who looked dizzy and was trying to get Akamaru to stop licking his bruised head. "Uhh Kiba?"

"Oh hey Ino! I was just messing with Sasuke, no worries" He scratched the back of his head and smiled in amusement.

"Okay if you say so." She looked away and saw that said raven was now in the hallway staring at her impatiently. "Oh the reason I'm here is because I want to get the gang together. Things have been so abnormal since, well that night, so I suggested it and Temari and Shika agreed."

"Sounds good Ino, count us in. Well as long as Sasuke didn't give me brain damage."

"Idiot, it's your fault and you know it." Sasuke dropped his annoyed look and sighed walking over to Kiba who was still sitting where he was knocked over. He held out a hand to Kiba, which he gladly took and stood up.

"See I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!" He grinned. "Oh, and I'm not going to drop the subject that easily."

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed, "but I'm not going to this get together."

"Huhhh? Whyyy?" Ino whined.

"I'm staying away from Sharingan business for awhile. I told Kakashi that after the big incident." Kiba looked at Sasuke with a look of confusion. The raven shrugged and mouthed a quiet sorry for not telling his best friend this earlier.

"But this isn't business, it's a get together party." Ino interrupted the boys' silent speech. Sasuke's typical 'hn' answered which silenced any more argument from the blonde. She just sighed and turned her attention to Kiba.

Kiba was about to answer saying he would stay with Sasuke until he was cut off. "Kiba is going, don't worry. I will watch over Akamaru while he's gone." Making sure to add the last part so Kiba couldn't use taking care of his dog as an excuse for staying.

After a couple arguments Sasuke finally made Kiba agree to go without him. Sighing again for who knows how many times today, he closed the door behind his fellow Sharingan members. Now what would he do with the rest of the day?

* * *

"Kiba!" Ino shrieked walking into the room with a hand full of new beers and other alcoholic drinks for everyone. "Kiba, I dare you to down this whole bottle of vodka at once, without breathing!"

Kiba, being tipsy already, dismissed his better judgment and grabbed the bottle with a cocky smile. "Childs play my dear Ino!" She laughed and clapped her hands, obviously drunk as well. Temari just rolled her eyes, Kakashi laughed to himself, and Shikamaru muttered on about how troublesome this would be in the morning.

Before Kiba could throw his head back and chug the offered bottle, Shino's ring tone interrupted his thought process. Shino excused himself from the room quietly to answer his call.

"Hmph he's always so grumpy and quiet! He totally ruins the mood!" Ino complained.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you, he has talked to me plenty of times." Temari interrupted. Ino just stuck her tongue out.

Shino walked back into the room with an upsetting expression that almost everyone caught; it took a lot to give Shino a troubled look. He walked over to Kakashi and quietly asked, "Can I talk to you outside about something?" Kakashi of course agreed and they left the rest of the gang in confusion.

"Did you see his face? Some thing is going down and it's not good" Ino whispered to Kiba as the door closed. Kiba nodded and the rest of the gang went back to socializing still curious but knew their place.

"Hey, maybe we could follow them and found out what happened, I really wanna know!" Ino whispered again to Kiba, so Temari and Shikamaru wouldn't scold her for snooping.

He couldn't deny his curiosity so he made an agreeing jester and got up "Man is it stuffy in here or what? I'm ganna go outside for a smoke, want to join me Ino?"

Ino smiled and followed her friend.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked with serious but troubled tone in his voice. Kiba and Ino, who had just got there and were huddled around the corner, were surprised to hear such a tone from their leader. Whatever Shino had said it was easy to tell Kakashi desperately didn't want it to be true.

"Yes, I had some of my people confirm it. He was sighted in Nakamura Park."

"Damnit!" Kakashi slammed his fist against the closest wall, "Why does he have to come back now?" Kakashi asked to himself, lost in his own thoughts.

"Whoa, Kakashi is pissed. Who do you think it is Kiba?" Ino asked quietly but got no response. "Kiba?"

Kiba was starting to tremble and starred hard at the ground. He had an idea but didn't want to believe it. "I... I don't know but I can only think of… one person who could make Kakashi act like that…" Ino decided not to ask anymore seeing how shaken up he was and continued to eavesdrop.

"What do we do now? We can't ignore this." Shino said drawing Kakashi out of thought.

"No, your right. We have to stop Itachi now." There was a sharp intake of breath from behind the wall and Kakashi turned around to see Kiba get up and walk out, hair covering his face. Ino, being the one who gasped peeked around the corner as well.

"You two! What do you think you are doing?" Kakashi sounded pissed. Ino started sputtering apologies but Kiba didn't move. His fist were closed and knuckles white, he was obviously distressed.

"Why?…" Kiba quietly started. "Why would Itachi come back!" This time he practically screamed.

"I don't think the question is why. It's what are we going to do about it" Shino stated.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What if he came back for Sasuke? We need to know why he came back!" Kiba grabbed the front of Shino's shirt and glared at him.

"If he's here for Sasuke or not is irrelevant. Our only focus should be deciding to either try to capture him or avoid him. Nothing more"

"You are fucking heartless, you know that?" Kiba spat with venom, "Not everything can be calculated and figured out. Not when someone's life is in danger!"

"Maybe your right. But imagine if I hadn't gotten this information? Then your precious Sasuke would be in danger and you wouldn't even know. You should be thanking me, now let go." Shino glared with noticeable irritation.

"Why you..!"

"Stop it both of you, I will not stand to have fighting among my people, especially not right now" Kakashi who had just been watching the dispute finally decided to intervene. Kiba reluctantly let go of Shino's shirt.

"Fine, but Sasuke shouldn't find out Itachi is back until he is with us." Kiba said knowing full well that Sasuke still wanted his vengeance on Itachi for what happened.

"I agree" Kakashi confirmed.

"uhmm.." Ino's voice was soft and had the tone of a kid that just got in serious terrible.

"What is it Ino?" Kakashi sighed

"I didn't know you guys wouldn't want Sasuke to know, Im sorry!"

"What did you do Ino?" Kiba walked over to her.

"Well, when you guys were fighting I thought that Sasuke would want to know his brother is back so I… I texted him and told him." She looked away ashamed

Kiba instantly had fear in his eyes and he grabbed Ino, harder then he meant to and she winced, "you didn't tell him where Itachi is did you?"

"Ow, Kiba you're hurting me." Her eyes began to water. She knew she messed up and now Kiba was shaking her demanding answers, she was scarred to tell him anything.

"Ino! What did you tell him!"

"I'm sorry!" She was crying now, "I told him where Itachi was! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"Damnit! I'm going after him!" He let go of Ino who slid to the ground and openly sobbed. Kakashi knelt by her side, as angry as he was for this mess happening he didn't like to see one his own so hurt.

"Wait Kiba, Shino will go with you. I am taking Ino back and telling everyone what has happened." He said some comforting words to Ino as he helped her stand. "Be careful"

Kiba didn't waste anytime arguing about Shino coming along he had to catch Sasuke before something truly bad happened.

* * *

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath at the corner before the park Ino's text had specified. As soon as he had gotten the message he took off, sure of himself that he was going to get the vengeance he had dreamed of for years. Now that he was standing at the corner out of breath, his confidence waned.

He hadn't seen his brother since the incident and wasn't sure how he would handle it. He reached for his right hip and felt the hilt of the concealed weapon he had prepared before he left. He wondered if he would end up using this tonight or if he even could. For how much he wanted to kill his brother for what he did, Sasuke had never directly killed anyone before. This second-guessing was probably responsible for him actually answering Kiba's forth call instead of ignoring like he did the others.

"Sasuke! Thank god you answered this time! Where are you?" Kiba sounded uneasy and out of breathe. He no doubt knew Ino had texted Sasuke and was now running towards him.

"I'm at Nakamura Park."

"What?" Kiba's voice faltered after a painful grunt and curses. Sasuke figured he must have tripped or kicked something while not paying attention. "Sasuke, wait for me okay? Please I will be there in ten minutes just wait before you move anywhere else."

Sasuke heard the pleading but he had to do this on his own. Even if he was second-guessing the outcome of seeing his brother it didn't change the fact that he was still going to see him. "Sorry Kiba. But I'm not waiting"

"No! Sasuke! I'm almost there god damnit just wait!"

"Kiba, I am doing this for myself. It's my family's business." He hung up before Kiba could reply and proceeded to turn his phone off. Taking a deep breath he looked up at the dark sky. The moon and stars weren't even there due to clouds moving in.

The park had an ominous atmosphere at night and even more so this night. Sasuke looked around and saw nothing. That anger he felt when he first got Ino's message started to come back. The thought that his traitorous brother had been standing somewhere in this area disgusted him.

A crow's caw caught his attention. The crow was standing ten feet away and seemed to be looking straight at him. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was beckoning him to follow. It turned around and started walking a couple feet before slowly taking off to fly. Sasuke felt strange for following it but did anyways.

* * *

By the time Kiba and Shino had arrived at the park the rain had started and Sasuke was not there. Kiba's cursed for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Calm down, he obviously isn't here anymore." Shino interrupted. "If you want to find him we have to relax and think level headed."

Kiba sighed, "I know, I know. I'm ganna kill him once I find him…" He took a deep breath in and tuned towards Shino. "So any ideas?"

"Wow, you calmed down surprisingly fast." Shino noted before continuing, "I was trying to think of something but the people who gave me the information didn't follow Itachi, so beyond the park I have no idea where he could be."

"Well is there anyone else who does know? Itachi isn't exactly a favorable person around here."

"I never thought about that. Hmm it's a long shot but I know Kyuubi lost a leader to Itachi, its possible they are tracking him too. Even so there's no way we can just walk up and ask them, we aren't on the best terms right now if you recall."

Kiba's eyes lit up, "You may not be but I know someone who is on good terms with Sasuke." He smiled to himself; the situation may not be as hopeless as he thought. "Quick Shino! What's the fastest way to get caught by Kyuubi?"

"Are you insane!" Shino was so taken back by the question; shock covered all of his features. Kiba would have laughed if he weren't so determined.

"Look, it will take too long to explain but I have to talk to Na- I mean the new leader of Kyuubi!" Kiba figured he shouldn't call Naruto by his first name in front of other gang members besides Sasuke for now.

Shino tried again to talk some sense into Kiba but he obviously didn't want to hear it. "Fine, I have no idea if your making the right move here but it's your life so whatever. As you know, this park acts as a neutral separator between our territories so there won't be any Kyuubi just walking around here. However I know that the old leader lived a little less than a mile from here. You might find Uzumaki there."

"Great which way?" Kiba asked eagerly. Shino sighed not understanding why the man was so eager to endanger his own life. He lifted a finger pointed north before Kiba took off running. He tucked his hands into his coat before walking towards Sharingan; he wasn't about to follow some idiot with a death wish.

* * *

Kiba could have sworn he passed those same metal garbage cans twice now. He was running in circles hoping to find any sign of the blonde he was searching for. Before frantically running off the direction Shino pointed, he stupidly forgot to ask what the address was. Now he stood in front of a row of slightly run down various buildings, he assumed to be about a mile from the park.

"God damnit! Why the fuck did I have to forget stupid details now!" He grunted and kicked the aggravating garbage can that still stood in front of him.

"Who's there?" The noise off clanking metal caught the attention of a certain blonde who was walking back to his house.

Kiba flinched and turned around slowly, uneasy about bringing attention to himself on another gangs turf. However, as soon as he saw those familiar blue eyes he thanked god that for once he had a bit of good luck.

"Naruto!" Kiba ran over to the blonde and grabbed both of said boys shoulders, "I can't believe I found you! Why are you out here anyways? Wait no! It doesn't matter! I need your help!"

"What Kiba? Wait slow down." Naruro was utterly confused, what was Kiba doing standing in front of his house, hysterically talking to him?

"Sasuke is in danger"

Naruto looked at him with a perplexed expression. "Wait, what do you mean Sasuke is in danger?"

"I don't have much time to explain but his brother is back. Sasuke found out when I wasn't near him and now he's gone after him." Kiba's guilt could be easily heard at the last statement. "Sharingan lost him soon after we spotted him, but I thought maybe Kyuubi was watching Itachi's movement as well, after all we both have reasons to hate that asshole."

Naruto took all the information in surprisingly calm. He was worried about Sasuke too but the name Itachi was enough to make his mood deadly. He took a breath before speaking, "One of us was tracking him under Iruka's orders but since… well I don't know if he is anymore."

Kiba noticed the drastic change but he was too concerned about his best friend to question it, "Please anything will help."

Naruto barely heard Kiba. He kept thinking about Itachi, the man who murdered his father right in front of his eyes, and the man who made Iruka suffer from losing a best friend and slashing his face. That horrible night he could never forget. His thoughts were instantly brought back to Sasuke; who was in danger now. The familiar pang of fear flooded his veins, and he instantly reached for his phone.

Kiba watched the play of emotions emitting from the blonde before he finally grabbed his phone. Naruto walked off a few feet and Kiba understood that meant he wasn't supposed to hear the conversation so he crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Apparently the person on the other phone was reluctant to give him the information because Naruto started yelling at said person, "Gaara! Look I just need to know where he is!" a small pause, "Gaara..." he said dangerously low. "I am the leader know, so when I ask for information, don't question me!"

That seemed to do it Kiba concluded once Naruto hung up. "So did he know?"

"Yes, but only the general area so we are going to have to split up." Naruto continued to give Kiba direction on where they needed to search and they agreed to meet at Nakamura Park in an hour, hopefully one would find Sasuke by then. Kiba nodded and ran off. Before Naruto followed his example he sighed, "Gaara is going to be pissed."

* * *

Sasuke had been led to an unfamiliar dark alley. From the shadows Sasuke could see a line of smoke coming from the burning tip of a cigarette. The rain was disrupting the smokes flow and the cigarette looked like it was about at its end. The dim light from the fire revealed the outline of a strong face and long hair reaching past both sides of the man's face.

Sasuke let out the breath he didn't know he was keeping and spoke with such raw anger and hatred that most people would have cowered at the sound "Itachi…"

"Hello little brother" That voice send chills down Sasuke's spine. It had been years since he last heard it but he could easily recognize the deep confident voice that belonged to his brother.

"What are you doing in Konoha, Itachi...?" Sasuke asked keeping his cool for now, although it was fading fast in the wake of anger, disgust, and anxiety.

"Nothing you need to worry about. But a little bird told me you were looking for me so I figured I would come by and check up on my favorite little brother."

"Fuck you! You are no brother to me and I am not so 'little' anymore." He clenched his jaw and fisted his hands so hard they were trembling.

"So hostile." Itachi shook his head and smiled. "You will always be my _little_ brother Sasuke. There is nothing you can do about that"

"I can fucking kill you!"

"Hn, so you finally are being true to your Uchiha nature? I can see in your eyes that you're being consumed by your hatred. Come then Sasuke." He threw his cigarette to the ground and motioned with his index figure for Sasuke to come at him. Sasuke wasn't going to disappoint, he charged at his brother at full speed.

The first punch was easily caught and the following kick was even easier to avoid for Itachi, "Your moves are too predictable." Sasuke lashed out again with more force but Itachi caught or avoided everything. Even moves he had used in his fight with Naruto were nothing for his brother. Itachi, who was getting tired of just avoiding, decided to go on the offensive and landed a solid kick to Sasuke's chest, sending him flying back into the near by building side.

Sasuke got up quickly but was stunned when he couldn't get enough air, that one kick had knocked the wind out of him? '_How... how is he still so much stronger then me? I've been training, but the distance between us is still just as far!'_ "Damnit!"

He charged again just like Itachi had expected. It was the same outcome, Sasuke had yet to land a single hit and while he was able to defend himself this time from a couple of Itachi's moves, he was ultimately sent flying back into the same wall.

"Is this all you have?" Itachi sighed, "How disappointing, it seems you are still the same little defenseless kid I left all those years ago."

Sasuke picked himself up with a whole new wave of anger, "Bastard! I am not some kid to be played with!" This time he didn't simply charge at Itachi like the other times, but rather jumped mid-sprint and grabbed the last bar of a fire escape ladder in front of Itachi. Using the momentum of his sprint and grabbing the bar Sasuke thrust his legs towards Itachi. He smirked at the surprised expression on Itachi's face; it was his turn to defend an unexpected kick.

Itachi put both arms up to avoid getting kicked in the face but the force caused him to lose his balance and fall back. Sasuke jumped down on top of his brother ready to take full advantage of the opening; however, it wouldn't be that easy, Itachi took one hit to the face before kneeing Sasuke in the gut hard. He had no choice but to retreat away before Itachi got the upper hand again.

"So you are capable of doing something it seems." He got up and spit some blood that was left in his mouth from Sasuke's punch.

"Fuck you." That strike he had finally gotten off at Itachi, gave him his confidence back in his own ability. Without the hesitance of fear this time, Sasuke charged with a clear mind. Itachi recognized the difference right away when he was actually forced to defend more then avoid Sasuke's moves.

Itachi became annoyed and moved to kick Sasuke away again, but this time Sasuke ducked down and avoided it. Time seemed to slow down. Sasuke smirked and reached down for his right hip. Dodging the attack instead of blocking it created the opening Sasuke had been waiting for. He used his ducked down position to his advantage; he removing the concealed knife, let out an angry scream, and propelled himself up towards Itachi.

Itachi had seen the smirk and saw his little brother reach for hip, "Shit." Surprised for the second time that night by his little brother he was forced to move as fast as he could. Itachi ducked and moved to the right of Sasuke's slash. The knife grazed past his cheek and cut some of his hair.

Sasuke was totally shocked by the sudden burst of speed _He was not this fast before? Damn him! He must have been holding back!_ Sasuke was too caught up in his own thoughts and emotions to even put up a fight when Itachi grabbed his arm, turned him around, and ripped it behind him. Apparently Itachi had the knife too, Sasuke could feel the cold metal resting on his neck.

"I never expected a hidden knife, especially since you waited so long before using it." Itachi smirked and felt blood run from the cut on his cheek. "Maybe you really did intend to kill me."

"You were holding back…" It wasn't even a question. Sasuke knew it; he knew Itachi was just toying with him the whole time. Every bit of confidence he had when he started this fight meant nothing anymore, he never stood a chance.

"I was." Itachi watched his little brother carefully. He was disappointed that Sasuke had given up so quickly and now looked so helpless, just because he avoided one attack. He sighed, "You have ceased to be entertaining so I will finish this now."

Sasuke's breath hitched and his body went rigid. His self-pity abandoned, now fear ran through his whole body.

The new reaction almost made Itachi laugh. "Do you remember that night Sasuke? I remember that terrified look in your eyes when you found their bodies. You were so scarred you were crying and trembling. Do you remember that fear… Sasuke?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke meant to sound harsh but it came out more like a whimper.

"Go back to that night little brother. I know you remember it vividly, after all you were so little and it was such a traumatic event." Sasuke shut his eyes and tried to get away but Itachi put pressure on the knife reminding Sasuke he couldn't run off. "When you first showed up you tried asking for my help. You wished so much that I wasn't the one, you wanted so much to believe that I hadn't killed our parents."

"STOP!" Sasuke screamed.

"I remember, father put up a fight. He tried so hard to protect mother but he failed. I cut him down and while mother screamed and cried I killed her too." Itachi observed every move his brother made, every time he begged for him to stop with a cynical smile. "You ran away that night. Once you knew the truth you just ran away like a coward. Do you remember?"

"Sasuke!" A new voice rung through the alley.

"What?" Itachi looked up and saw a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sasuke came back to reality after hearing his name and took advantage of Itachi's distraction. With his free arm he elbowed Itachi's stomach and hard as he could. Itachi instantly let go and Sasuke got away.

"Damnit." Itachi grabbed his stomach in pain and looked back at the blond he had seen before. Said boy was now running towards Sasuke who was a mess on the ground about 10 feet away.

"hn, interesting." He said to himself. He knew he recognized those blue eyes; things must have really changed in Konoha if the son of Arashi was helping the likes of Sasuke. "Goodbye little brother." He said and walked away.

"Fuck you Itachi! I fucking hate you!" Sasuke yelled even though he knew Itachi was already gone. He was on his knees with his hands holding the side of his head and yelling. The memories were playing over and over again in his head.

Naruto knelt down next to Sasuke, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke was so engrossed in the past he wasn't even aware that Naruto was next to him. His eyes were shut tight and the pressure from his hands gripping his head increased.

Naruto was afraid Sasuke was going to hurt himself soon but he wasn't sure what he could do. He had never seen something like this before, "Sasuke?" Naruto's voice waned but it didn't matter much, Sasuke was still oblivious to anything around him.

The blonde reached out and touched Sasuke's hand in an attempt to stop him from harming himself but as soon as contact was made Sasuke's eyes flew open and he slapped the offending hand away. Naruto saw his eyes for the first time that night and was completely taken aback by what he saw.

Those eyes, so filled with rage, fury, and hatred, couldn't possibly belong to the same guy that took Naruto to the fair, or who had fought with him over a simple pack of cigarettes. That cold stare facing him now frightened him. Even so, he couldn't look away and soon another emotion filled those eyes and Naruto recognized it right away. Pain.

Before even thinking it through Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and pulled him forward into an embrace. Sasuke was still fazing in and out of his memories and the real world, but as soon as he felt those arms enclose around him, he was brought back into the full reality. He was in the middle of an unknown alley, soaking wet, and Naruto was hugging him.

"damnit…" Sasuke muttered to himself before clutching the back of Naruto's shirt and returning the strong embrace. He buried his face in Naruto's neck and just tried to get control of his breathing.

Naruto winced; Sasuke had grabbed him hard and was now crushing the blonde against himself. But Naruto made no attempt to move away or loosen the grip; he knew Sasuke needed this.

Neither one of them knew exactly how long they had stayed that way and neither of them cared.

* * *

Ayame: Okay to start off, when we planned this story out it was 2007-2008 and the whole twist with Itachi had NOT happened yet. So Itachi may be OOC now but when we wrote it he was not lol XD

Sango: yah haha lol so I guess you all just have to deal with Itachi being a complete asshole in this fanfic lol…..don't you just love how in this one he is pretty much evil and in our other fanfic he is an all around normal big brother? XD

Ayame: haha ya the difference in our opinion in him drastically changed lol. But I guess that's what we get for planning out a long story completely ahead of time and then taking forever XD

Sango: yah really lol well I hope you all enjoyed this long awaited update, and again we are really sorry! Forgive us! I got so anxious to get to the next chapter I started writing it before she started her parts in this chapter XD u will see why laterz. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Ayame: Yes sorry! This one was completely on me XD REVIEW!

..::Preview::..

'**This cant be happening.' **_**Thought Naruto as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He stared out at the darkening sky, completely ignoring the other people walking by.**_

'If Iruka knew what was happening right now…'_ Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes. He smirked, remembering what Iruka had asked him that day in his favorite Ramen restaurant. He couldn't be any more right._


	12. Tribulations

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these Naruto characters!

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet in unfortunate circumstances in the middle of a war between their gangs. Through the hatred a friendship is born. But once things become too deep they have to lie to everyone they ever cared about. But what happens when their lie is discovered?

AU, OOC, SasuNaru

Warnings!: Rated M for Language, violence, sexual references, Shounen Ai/BL (boyxboy...lol), and explicit content in later chapters.

Attention!: This story is written by me and LxLightFangirlForever4 a.k.a Sango-chan, so don't give me all the credit!..lol

Plz only intelligent flames and if you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, arigatou

Authors notes:

Ayame: Chapter 12 is finally here! This is the one everyone has been waiting for :D

Sango: yah haha I finished it like….a few weeks ago and she didn't upload it when she was supposed to! haha hope you all enjoy it anyways

Ayame: Aye! I waited for u to finish it for like a month XD anyways, review once your done and we will see you at the bottom!

Sango: bye byes!

* * *

..::Chapter 12: Tribulations::..

Sasuke stood in the middle of Nakamura Park watching the crows' movements in the foliage. This morning when he awoke he found himself walking back to this location. He wasn't sure why but he felt he had to return and watch these scavengers. Last night one of them led him to his traitorous brother and if it were not for the injuries and light cut on his throat he would have passed the whole incident off as another nightmare.

A particularly big crow noticed the raven and let off a loud _'caw'_ warning the others they were being watched. It triggered a reaction in the flock so they all flew away from their trees, forming various black patterns in the sky.

Kiba stood behind his best friend arms crossed. He was still silently seething at Sasuke for running off and making him so worried, but he was relieved no one was seriously hurt. However, while the physical damage may have been minimal, emotionally Sasuke was overwhelmed. He hadn't spoken very much since last night and it was really bothering Kiba.

**Flashback**

_Kiba paced back and forth, back and forth. At this point it was 20 minutes past the agreed hour mark Naruto set up for them to meet. To Kiba the possibilities were endless._

_"Naruto could have gotten lost." Kiba said out loud trying to comfort himself, but he doubted it since they were in Kyuubi territory._

_"Maybe Naruto found Sasuke in a bad condition and they had to run to a hospital." He tried again before sighing and realizing that was impossible; after all they were known gang members. Which meant they would have had the cops called on them and most likely the doctors would refuse service anyways._

_"Okay, what about… He found Sasuke before Itachi showed up, and they decided to return home instead of staying out and meeting with me!" He wanted to believe it but he knew better then to hope the best scenario. In response his mind gave him the worst image of both boys dead in a ditch somewhere Itachi maniacally laughing above them._

_He quickly pushed the thought away and stopped pacing so he could really think through what was happening._

_At this point, one of two things could have happened; either Naruto found Sasuke and they had complications that made them late, or Naruto found Sasuke dead and couldn't bring himself to return. Kiba seriously hoped it wasn't the latter but the more time that pasted the more his hopes dimmed._

_"Kiba!" A familiar voice yelled._

_Kiba looked up and saw Naruto waving one of him arms in the air and an impassive raven behind him looking away. He ran their direction and Naruto ran towards him and stopped the now pissed looking Kiba from reaching Sasuke._

_"Sasuke's not in the best emotional state right now, I think you should just get him home and wait before talking to him." Naruto said quietly. He was surprised when Kiba just ignored the warning and pushed him aside, and headed straight towards Sasuke._

_If Naruto was surprised at being pushed aside he was utterly shocked at what happened next._

_Kiba with as much power as he could muster swung his fist directly at Sasuke's face. It connected with his jaw and sent him back quite a ways. Somehow Sasuke managed to stay on his feet but spat blood, not even lifting his hand to rub his abused cheek._

_Kiba heard a sharp intake of breathe from Naruto but continued, "You just couldn't wait ten fucking minutes could you!"_

_Sasuke didn't answer he just looked at his best friend with almost a glare._

_"And that bit about it being family business? What the fuck was that!" It was obvious Kiba was hurt by the comment Sasuke made on the phone a couple hours ago. "No one has been there for you like I have! I am way more of a brother to you then that traitorous fucker! How could you even say that to me?"_

_Kiba could feel the sting of unshed tears. He was beyond frustrated with Sasuke but also unbelievably happy that he was okay._

_"…sorry" was his only reply but by the way Sasuke couldn't look at him Kiba knew he felt bad about what happened._

_Kiba sighed before turning to a still shocked blonde, "Thank you Naruto, I seriously owe you one. But you should probably go, no telling when Sharingan will show up here looking for us."_

_Naruto was going to question what exactly just happened but the look in Kiba's eyes told him to save it. He never thought Kiba could be so intimidating and made a mental note to never piss him off. He nodded and looking at Sasuke with sad eyes before making a hurried exit. _

* * *

Kiba sighed at the memory of last night's events. After they got back, Kakashi unsurprisingly tried to question them both of what happened but got no answers when Sasuke refused to speak. Kiba filled in what he could and neglected to mention Naruto. Shino gave him a look of disapproval but oddly didn't say anything to Kakashi.

Sasuke and Kiba had already returned home, but they still didn't say much to each other. Sasuke glanced over at his friend who was preparing food for Akamaru. He could tell Kiba was still upset by everything that had happened. Neither could bring up the subject for some reason and it made things very awkward between them. Sasuke had even tried to leave this morning to go for a walk but his friend followed anyways. He guessed he should have expected that, Kiba was too loyal for his own good.

The raven turned his stare back at the wall; he wondered how long this would continue. He figured Kiba would have at least said something after they passed the Ichiraku Ramen on the way home from the walk this morning and saw Naruto eating with another Kyuubi member. He waved at them, and had given Sasuke a sympathetic look that was interpreted as pity. Sasuke glared and walked the other way. Naruto appeared to be surprised and somewhat hurt at Sasuke's retreat but had been prevented from following by Chouji who called him back to their table.

Sasuke had to walk away, what was he suppose to say to Naruto? He couldn't believe how utterly pathetic he acted last night. When Naruto found him already captured and trembling from Itachi's words, he could only imagine the thoughts running through the blonde's head. How weak he must have looked, he hated that Naruto had to see that.

Then that look in his eyes at the ramen house, so full of concern and sympathy, he loathed that look. '_I am a proud Uchiha! Uchiha's don't need any fucking pity!_

"Sasuke." His name pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to face Kiba who had called it. Kiba had a serious face, which was rare for the brunette; he must be just as tired of the silence as Sasuke was, or just tired of the whole situation in general. "I know you very well and by the way you acted towards Naruto today, I can tell the thoughts running through your head. He found you in a vulnerable situation and you being as proud and stubborn as you are, you think he is mocking you about it or pitying you in some condescending way but I don't think either is even close to the truth." Kiba dropped the serious tone before smiling, "That guy is a lot like me, in that he just wants his friends to be all right. Judgments and cruel remarks just aren't in us."

Kiba grinned one last time before walking towards his room, Akamaru in hot pursue of the bowl of food in his master's hand.

Sasuke smirked and ran his hand through his hair. _'You're right as always Kiba.'_

The only problem was now that Kiba put a stop to his uncertain thoughts about Naruto patronizing him; he had to deal with another set of emotions towards the dobe that he himself had been hiding since the night of the festival.

He sighed and got up walking to the kitchen to make something to eat, he still had no intention of dealing with these yet.

Unfortunately, fate had a different idea. Including Ichiraku and the following few days, he had run into Naruto three different times, each time Sasuke had ignored the blonde and dodged him. Naruto tried every time to get an answer from Sasuke but he always got away.

Sasuke could not believe this crap! Him and Naruto barely ever ran into each other before, they are from opposing gangs after all, and now they did on a daily basis? He had a hard time believing it was a coincidence but then again maybe destiny was fucking him over… again.

"Damnit!" He grunted loudly.

"Well good morning to you too." Kiba yawned walking in scratching the back of his head. "What's got you so pissy this early in the morning?"

"Nothing." Kiba sighed, at least Sasuke seemed to be back to his typical self. They had gotten back to talking to each other but Sasuke obviously had something else on his mind. He was always jumpy and suddenly irritable.

"So did you run into Naruto today yet? This is what day three of you two running into each other and you avoiding the poor guy?" Sasuke flinched at the mention of Naruto and Kiba caught it.

"So what, he is a Kyuubi member remember? We should be avoiding him."

"Uh huh, but that's not the reason you are." Kiba said in a knowing voice. Sasuke couldn't deny it but it didn't mean he couldn't get mad at Kiba for bringing it up.

"You should really talk to him, you know he has tried to call me about you too. I told him, you were okay but didn't want to talk to anyone. He sounded really disappointed." Sasuke was going to ask when Naruto even got Kiba's number but it didn't matter. "Sasuke, just stop denying yourself, it wont go away with just willpower alone. You need to think through your feeling and decide how to act on them."

Sasuke found himself more pissed off then surprised at Kiba's words. He was right though, so he lifted himself off the coach and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

What he was feeling couldn't be right; no, they weren't right.

He tried tracking where all this even began. That night when Naruto had almost fallen off the roof, Sasuke was truly scarred the blonde would die and that's when things got complicated. Then during the fireworks, while Sasuke was trying to figure out why he got so fearful the damn blonde fell asleep on him.

The final incident was last night, when Sasuke was stuck in repeating memories it was Naruto that brought him out of it, with a hug of all things. No one had ever successfuly calmed him in such a short time before. Sasuke clenched his fist, there was only one sensible conclusion; he was becoming reliable on Naruto and that meant he was more then just a friend to him.

"No, it was just a fluke. And even if it were true it isn't possible, Naruto is the leader of Kyuubi and a fucking guy. I'm not gay so this is just stupid!" Sasuke reasoned out loud getting frustrated. "He forced himself in my life and learned way too much about me. Next time we meet, I will end it. These fucking idiotic thoughts about him and everything."

Kiba who had been listening through the door sighed, he was afraid Sasuke would come up with this answer, but he couldn't interfere. After all Naruto was from another gang, and would just cause more problems anyways. "Come on Akamaru, let's leave him alone."

* * *

"Fuck!" A plastic cup of water was thrown against the wall, the contents spilling over the wall and floor. Naruto was pissed. So pissed, he could barely control it. He was so confused right now, he didn't know what was happening.

Ever since the little incident that happened about three days ago with Sasuke's breakdown, he has been ignored. Every time Naruto would see Sasuke or even try to approach him, he would be denied. Sasuke would turn and walk the other way or walk right passed him with out muttering a single word. Sometimes Naruto would even follow him, trying to grab the other's attention. It was all in vain though.

The last thing that happened, that actually caused pain in Naruto's chest was what happened earlier this day. Naruto had woken up early that morning and decided to take a quick walk. He did this in hopes that he would come across Sasuke, and eventually he did. Once again he tried to grab his attention. He actually succeeded this time, but his only success was getting a _' Leave me the fuck alone Naruto! '_ and then he walked off, leaving Naruto standing there, stunned.

He didn't understand, he really didn't. Naruto felt like he had done something wrong that really pissed him off, enough that he would want to ignore the blond. But going through all that had happened recently, he couldn't come up with a single explanation. He wished that Sasuke would at least tell him what he did wrong and then maybe he would be able to move on.

Even though there were a million questions and assumptions plaguing his mind right now, there was one that really stood out to him.

Why was he making such a big deal of this?

He should have known that this was going to happen sooner or later. He just didn't really expect it to happen like this. But Naruto also knew that eventually, Sasuke was finally going to stick to his word and be his enemy like he had said. But, during the recent events that happened over the last few days he has buried that into the back of his mind.

He didn't want Sasuke to be his enemy anymore. Naruto had enjoyed the company of the raven a lot, especially on the day of the firework festival. Plus he had made friends with Kiba! He kind of wanted to hang out with the brunet again too.

Even though he didn't want to be his enemy and vise versa, Naruto believed that it was for the best. One of the rules that deemed most important was that you mustn't befriend a member from your rival gang. It was like a death sentence. But the thing that bothered Naruto most was why did he feel like him and Sasuke **weren't** meant to be enemies?

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to where the cup had fallen. He set it on the counter and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess he had made. He felt stupid now for throwing a fit and spilling water everywhere. It was rather childish of himself.

"Ugh…I'm such an idiot.." He spoke to no one in particular. He leaned against the counter and took a few deeps breaths trying to calm his nerves.

Just then Naruto's cell phone buzzed in his pocket telling him that he had someone calling him.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Naruto, its Gaara."_

Naruto paused for a second as a slight twinge of fear stuck him. He knew this phone call was going to happen eventually. Its been a few days since he last spoke to him, and they didn't exactly end that last phone conversation on a good note; what with Naruto demanding information on Itachi from the redhead. So it was understandable that Gaara was probably pissed at him for not telling him the reason why he needed that information.

"Hey Gaara."

"_I'm just calling to see how you were doing."_

"I'm doing fine. Why do you ask?" Naruto was quite surprised at how the conversation had started. He was pretty sure that he was going to get yelled at or something for not explaining himself the other day.

"_Well, with all that is going on, and not seeing you as much as we used to, the rest of the gang has gotten a little worried about you."_

Naruto chuckled a little. "Don't worry about me Gaara, everything is just fine. I just like to spend some time to myself every once in a while."

"_And there is nothing wrong with that. But that every once in a while has become more and more frequent."_

"Look, I'm sorry for not being with you guys more often. I just…" He was interrupted.

"_Well then why not come over to my place today? Everyone is going to be there."_

"Gaara, I really don't know..." He sighed to himself.

"_Please Naruto?" _Gaara really didn't want him sitting at home all by himself. When he last saw him, he immediately knew that something was up. He didn't pressure Naruto at the time, but now he felt like he really needed to bring it up. But even with that little comment, Naruto's mood became even darker.

"Gaara…" Another sigh.

"_If you don't come over here, then I guess Im just going to have to bring everyone over there then." _Gaara teased. Naruto could almost see the plotting smile one the other end.

"Ugh..Alright I will be right over there in a little bit okay?" Naruto forced a smile.

"_There, now that's more like it."_ The redhead on the other line gave a chuckle.

"Okay, I will see you in a little bit." And with that, Naruto hung up the phone. He sighed again for the millionth time that day. "I guess I have no other choice but to head over there."

* * *

"Why hello there stranger, haven't seen you in a long ass time." Gaara had answered the door the second Naruto started knocking.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah yeah yeah.." And with that, he pushed his way passed the redhead and stepped inside the apartment.

"Oh my god! Naruto!" A familiar pink haired girl squealed and nearly tackled Naruto to the floor. She hugged him tightly and showered him with a million kisses.

"Hello Sakura." He forced a smile onto his face and kissed her back.

"My god! It's been forever!" Her cheerful expression soon turned rather serious when she hit Naruto in the shoulder. "Where the hell have you been!" But she couldn't stay mad for too long, as she immediately smiled after words.

"I've just been relaxing for the past few days is all." Naruto smiled. The smile felt fake to him, almost as if it was forced upon him. And actually it was. Things were different, he could feel it. And something about Sakura didn't sit right with him. He couldn't understand why, but she seemed…unusually annoying. Naruto couldn't find the right words to fit, but he knew that things had changed. For better or worse, he did not know.

Naruto took a seat on the couch with Sakura hanging onto his arm. Was is just him or did the feeling of her hanging on his arm really irritate him?

"So Naruto, care to tell us what the hell you have been up to lately?" Chouji asked with a mouthful of chips in his mouth.

"What? Oh, hah…Nothing much really." He scratched behind his head. "I guess I just needed some time to myself for a little while"

"Why though Naruto? Don't you know how worried you had me?" Sakura looked up at him with those concerned eyes of hers. "You didn't call me or anything to let me know how you were doing."

"I know Sakura, I'm sorry." He forced a smile her way.

"Okay then. You should keep me informed next time you decide to relax alone for a few days."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched a few times. Really now? Was she really going to be this controlling and tell him what to do? Naruto couldn't believe she said that either. She had a smug look on her face as she continued to hold onto Naruto's arm. It irritated him to no end. Was Sakura always this controlling? If she was, then he didn't know why he only noticed until now.

Naruto decided not to worry too much about it, or at least try. He didn't want to focus on Sakura right now. Though it was a bit difficult what with her clinging so tightly onto his arm.

"So, Naruto how come you didn't come hang out with us at the bar the other night?" Neji asked.

"Yeah! You missed out on everything. The whole gang had fun." Chouji added with a mouthful of chips.

Shit.

"Oh..uhh." Naruto was officially backed into a corner now. He didn't know that the gang had plans to hang out on that day. He honestly couldn't remember at all if they talked about setting any specific plans.

"Yeah, we tried getting a hold of you, but you never really answered back at all." Sakura spoke up once again. "I texted you like five times, and you still didn't answer." _' Sakura sure is good at complaining..' _Naruto thought briefly.

He did remember all the text messages though. And its true, he never did answer to any of them. Actually, thinking about it now, he didn't even fully realize that he was ignoring them. "Uh, well I guess I just wanted some time alone that day. There shouldn't be anything wrong with that." He chuckled a few times.

"Eh, I guess you are right. But you missed out on everything!" Chouji mentioned.

"Yeah really! Chouji here got so drunk off his ass. It was hilarious!" Tenten added with a huge smile on her face.

"Well so did you! You might have been worse than I was!" Chouji retaliated.

It wasn't too long before everyone forgot about wondering why Naruto chose not to show up with the rest of the gang and celebrate. Everyone was pretty much busy arguing over who got the most drunk that night. Though, he got a weird vibe that Sakura and Gaara were the only ones that had the slightest suspicion about him and what he has been up to lately. It made him nervous.

Naruto tried to ignore the odd feeling in the air, but it was rather difficult. And talking with the rest of the gang didn't feel so natural at the moment either. He seriously needed to stop thinking so much about Sasuke, but he just couldn't. Even though he was trying to sit straight on the couch, he couldn't help his leg from twitching. It was always a bad habit when he got into situations kind of like this, and it irritated him.

A sigh escaped his lips as Naruto ran his free hand through his hair. And as he tried to get comfortable and calm down, Sakura gripped tighter around his arm. She snuggled against his shoulder and continued to converse with the rest of the gang.

Naruto could barely take this anymore. He seriously felt like he was being smothered, and that was rather rare for him. His hands were beginning to sweat as well as the rest of his body. Not only was the feeling of suspicion floating through the air, his mind wouldn't stop racing. He needed to clear his mind and get away for a few minutes before he went crazy.

"Hey..uh Gaara?" He finally spoke up.

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Uh..Is it alright if I use your shower? I'm in need of one right now actually." Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah, sure Naruto. Go ahead." Gaara smiled. "You know where everything is, so go for it."

' _Thank god..'_ Naruto smiled and then literally had to pry Sakura's arms off of him so he could stand. He didn't care if she was disappointed, he really could care less about anything right now actually.

Without a second glance back towards the gang, Naruto headed straight for the bathroom. He let a huge sigh of relief once he closed and locked the door behind him.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Sakura turned back around and looked at Gaara. She leaned over towards the redhead, whispering. "Hey, uh, do you have any idea what is going on with Naruto?"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. He is hiding something though, I mean he called me the other day and demanded information on Itachi. He didn't give me a reason why."

"That's odd." Sakura sighed. "He barely talks to me anymore, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on him just in case." Gaara glanced at the rest of the gang as they conversed with each other rather loudly about something that he didn't catch earlier. He turned back to Sakura. "Look, this stays between you and me, alright? Obviously the rest of the gang doesn't seem all that bothered, so there should be no need to make a bigger deal about this. We will just keep an eye on him."

Sakura nodded with a slight smile. "Thanks Gaara."

* * *

"Finally" He stepped in front of the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He turned on the water and splashed water onto his face. Naruto felt somewhat refreshed, but the thoughts in his head didn't really stop.

Naruto slid open the shower door and turned on the water. Waiting for the water to heat up, he stripped himself of his clothes and set them aside. He checked the water again before stepping in. The water was nice and warm, and it did wonders to the muscles in his back. It relieved some tension, but that was just about it.

Naruto leaned against the wall in the shower. He just allowed the water to fall on him as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

First off, he was absolutely glad that he was away from everyone for the time being. Sakura was irritating the hell out of him lately. She was being rather clingy this evening, and it annoyed the hell out of him. If she was seriously like that all the time, then he really couldn't remember why he agreed to go out with her in the first place.

Second, he is positive that Gaara is suspicious of him at the moment. He could just feel it by the way he would look at him every once in a while. And also, maybe the reason why Sakura was being so smug and clingy was because she knew something was up as well. He didn't really know for sure about her.

Naruto seriously wished that he hadn't agreed to coming over here. This was a complete waste of time if all that was going to happen was hang out with everyone and get stressed out. Yet, even if he hadn't showed, they all would have most likely come to his house just as Gaara said he would do.

A sigh escaped him. He reached for the shampoo and poured some into his hand. He wanted this shower to be as long as possible. He was dreading going back out there and having to deal with everyone and the pressure that was placed on him.

He began to massage the shampoo into his blond hair as he thought back over the past few days. Everything has happened so fast, it almost seemed like a dream to him. First him and Sasuke were getting along just fine and then the next thing he knew, he was ignoring him completely.

But why?

Was the true reason why Sasuke was ignoring him because of that little incident that happened involving Itachi? Naruto couldn't understand why he would be ignored after he had tried to comfort Sasuke. It didn't seem like something to be ignored for at all.

Naruto then started to wash the shampoo out of his hair. As he did so he began contemplating why he is even freaking out about all of this. It really shouldn't be that big of a deal. It really was for the best that they didn't hang out anymore. Sasuke had even said so quite a few times that it wouldn't be good. Besides, it was against the rules anyways. Yet, there was a part of him that really didn't care at all. He wanted to talk to Sasuke again and figure out the real reason he was being ignored. That way they could hang out again.

' _Oh god…If anyone knew what was going on right now, they would all have my head'_ He gripped his head in frustration. "What the hell does this mean!…I shouldn't be freaking out like this." It was ridiculous the way he was acting. Naruto knew that it was completely pointless.

' _I'm acting like a fucking love struck school girl who just got rejected..'_

That's when he came to realization as to why he was acting this way. No matter how stupid he told himself his attitude was towards this, he just didn't care anymore. He wanted to go talk to Sasuke, and he would no matter what. He didn't care. For some reason it felt right to him to break a couple of rules just to be around the raven. He actually liked Sasuke…

Naruto liked Sasuke.

….

Naruto's eyes widened as he fully realized what he was thinking. Did he really have a fondness towards the other male? This was absolutely crazy! Yet…No matter how crazy it sounded to him, the other boy seemed to be pulling him in. There is so much about him that Naruto doesn't know, and he felt that he really needed to discover all of it.

"Ugh!...What am I thinking? I don't know anything about him…And I have only been around him very few times…." But even so, it was the lack of information about the raven that drew him in. Not to mention he felt some sort of connection with him. He could relate to him in a few ways, and that seemed to be a lot more than he could with Gaara or any of his other friends.

Sasuke has been through some terrible things in his past, which happens to be hard for him to get over. And it haunts him still to this day, though he hides it by a rough exterior. A wall is placed up in front of him and he keeps just about everyone out of it. The wall is noticeable by some. Others can't see it, but are very intimidated by him. But not Naruto. That wall that Sasuke builds in front of him challenges Naruto. It literally beckons him to either climb over it, or just completely destroy it.

"This makes absolutely no sense at all." He continued speaking to himself as the water was finishing washing the shampoo out of his hair. "What?…Does this mean I have some weird feelings for him or something..?" Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"..Shit.."

This couldn't be happening.

In frustration, Naruto shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He then proceeded in wrapping a towel around himself and drying off his hair before putting his clothes on. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and tried to regain his composure. It was a difficult task, but he was just going to have to deal with it once he heads back out to his gang.

Naruto turned around and opened up the door, finally calmed down and ready enough to face everyone, when he nearly ran into a figure with familiar pink hair.

"Oh! Naruto.."

"Sakura, what's up?" He asked, surprised by her presence.

"Nothing really. I was just curious as to how you are doing."

Naruto smiled. "Why would you ask such a thing? I'm doing just fine." He stepped past her and down the hallway.

"Are you sure Naruto? Because it doesn't really seem like it." Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at her. He didn't say anything; he just stood there waiting for her to speak again. "I mean, you seem a bit…off tonight. And, I was over hearing you talking to yourself in the shower.."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. "What are you talking about Sakura? I wasn't talking in there at all, I don't understand how you would come up with something like that." He lied. He didn't know what else to do, Sakura was pinning him in a corner.

"Are you sure? I swear I heard you talking in there. It was something about something that didn't make sense. I'm not too sure."

Naruto sighed. She was really starting to grate on his nerves right now. "Look Sakura, I wasn't talking to myself. I don't know where you are coming up with these assumptions but you need to stop now." Sakura looked up at him after noticing the firmness in his voice. He waited for her to saying something else stupid, but she didn't speak a word.

"..Whatever" He mumbled and headed out of the hallway.

"Wait, Naruto!" She grabbed a hold of his arm and turned him around to face her. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden? I didn't do anything, I don't understand."

"Would you just leave me alone already." He tugged his arm back with such force that shocked the pink haired girl.

"But.."

"No Buts Sakura.." He cut in. "I'm tired of you asking so many stupid questions and coming up with so many assumptions." His fists were clenching by his sides now. He tried to control his anger but it was hard.

"Naruto, would you calm down please. There really isn't any reason to get angry right now." She chuckled nervously and placed her hands on his shoulders in a comforting manner. But all that really accomplished was pissing Naruto off even more.

"Don't touch me!" He shoved away from her, an evil glare in his eyes. Sakura was shocked and confused by his actions. It was odd for him to act this way. Naruto was always so cheerful and happy, even in some of the worst of times. Sakura wasn't about to take any of this though.

"Look Naruto, I don't know what the hell is going on with you right now, but you seriously need to knock it off. This is ridiculous! This isn't like you at all."

Naruto smirked mock amusement. "Oh really now?"

"Yes! Ever since Iruka died you have been acting really different. You spend most of your time away from everyone and you barely ever contact me. What ever happened to the Naruto that I once knew?"

"Well, maybe if you would stop being so goddamned clingy and texting me every hour, then maybe I would want to talk to you every now and then!" Naruto was literally yelling by now, and it was gathering the attention of the rest of the gang. But it was quite obvious that Naruto didn't care at that moment.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, so I'm clingy now huh? Excuse me for wanting to talk to my _boyfriend_ who has been completely neglecting me, for who the fuck knows what reason."

"Yes you are. And maybe I'm happier someplace else, like far away from you! But your so damn self centered you probably think you're the only thing in my life that can make me happy right? You are so fucking stupid, you don't even realize you suffocate me when you hang onto me and drag me around like some kind of trophy you won."

Sakura's mouth dropped. "You asshole! How could you say that! That's not true!"

"Hah! Well, you just proved my point. So, I think I will get going now.." He sneered and turned away from her.

"Wait, Naruto, get back here!" She reached out in an attempt to grab his arm, but he swatted it away and turned towards her.

"Leave me the **fuck** alone Sakura! I'm done, its over! So why don't you just go run along now and stay the fuck out of my life!" Naruto didn't wait for an answer from her. Without a second thought, he stormed into the living room and past the gang. They didn't do anything to stop him; it would have only frustrated the blond even more.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Sakura staggered her way out of the hallway. Tears had welled up in her eyes once she fully realized what had just happened.

"Oh no, Sakura!" Ten ten was the first to jump from her seat to help the girl. "Are you alright? What in the world happened to you guys?"

Sakura couldn't respond, she had no idea how to explain anything. Maybe Naruto was right after all. She really was blind; she couldn't even see how she truly affected Naruto. Yet all she wanted was for them to hang out together like they used to do all the time. Naruto had changed a lot since Iruka has died, and maybe it was wrong for her to bring that up, but it was true. Naruto had changed, and something was happening to him that was being kept from everyone.

It broke her heart. Everything, from the way that Naruto would yell at her, the words he spoke and the way that he would laugh in mock amusement. And when she saw him walk out that door, that's when it really hit her. Things were over between them. And there was absolutely nothing that anyone could do about it.

Sakura was silent and unresponsive as everyone crowded around her asking her what had happened. She didn't respond to any one of them as they asked her questions. She didn't even realize it when they helped her to her feet and sat her down on the couch. Her whole being was empty; she couldn't feel anything except for the growing hole in her chest.

' _Naruto Uzumaki…What have you done..?'_

_

* * *

_

It was dusk when Naruto had left Gaara's home. The sun dipped below the horizon causing the sky to change all sorts of wonderful and vibrant colors. But despite the beauty of the sky, Naruto didn't give a damn. He wanted to get away right now. That's all that he wanted. Breaking up with Sakura wasn't exactly a planned out thing, but he figured it was an okay thing to happen. Sure he felt kind of bad about it, but he was angry. And he knew he was going to get an earful from Gaara, but at the moment he didn't give a damn.

Naruto stormed down the sidewalk with his hands shoved into his jean pockets, hoping that by taking a long walk his anger would finally subside. It almost seemed like an impossible feat at this point, but it was worth a try.

He stepped onto the main street of Konoha and decided at that moment that he was going to grab himself something to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen house. Just as quickly as he realized that he was hungry, he had also noticed that the anger he held within him was slowly fading. And now that feeling was being replaced by something else. He couldn't really describe it, but he was glad that he wasn't so irritated anymore.

As he walked down the sidewalk in the direction of his favorite ramen house, he thought about Sasuke. He couldn't help but wonder what he was doing at that same moment, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on through his mind. Was Sasuke thinking about him? Was he planning at all to speak to Naruto?

Naruto was soon filled with longing for the raven. He wanted to see him, even if it was for only a few second and even if in those few seconds Sasuke told him that they couldn't hang out anymore. Of course he wanted answers, but he also wanted to see Sasuke. He needed to see him.

As Naruto proceeded down the sidewalk, he kept his eyes focused on the sidewalk below him. He didn't look up once, he knew exactly where he was and where he was going so there wasn't any need to look up. But when he did, he was stopped in his tracks. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he was at a loss for words.

It was Sasuke.

He was walking up ahead, and towards Naruto too. But it didn't look as if he had noticed or anything, his eyes were focused on the cement as well. It was Naruto's chance to get answers; he wasn't about to let Sasuke get away this time.

"Sa…Sasuke.." It came out as a whisper at first. Naruto's throat felt dry and not to mention with the way his heart was beating it felt like it was about to get stuck in his throat.

"Sasuke.!" Naruto called out, this time getting the attention of the raven. The look on Naruto's face when he looked up from the ground was that of shock, nervousness, slight relief and fear. But despite all that, Sasuke still turned around to head the other way, which pissed Naruto off. This was what he was always doing as of late.

"Sasuke please!" Naruto went after him and grabbed a hold of his arm to turn him around.

Sasuke looked at him indifferently. "What do you want?"

Naruto stared into his cobalt eyes his mouth slightly open ready to speak; yet he couldn't. This was his chance, yet he couldn't find the right words to say to him.

"If you have nothing to say, then I will be on my way now." Before Sasuke was able to push past him, Naruto stopped him once again.

"No, wait please. I need to talk to you."

Sasuke turned to him and just stared coldly. "Then speak. But I will have you know, I don't really have the time for this."

"Why are you acting like this…?" Naruto blurted out without fully realizing it.

"Like what?"

"You know damn well what I mean. You ignore me every time we seem to run into each other. When I try to talk to you, you brush me off and turn the other way. Why are you doing this after I helped you out the other night after the run in with your brother? A normal person wouldn't act this way to someone who helped them out." Naruto explained.

"Naruto…" Sasuke wasn't sure what to say to the blond, he thought he was ready to just end it but that look just got to him. He felt bad for leaving him in the dark and not explaining things to him. But it was for the best that Naruto didn't know anything else about him; especially after the night with Itachi. He had revealed too much of himself that night, and he didn't want to get any more close to him than he already had. Yet he feared that it was too late for that.

"Naruto…I thought I told you that it was best that we were enemies. We shouldn't be seeing each other anymore."

"Well then why didn't you say anything when I first tried to get your attention? If you really feel that way then it shouldn't have been that hard to say."

Sasuke went silent. Naruto was right. He knew those weren't his real feeling, he concluded that this morning after Kiba told him to sort things out but he couldn't possibly accept the alternative. There really was something wrong with him. This blonde had found his way into a part of Sasuke's life he wasn't supposed to and was changing everything. Naruto's very presence represented change in his life and he wasn't sure he could handle it like he wanted to.

"Why do you have to question everything? Why cant you just leave it as it is!"

"Because, Sasuke…I need to know—"

"Know what Naruto. What do you want from me?"

"I want a straight answer from you. It's killing me to be left hanging like this!" Sasuke didn't say anything in response, but what he did do surprised the hell out of him. Without any warning, Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the blonde's shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"Look! You don't need to know anything about my life!" Sasuke kept his grip on Naruto's shoulders firm. Naruto was speechless, his eyes widened in shock.

Staring down at both pairs of feet below, Sasuke spoke in a low whisper. "I don't want to feel this way…"

"Feel like what…?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He was staring down towards the ground, his hair covering his face.

"Feel like what..? Sasuke.." Naruto repeated. The atmosphere was slowly changing around them both, and each could feel it. There was no longer any anger between them, there was something else; which confused Naruto. Anxious for his answer, Naruto moved his hand forward and brushed his fingers through the raven hair, trying to move it from his eyes so that he could see him better; and hopefully to coax him out of silence.

Sasuke lifted his head to look at Naruto, which was probably a bad move on his part. Naruto nearly gasped at the emotion that Sasuke was displaying just by looking at him. That wasn't normal for him, which was obvious, but this was different from the other night. This time his expression showed a level of uncertainty and longing.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity on Naruto's part yet was only for a few seconds. The look in Sasuke's eyes as he stared intently at him was slowly starting to make Naruto feel a little uncomfortable his heart beating faster and faster with how close the raven was to him; their noses only centimeters apart. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath blow towards him each time he exhaled.

"Sa…Sasuke, say something."

If Naruto thought that they were already too close to begin with then he was wrong. It all had happened so fast. Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand that had been left lingering on his shoulder and pinned it to the wall next to him. Before Naruto could even question what Sasuke was doing, the raven closed the gap between them, pressing his lips onto his own. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his face turned redder than he thought possible. And he could have sworn that his heart was about to leap out of his chest with how fast it was beating.

Naruto felt Sasuke press his lips against his once more, but this time it was gentler as opposed to the first. The close proximity and the way Sasuke's lips kissed him were almost too much for him. He found himself slowly closing his eyes and kissing him in the same manner. Neither of them cared anymore. They didn't care about the rules that they were breaking. They didn't even care if the people walking on the streets noticed them or not. It felt right what they were doing. It felt completely natural even if in the back of their minds they knew that what they were doing would eventually get them in trouble.

Sasuke was the first to pull away from the kiss. He opened his eyes to see Naruto slowly open his at the same time. The blonde's face was still red and it nearly made Sasuke smirk, but he didn't allow himself to do so.

"I should go…" It was all that Sasuke had said before turning and leaving in the direction in which he came from. He hadn't even given him a chance to say anything; he just left.

Naruto turned his head and watched him walk down the street until he was no longer in sight. Once he was gone, Naruto slid down the wall and sat on the cement. He was still quite surprised at what had just transpired; he could still feel the pressure of his lips against his. It was so hard to believe that things were happening like this, everything was changing so fast. From Iruka's untimely death to his very kiss with another male.

He had just kissed another male.

And if that wasn't frightening enough then the other male that he kissed just so happened to be Sasuke Uchiha of the Sharingan Gang. This was horrible. Naruto sat there with his back against the wall; his heart was still beating erratically. He couldn't seem to get it to stop. It was horrible and he didn't understand any of it.

But even though he thought it was bad kissing Sasuke Uchiha of the Sharingan gang, he couldn't help but notice the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. The feel of Sasuke's lips against his remained and caused the bubbling feeling inside him to heighten. He knew he had been fond of the Uchiha but this alone made it even more so. He genuinely liked Sasuke and despite these feelings being a near abomination to the rules of his life, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feelings that kiss alone gave him. It had sparked something inside of him that he never imagined he would ever feel.

'_This cant be happening.'_ Thought Naruto as he ran a hand through his blond hair. He stared out at the darkening sky, completely ignoring the other people walking by.

'_If Iruka knew what was happening right now…' _Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes. He smirked, remembering what Iruka has asked him that day in his favorite Ramen restaurant. He couldn't be any more right.

* * *

A/N: Sango: okay…finally! Lol so what did you guys think about this very very long chapter?

Ayame: Yep yep the long awaited first kiss! It only took us 12 chapters and over 60,000 words XD no biggie

Sango: ha ha lol im kinda surprised that we even go this far, didn't think that even though we keep taking huge long breaks that we would finally get to the first kiss lol it was well worth the wait

Ayame: seriously, we took a yearlong break… twice… XD

Sango: wow really? Damn lol ha ha oops

Ayame: hey just realized in 4 days it will be our 3 year anniversary of putting our story up on fanfiction! How appropriate we celebrate with the first kiss chapter :)

Sango: lol I cant believe that it has already been that long too lol ah the joys of writing fanfiction for a living XDD

Ayame: Anyways we will stop talking now so u can Review and give our story love! Lol

Sango: REVIEW!

..::Preview::..

_**Everything would have been so much easier if Naruto had just pushed him away and called him disgusting. But thats not what happened. Sasuke could still remember the adrenaline he felt when Naruto kissed him back with the same desperation. **_

_**The raven sighed again dropping his head in his hand, cigarette still burning. He had no idea what would happen once they met again.**_

"_**Naruto…"**_


End file.
